La sentencia
by writternyc
Summary: La tragedia de una joven pareja, hace que un juez tome una díficil decisión que cambiará la vida de dos personas desconocidas hasta entonces...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Un par de golpes secos sonaron contra la puerta, y el joven, nervioso, protestó por no poder hacer que el nudo de su corbata fuese perfecto.

- Adelante – dijo a quien llamaba.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó abriendo la puerta la joven de cabellos ondulados y ojos verdosos.

- ¡Kate! – exclamó él dándose la vuelta para mirarla – Tú no tienes que pedir permiso para entrar.

- ¿Cómo está el novio? – preguntó ella avanzando para darle un abrazo.

- Tan nervioso que es incapaz de hacerse un nudo decente en la corbata – dijo señalando la misma.

- A ver… Déjame a mí.

Kate se separó y llevó sus manos a la corbata de él, deshaciendo por completo el nudo y volviendo a hacerlo mientras le miraba sonriente.

- Ahora está mejor – le dijo mientras le señalaba el espejo para que él pudiese comprobarlo.

- Nunca se me dio bien…

- Siempre te los hacía yo – dijo ella sonriente.

- Oye Kate – dijo observándola – estas preciosa.

- Gracias – dijo la joven sonrojándose – tú también estás muy guapo.

- ¿Sabe Josh que has venido a verme? Yo en su lugar estaría celoso…

- ¿De alguien tan enamorado de su futura mujer como lo estás tu?

- Ahí me has pillado…

- Will… Yo… Me alegro tanto que Susan y tú os caséis…

- Gracias Kate… Significa mucho para mí que hayas aceptado venir a mi boda, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros…

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- No éramos los adecuados… - le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El movió la cabeza riendo suavemente.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tú serías la que conseguiría que sentase la cabeza, pero…

- Ahora sabes que siempre fue Susan…

- Sí.

Kate dejó que él la diese un beso en la mejilla. Que las cosas no hubiesen funcionado entre ambos y se separasen después de llevar juntos un año y conviviendo casi la mitad, no significaba que se llevasen mal. Al contrario, tenían una buena relación de amistad que incluso se había hecho más fuerte cuando ambos volvieron a encontrar pareja.

- Será mejor que vuelva – dijo ella – o Josh se sentirá incómodo.

La joven salió de la habitación y bajó hasta el jardín donde todo estaba preparado para celebrar el enlace. Buscó con la mirada entre los asistentes hasta divisar a su novio, que parecía aburrido.

- Ya estoy aquí cariño – le dijo acercándose sonriente - ¿Aburrido?

- No creerás si te digo a quien acabo de ver.

- ¿A quien? - preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- A ese escritor que tanto te gusta… Castle… Richard Castle.

- ¡Ah! Sí… Claro… Es cliente de Susan.

- Pero tú… No le conoces ¿No?

- No, pero Will me dijo que Susan es su representante.

Josh tomó de la mano a su novia y ambos se dirigieron hasta uno de los mostradores de bebidas.

Richard sujetaba una copa de champagne y se ajustaba las gafas de sol, mientras sonreía sin ganas a varias de las invitadas a esa boda, que aprovechaban el momento para pedir que se hiciese fotos con ellas, o les diese un autógrafo.

Estaba bastante harto de que no le dejasen en paz en sus momentos de vida privada. Pero era la boda de Susan, su representante y amiga y no podía negarse a firmar autógrafos o hacerse fotos con sus familiares o amigos.

Gina, su mujer y editora, le rodeó la cintura posesivamente y él devolvió el abrazo mirándola.

- No teníamos que haber venido – dijo ella secamente.

- Es mi representante desde hace años – contestó él – por no recordarte que fue ella quien nos presentó…

- Ya… Pero podríamos estar en Londres – se quejó ella que había renunciado a una promoción del último libro de su marido en Europa por acudir a esa boda.

El escritor no quería discutir con su mujer. No se habría perdido la boda de Susan por nada del mundo. Gracias a ella había conseguido aumentar considerablemente la venta de sus libros, firmar con la editorial en la que trabajaba Gina y publicar en el extranjero.

Para Richard, Sudan había sido su gran apoyo cuando él se divorció de Meredith, animándole y obligándole a seguir escribiendo, haciéndole ver que Alexis, su pequeña fruto de aquel matrimonio fallido, necesitaba que su padre hiciese todo lo posible por seguir escribiendo, por darle todo lo que él no había tenido cuando era pequeño.

- ¿Quieres otra copa? – preguntó a Gina cuando se dio cuenta que ésta había acabado su champagne.

Su mujer se limitó a entregarle su copa sin ni siquiera mirarle y Richard, resignado a hacer todo lo que su esposa le pedía, se dirigió hasta el mostrador de bebidas.

Se quitó las gafas de sol, limpiándolas con un pañuelo mientras esperaba a que la joven pareja que estaba delante de él recogiese sus bebidas y cuando estos le dejaron paso, no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la mujer, a la que sonrió por cortesía mientras observaba sus ojos y pensó que esos ojos, eran unos de los más bonitos que había visto nunca. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y notó como su acompañante tiró de su mano para alejarla de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

_Un año y medio después…_

La lluvia había dado tregua durante los interminables minutos que duró el funeral. Pero ahora, que todo había acabado y los dos féretros eran depositados por el personal del cementerio en el fondo de la fosa, una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a empaparlo todo.

El joven matrimonio, se había visto involucrado en un absurdo accidente. Un camión de recogida de basuras, que circulaba en dirección contraria a ellos por la carretera que unía Queens con Manhattan, había intentado esquivar un pequeño alcance sin consecuencias, pero el conductor había perdido el control, saltándose la mediana e impactando de lleno con el coche de Will y Susan, acabando con sus vidas en el acto.

Richard, que se había mantenido detrás de todos los asistentes al funeral, era incapaz de moverse del sitio. Abrió su paraguas y esperó pacientemente a que todos y cada uno de los asistentes fuesen marchándose para acercarse en solitario a la tumba de su amiga y su marido. Como si una fuerza superior le ayudase, aquella lluvia estaba invitando a que rápidamente los allí congregados se dispersasen hacia sus coches con rapidez. Pero había una figura en las primeras filas que no parecía dispuesta a moverse del sitio.

Richard hizo una mueca de disgusto. Parecía que alguien más había pensado lo mismo que él. Esperó pacientemente a que aquella mujer se marchase, no llevaba paraguas y en breve su peinado se arruinaría por completo si seguía bajo esa lluvia. Pasados unos minutos, la totalidad de los asistentes se habían esfumado excepto ella. En vista que la mujer no se marchaba, si no que al contrario, se acercó más hasta quedarse al lado de la fosa, Richard decidió obviarla y acercarse él también.

Caminó despacio hasta la fosa, la mujer, al notar su presencia se giró un segundo descubriendo que no estaba sola.

- Hola… - dijo Richard intentando no asustarla.

Ella no contestó, se limitó asentir. Él pudo ver como su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto. La lluvia comenzó a caer con un poco más de intensidad, y él apenado por la situación se acercó más a ella cubriéndola con su paraguas.

- Gracias – dijo con voz ronca al sentirse resguardada por el paraguas.

- Susan era mi amiga – dijo sin ser preguntado – todavía no puedo creerlo…

La mujer no contestó, él supuso que era incapaz de articular palabra, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como sus lágrimas resbalaban por la cara y ella era incapaz de limpiarlas por más que lo intentaba con el dorso de su mano. Richard metió la mano en su bolsillo y sin mirarla, le tendió un pañuelo que ella aceptó sin protestar, limpiándose la cara.

- Will – dijo al fin ella – era mi mejor amigo.

Richard afirmó con un gesto frunciendo sus labios. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza.

- Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos – dijo intentando no sonar descortés, pero sentía como sus zapatos y parte de sus pantalones estaban comenzando a empaparse.

Ella se giró para mirarle y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de quien era el otro. Él reconoció a la joven de los ojos bonitos que había visto en la boda de su amiga, y ella comprobó que estaba ensuciando el pañuelo de uno de sus escritores favoritos.

- Vamos – dijo él girándose para que ella le siguiese – tengo mi coche ahí, te acercaré a donde quieras…

- Gracias – contestó ella – pero también he venido en coche.

- En tal caso, te acompañaré hasta allí para que no cojas un buen resfriado.

Ambos se alejaron de la fosa, caminando hacía sus coches, que paradójicamente estaban aparcados juntos. Kate sonrió al comprobar que el escritor había venido en un Ferrari de color rojo. Recordó que Susan, en alguna de las cenas de pareja que habían compartido Josh y ella con el matrimonio, había comentado el carácter infantil y caprichoso del escritor.

Por su parte Richard se fijó en el Crown Victoria aparcado junto a su coche. Era el coche oficial de la policía.

- ¿Erais compañeros? – preguntó Richard señalando el coche.

- Lo fuimos – contestó ella – Will pasó al FBI y yo continué en la policía.

- Entiendo…

Richard la acompañó hasta la puerta y ella abrió la misma despidiéndose de él.

- Gracias señor Castle… – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Él sonrió al saberse reconocido.

- Ha sido un placer agente… - dijo mientras aceptaba su mano.

- Detective – se adelantó a corregir ella.

- Detective – repitió él.

- Katherine Beckett – dijo ella entrando al coche – gracias de nuevo.

Richard cerró la puerta y la saludó con la mano, dándose media vuelta y acercándose a su coche. Entró en el mismo y lo puso en marcha, no sin antes mirar el lugar donde estaba la tumba de Susan. La lluvia repiqueteó con fuerza sobre el techo de su coche y él decidió que volvería allí en otro momento. Desgraciadamente, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer para que Susan volviese.

Por un momento pensó en el nombre de aquella mujer, Katherine Beckett… Sí… Recordó que Susan había llegado un día con un ejemplar de todos y cada uno de los libros que él había publicado hasta entonces y se los hizo firmar, dedicándoselos a Kate Beckett…

Mientras Kate conducía camino de la comisaría, se acordó que en su bolsillo tenía el pañuelo que Richard Castle le había dado para que se limpiase. Pensó por un momento que utilizaría su base de datos para devolvérselo una vez lo tuviese limpio, pero instantes después decidió que como las probabilidades de volver a verle, ahora que Susan y Will ya no estaban entre ellos, iban a ser mínimas y se trataba únicamente de un pañuelo, lo dejaría estar.

Al fin y al cabo ella era fan del escritor. Y en ese pañuelo estaban bordadas en gris perla sus iniciales…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Kate emprendió el último tramo de su entrenamiento matinal diario, subiendo al trote las escaleras hasta el apartamento que compartía desde hace unos meses con Josh, su novio. Entró en la casa y fue hasta su habitación, Josh aún dormía. Entro en el baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha, despojándose de la ropa de entrenamiento y se metió en la misma. Unos minutos después la puerta de la mampara se abrió y Josh, entrando junto a ella, la estrechó en sus brazos.

- Llegaste muy tarde anoche… ¿Te he despertado?

- No – contestó mientras comenzaba a besarla acorralándola contra la pared – tengo cosas que hacer ésta mañana.

- Ya veo… - sollozó ella entre besos mientras él la elevaba sobre él y ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas.

- Tengo cita en médicos sin fronteras – dijo con un gruñido ronco mientras la penetraba.

- ¿Médicos sin fronteras? – preguntó ella separándose del beso - ¿Otra vez?

- Después lo hablamos – Josh intentaba que se centrase en sus besos.

- ¡No! – dijo separándose y poniendo los pies en el suelo – Ahora…

- Kate…

Ella terminó de quitarse la espuma de su pelo y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla.

- Escúchame Kate… - intentó hacerse escuchar él.

- No Josh, dijiste que no volverías a irte… Cuando decidimos vivir juntos prometiste que no volverías de nuevo a…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Soy necesario allí!

- ¿Y aquí no Josh?

- Te prometo que será mi último viaje, sólo será un mes…

Kate negó con la cabeza y salió del baño con intención de vestirse e ir a comisaría.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Gina intentaba despertar a su marido mientras terminaba de vestirse frente al espejo de la habitación.

- ¡Richard! – le llamó – Tienes que levantarte y ponerte a escribir.

- Cinco minutos…

- Tienes que entregarme el nuevo capítulo, levanta…

- Por favor Gina, anoche me acosté tarde…

Enfadada, la rubia fue hasta la cama y tiró del edredón hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

- Levántate de inmediato y ponte a escribir Richard Castle. Tienes un contrato.

Richard se incorporó en la cama.

- Empiezo a estar harto de hacer todo lo que quieres – dijo muy serio y elevando la voz.

- Y yo estoy harta de que no cumplas tus plazos.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar que no puedo escribir por la noche si te empeñas en que te lleve a cenar fuera de casa cada noche?

- Yo también trabajo y voy a la oficina todos los días.

- Y yo no tengo inspiración por las mañanas, sabes que escribo más rápido por la noche…

- Pues cambia tus horarios Richard, empieza a hacerlo durante el día.

- Sabes que me ocupo de Alexis…

- Levántate y ponte a escribir… ¡Ah! y recuerda que esta noche tenemos una cena…

- No pienso ir – dijo levantándose y recogiendo el edredón que volvió a poner sobre la cama metiéndose debajo.

- Es el cumpleaños de mi jefe, tienes que ir.

- Puedes inventarte cualquier excusa de las que sueles poner cuando no quieres que yo vaya a algún sitio…

- Richard…

- Si no te marchas ya, vas a llegar tarde…

Gina chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Kate, ni siquiera había terminado de secarse bien el pelo, se había vestido a toda prisa, deseando salir de allí y no oír las interminables explicaciones que su novio tendría preparadas para convencerla. Cuando él la propuso vivir juntos le había costado decidirse. Era independiente y le costaba abrirse por completo a los demás. Sin embargo, Josh había conseguido convencerla, llevaban más de un año durmiendo juntos, en la casa de ella o en la de él, y dado que ella vivía de alquiler, finalmente había aceptado a mudarse junto a él. Kate abrió la puerta del apartamento enfadada.

Pegó un brinco al descubrir a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, a punto de llamar al timbre.

- Buenos días… ¿Es usted Katherine Beckett?

- Sí… ¿Qué quiere?

- Pertenezco al bufete de abogados Meagher and Flow – dijo el hombre tendiéndole una tarjeta de visita – y requerimos de su presencia para la lectura de testamento de nuestro cliente, el difunto señor William Sorenson.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó algo confusa.

- Usted figura en el testamento, necesitamos su presencia – repitió mientras le tendía una carta – ahí tiene nuestra dirección y la hora de la lectura. Si tiene algún problema para acudir…

Kate abrió el sobre comprobando los datos que figuraban en la carta.

- ¿Está tarde?

- Lo siento, pero debe hacerse con urgencia… ¿Podrá acudir?

- Sí… Claro…

Kate cerró la puerta a su espalda, tendría que volver a pedir permiso a Montgomery para ausentarse de su trabajo. Soltó aire pensando en lo larga que estaba resultando esa semana. Primero enterarse del accidente, después el funeral y ahora…

Richard se levantó de la cama malhumorado, Gina acababa de salir y no paraba de llamar insistentemente a la puerta del loft. Sabía que lo hacía para conseguir sacarle de la cama, pero iba a darle igual, en cuanto se fuese volvería a la cama. Miró su reloj mientras iba hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta que era la hora de preparar el desayuno a Alexis.

- Ya me has levantado ¿Qué… - dijo abriendo la puerta y callándose al descubrir que quien llamaba era un hombre y no Gina.

- Buenos días, ¿El señor Richard Castle por favor?

- Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué desea?

- Pertenezco al bufete de abogados Meagher and Flow – dijo el hombre tendiéndole una tarjeta de visita – y requerimos de su presencia para la lectura de testamento de nuestra cliente, la difunta señora Susan Robbin.

Richard titubeó un instante antes de tomar la tarjeta.

- ¿Y que quiere de mí? – preguntó.

- Requerimos su presencia para poder dar lectura al testamento de nuestra cliente, usted figura en el mismo.

Richard elevó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Podrá usted acudir? – le dijo tendiéndole un sobre que Richard abrió y leyó de inmediato.

- ¿Ésta misma tarde? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo siento señor, pero la lectura ha de hacerse de manera urgente.

- Bien… Allí estaré.

Richard cerró la puerta girándose.

- ¿Qué es eso papá? – preguntó Alexis bajando por la escalera.

- Tengo que ir a la lectura del testamento de Susan – explicó esperándola junto a la escalera y dándole un beso en el pelo.

- ¡Oh! Vaya… Papá… ¿Va todo bien con Gina? Os he oído…

Richard miró a su hija. A sus catorce años era una chica muy responsable e inteligente.

- Ya sabes…

- Tus entregas.

- Lo mismo de siempre.

La chica elevó las cejas arrugando sus labios.

- Lleváis así meses.

- Lo sé hija… Pero no debes preocuparte.

Richard besó a su hija en la mejilla y se dispuso a prepararle el desayuno sin dejar de pensar en el testamento de Susan.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Kate soltó un bufido y golpeó con la mano el volante de su coche oficial. Si no conseguía salir de ese atasco lo antes posible, llegaría tarde a la lectura del testamento de Will. Por un momento pensó en activar los rotativos de su coche y salir de allí de la manera más fácil pero menos ética. Se resignó a su mala suerte. Katherine Beckett no podía aprovechar su situación para beneficio propio.

Richard tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas del despacho de abogados. Miró su caro reloj y se removió en su silla.

- Lo siento señor Castle – se disculpó uno de los abogados – parece que tenemos un pequeño retraso.

- Ya veo.

- Esperaremos veinte minutos y si la otra parte no ha llegado tendremos que suspender la lectura…

- ¿No pueden leer mi parte?

- Lo siento señor – se disculpó el abogado negando con un gesto.

Kate se asomó por la ventanilla intentando ver que ocurría delante de ella. Miró la hora y tras sopesarlo por un momento, conecto los rotativos y la alarma sonora de su coche, consiguiendo que los coches de delante de ella se moviesen lo suficiente para dejar que ella avanzase, poco a poco fueron haciéndole un pasillo por el que ella fue avanzando hasta llegar doscientos metros más adelante, donde varios coches de bomberos y policía cerraban el paso, intentando colocar con seguridad varias planchas de acero sobre un pequeño socavón abierto sobre el pavimento. Se identificó enseñando su placa y uno de los coches patrulla la ayudó a subir sobre la acera y esquivar la zona.

Llegó como pudo hasta la el edificio del bufete. Dejó su coche en lugar prohibido, dejando una identificación sobre la consola para evitar que la multasen. Entró a toda prisa al edificio, pensando que era la primera vez que abusaba de su posición, pero no quería llegar tarde.

Richard, algo molesto por la espera, tomó la taza de café que le tendía el abogado cuando a su espalda la puerta de la sala se abrió y al girarse pudo ver a la detective con la que había hablado el día anterior que entraba sofocada.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – intentó disculparse ella.

- No te preocupes – contestó él con una sonrisa.

- Bien – comenzó el abogado – ya que estamos todos…

Kate se sentó en una silla junto a Richard y frente al abogado, instantes después otro miembro del bufete entró y se presentó, sentándose junto a su colega.

- Leeré primero el testamento de Susan Robbin.

- ¿No hay que esperar a nadie más? – preguntó confusa Kate.

- Ustedes son los únicos mencionados en ambos testamentos – aclaró – ninguno de los dos tenia familiares cercanos.

Richard asintió, Susan era hija única y sus padres habían fallecido tiempo atrás. Por su parte Kate recordó a Will, su madre había fallecido y no hablaba con su padre desde que era adolescente, tenía una hermana con la que apenas tenía contacto, pues vivía en Australia.

- Bien… Comencemos…

El abogado empezó a leer la parte común a todos los testamentos, y a la que ninguno de los dos asistentes prestó demasiada atención.

- En el caso de fallecer antes que mi marido, William Sorenson, le cedo a él todos mis bienes con la excepción de una medalla que será para mi hijo Robert…

Kate abrió la boca. Había olvidado por completo que Will y Susan eran padres recientes de un bebé de seis meses. No se había molestado en preguntar por la suerte de aquel niño, pues pensaba que la familia de Susan se habría hecho cargo.

- En el caso de que mi marido también falleciese, todos mis bienes pasarán a mi hijo Robert, cuya administración y la propia custodia de mi hijo, pasará a ser de mi amigo Richard Castle, hasta su mayoría de edad. En ese momento podrá disponer de mis bienes, excepto la citada medalla, que podrá tenerla desde mi fallecimiento.

Richard pegó un respingo en su asiento. ¿Susan le había nombrado tutor de su hijo?

- Espere, espere… - cortó al abogado - ¿Ha dicho custodia?

- Así es – dijo el abogado – tenemos una carta de Susan para usted, podrá leerla cuando terminemos.

Richard se mantuvo en silencio. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Hacerse cargo de un bebé de meses para el resto de su vida? ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido a Susan pensar en él para semejante responsabilidad?

El otro abogado tomó la palabra.

- Ahora leeremos el testamento del señor Sorensen – les dijo a ambos.

Kate miró a Richard, haciéndose cargo de toda la confusión que en ese momento tenía que estar pasando por la mente del escritor.

- En el caso de fallecer antes que mi esposa, Susan Robbin, le cedo todos mis bienes a ella.

Kate siguió escuchando, no entendía porque estaba allí.

- En el caso de que mi esposa también falleciese, todos mis bienes pasarán a mi hijo Robert, cuya administración y la propia custodia de mi hijo, pasará a ser de mi amiga Katherine Beckett, hasta su mayoría de edad. En ese momento podrá disponer de mis bienes.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron a la vez Kate y Richard.

Ambos abogados asintieron.

- Necesitábamos leerles los testamentos con urgencia – dijo uno de los abogados - el pequeño Robert está al cargo de los servicios sociales, pues en el momento del fallecimiento estaba en la guardería.

- Ahora – comenzó a decir el otro - a la vista de los acontecimientos, necesitamos que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo sobre la custodia del pequeño y se hagan cargo cuanto antes, los servicios sociales tienen copia de ambos testamentos.

- Tenemos una carta para cada uno de ustedes – volvió a decir el primer abogado – les dejaremos que las lean y decidan que quieren hacer, volveremos en unos minutos.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero como es posible que ambos hayan dejado la custodia del pequeño a dos personas diferentes?

- Hicieron sus testamentos por separado señorita – aclaró el abogado.

Les entregaron un sobre cerrado a cada uno y salieron de la sala.

Richard abrió el suyo rápidamente, intentando aclarar la decisión de Susan. Kate balanceó el sobre aún cerrado con su mano, dando pequeños golpecitos sobre la mesa.

Richard comenzó a leer.

_Querido Rick:_

_Imagino que en estos momentos estarás pensando en el tipo de bebida que he tomado antes de redactar el testamento. Créeme si te digo que estoy en plena posesión de todas mis facultades mentales._

_No me imagino perder la vida sin poder dar a mi niño todo el amor que necesita, pero si a su padre y a mi nos pasase algo, no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti para que nos suplieses._

_Sé lo que hago Rick. Jamás he visto a un padre más abnegado que tú con Alexis. Siempre pensé que si algún día tenía un hijo, quería hacerlo tan bien como lo has hecho y sigues haciéndolo tú con ella._

_Sé que te estoy pidiendo un gran sacrificio. Pero, demonios, ¡Yo tampoco quiero que me pase nada! Cuando uno por fin tiene un hijo, tal y como me enseñaste hace tiempo, te das cuenta que tu vida cambia desde ese instante, hasta tal punto que tienes que ponerte en todas las situaciones irreales que puedan ocurrirte tan sólo para que él tenga lo mejor, aunque tu ya no puedas estar ahí para dárselo._

_Y lo mejor que puedo tener para mi peque eres tú Rick. Si acabas de leer esto, es porque te necesito Rick, necesito que hagas de padre para mi niño, que le consueles cuando esté triste, que juegues con él, que te ocupes de que estudie, que le regañes cuando no se coma la verdura y que le hables de mí Rick…_

_Perdona por meterte en este lío, imagino que a Gina no le hará ninguna gracia, sé que lo arreglarás con ella. _

_Eres la única persona en este mundo en la que puedo confiar mi mayor tesoro…_

_Gracias Rick._

_Susan._

Richard soltó la carta sobre la mesa y miró a la detective, que aún no se había decidido a abrir la carta.

- Yo me haré cargo de Robert – dijo muy seguro – no tienes que preocuparte, tengo medios suficientes y una familia…

- No he dicho que no quiera hacerlo – contestó en voz muy baja ella.

- No parece que tengas mucho interés – aclaró él señalando el sobre sin abrir.

Kate rasgó el sobre, suspiró y se dispuso a leer.

_Kate:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque estoy bien jodido._

_Me da rabia pensar que no puedo ver la cara que has puesto cuando te han dicho que quiero que te ocupes de mi enano. Te imagino y me da la risa._

_Sé que debes estar pensando que es una broma. No lo es Kate. _

_No podría mandar a mi hijo con mi hermana a Australia. No la he visto desde que se marchó y apenas hablo con ella. Además, hacer eso implicaría que Robert tendría que abandonar Nueva York, y no quiero separarle de sus amigos del cole, ni de sus costumbres, ni de nuestra vida._

_Sé que puedo confiar en ti Kate. Eres la única persona que conozco en este mundo dispuesta a cumplir con su conciencia y a hacer todo lo que haya que hacer con tal de que las cosas se coloquen en su justo sitio. Siempre he confiado en ti Kate. Desde que te conocí has sido para mí un modelo a seguir._

_No imagino mejor persona para ocuparse de mi hijo. Sé que es un favor demasiado sacrificado, pero también sé que lo harás por mí Kate, sé que cuidarás de mi hijo como lo haría yo, y confío que le contagiarás de tu fuerza, de tu testarudez y de tu sentido de la responsabilidad. Sé que conseguirás hacer de él un buen hombre Kate._

_Perdóname, pero una vez más… Te necesito…_

_Will._

_PD. No dejes que sea policía ¿Lo harás?_

Kate se limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Richard a su lado.

- Yo me haré cargo de él – dijo ella con seguridad…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Richard la miró sorprendido.

- Perdona, pero Susan…

- Sí, lo he oído, pero Will…

Richard suspiró.

- Creo que ambos tenemos razones para quedarnos con él ¿Verdad? – preguntó levantando su carta.

- Lo siento… Esto jamás hubiese entrado en mis planes, pero…

- ¡Que vas a contarme! Y ahora… ¿Que hacemos?

- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó ella.

- Mira Katherine – comenzó él – Tu… ¿Estás casada?

- No.

- Yo sí.

- ¿Y?

- Tengo una hija, tiene catorce años… Le ofrezco una familia.

Kate le miró algo molesta.

- Vivo con mi novio, también puedo ofrecerle una familia.

- Ya… Pero yo le ofrezco una vida cómoda, no tengo ningún problema económico.

- Sí claro… Y dejarle cada noche con una niñera mientras vas a fiestas.

- Oye… No creo que eso sea de tu…

- Simplemente leo la prensa, y claro que me importa tu modo de vida si quieres hacerte cargo de Robert Sorenson.

Ambos se miraron con furia.

- Creo que yo seré la mejor opción para ese niño – dijo Kate con contundencia.

- ¿Lo vas a llevar en su sillita de seguridad cuando persigas malos en tu coche patrulla? - contestó riendo Richard.

- Por el amor de Dios, ¡Su padre era policía!

- ¿Y eso te hace ser a ti la mejor opción? ¿Por ser policía como su padre?

- No. Pero tú tampoco eres la mejor opción porque seas famoso y millonario.

Richard no contestó.

Kate miró una vez más la carta que sujetaba entre las manos.

- No voy a renunciar a cumplir con la petición de Will – aseguró – se lo debo.

- Y yo se lo debo a Susan.

Después de varios minutos, los dos abogados entraron en la sala, pillándoles de nuevo en mitad de un cruce de frases poco afortunadas.

- ¿Han llegado a un acuerdo? – pregunta uno de ellos sabiendo que la respuesta es negativa.

- No nos ponemos de acuerdo – contesta Richard.

- Era una posibilidad – dijo el otro abogado.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Kate a ambos abogados.

- Creo que deberíamos acudir a un juez de menores para que decida la mejor opción para todos.

- ¿A un juez? – preguntaron ambos.

- Los señores Sorenson no se pusieron de acuerdo y ambos tienen los mismos derechos para custodiar a su hijo.

- Así que – intervino el otro abogado – si no logran llegar a un acuerdo, será mejor que el caso lo revise un juez y decida por ustedes.

Kate y Richard se miraron.

- ¿Dónde…? – comenzó Kate - ¿Dónde está Robert?

- En servicios sociales…

- Pero…

- Si ustedes se ponen de acuerdo pueden ir a recogerlo y llevárselo hoy mismo.

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar. Ella se excusó apartándose a un rincón.

- Beckett.

- Soy Ryan. Tenemos un caso.

- ¿Ahora?

- Lo siento jefa, a mi tampoco me gusta que maten a gente…

- Está bien, mándame la localización y en un rato estoy allí.

Richard no la había quitado ojo.

- Voy a llegar hasta el final para cumplir con el deseo de Will – explicó acercándose a los tres hombres.

- ¿Quieres ir a juicio? – preguntó Richard entrecerrando los ojos.

- No. Lo que quiero es que alguien imparcial decida por ambos, y si tú eres la mejor opción, yo lo asumiré y si lo soy yo, tú lo asumirás.

Richard sostuvo su intensa mirada durante unos instantes.

- ¿Y qué pasará mientras con Robert? – preguntó él.

- Hasta que el juez decida, puede quedarse en servicios sociales.

- ¿No podemos hacernos cargo temporalmente alguno de los dos? – preguntó Richard.

- No creo que haya ningún problema, pueden ir a recogerlo.

Kate miró a Richard.

- Yo…

- El deber te llama.

Kate asintió. Tenía que acudir a la llamada de sus compañeros.

- Oye mira, entiendo que todo esto es un cambio en tu vida. También lo es en la mía. Ahora puedo ir yo a por él y hacerme cargo hasta que llegue el momento y si quieres puedes pasar por mi casa y podemos turnarnos… Mañana podrías pasar a por él a mi casa, yo debo salir de viaje todo el fin de semana para una firma de libros en Boston…

- ¿Harías eso? – preguntó ella contrariada.

- Yo le debía mucho a Susan, pero supongo que Will tendría sus razones para confiar en ti. ¿Podrás tenerlo el fin de semana?

- Claro…

- El lunes me haré de nuevo cargo yo y tú podrás ir a tu trabajo.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado a aquel despacho, Kate esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Siguen queriendo acudir a un juez?

- Sí – contestaron ambos a la vez.

- Está bien – añadió uno de los abogados – tenemos las llaves de la casa de los Sorenson, supongo que querrán ir a recoger alguna de sus pertenencias, ya saben, ropa y juguetes de Robert…

- Sí… Claro – dijo Kate.

- Si te parece ya nos ocuparemos de eso en otro momento – le dijo Richard a Kate.

- Pero Robert… Necesitará…

- Déjalo en mis manos.

Ella asintió y miró nerviosa su reloj. Richard sacó su cartera y buscó una tarjeta de visita que ofreció a la detective.

- Es mi dirección. Mi avión sale a las diez, pero mi madre estará en casa con mi hija, puedes pasar a la hora que te venga bien.

Kate tomó la tarjeta y a su vez le hizo entrega de una suya.

- Es mi teléfono del trabajo, puedes llamarme ahí…

Richard leyó la tarjeta y sonrió.

- Necesitarán un abogado para que defienda sus posturas – dijo uno de los abogados – lamentablemente este bufete representa los intereses de Robert… Si lo desean podemos recomendarles otros bufetes.

- No será necesario. Ya tengo abogado – dijo Richard.

- Yo también… – añadió Kate.

Kate salió corriendo de aquel despacho. Si se daba la suficiente prisa, podría llegar antes de que el forense encargado levantase el cadáver para llevárselo a la morgue. Esa primera inspección siempre le había reportado una buena visión sobre lo que podía haber ocurrido. Esperaba con toda su alma que la forense fuese Lanie y no el estirado de Perlmutter. No le caía nada bien ese hombre. No era por su profesionalidad, sino más bien por su cara simplona, sus contestaciones de sabelotodo y sus siempre curvados labios hacia abajo.

Richard llamó a su hija en cuanto entró en el ascensor del edificio.

- Alexis, ¿Qué estás haciendo cariño?

- Terminaba mis deberes.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- ¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa y necesito tu ayuda.

Richard subió a un taxi y le indicó al taxista la dirección de su casa. Recogería a su hija e irían a buscar al pequeño Robert y de compras a Giggle, en la Avenida Lexington con la Setenta y cuatro, allí encontrarían todo lo necesario para Robert.

Kate aparcó su coche junto a varios patrullas y se identificó, de inmediato el policía uniformado levantó la cinta amarilla utilizada para delimitar el perímetro de acceso y ella se agachó levemente pasando por debajo. Según se acercaba al lugar indicado por el agente, pudo divisar a Lanie, su amiga y forense.

- Kate – saludó Lanie.

- Hola Lanie – contestó sin mirarla, fijando su vista en el cadáver - ¿Qué tenemos?

- Oye Kate… Siento mucho lo de Will.

- Gracias Lanie… - dijo mirándola y esperando a que informase sobre el cadáver de aquella mujer.

Lanie la puso al día sobre la causa y horario aproximado de la muerte y Ryan y Esposito sobre las primeras investigaciones a pie de campo.

Cuando Lanie acabó de supervisar el levantamiento del cadáver, se dirigió a su amiga que tomaba notas en su libreta.

- Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo más.

- Lanie.

- Dime

- No creerás lo que me ha pasado.

La forense miró a un lado y al otro.

- ¿Un café? – preguntó – Por muy pronto que llegue a la morgue no puedo resucitar a esa.

Kate asintió y ambas caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana donde se sentaron y Kate relató a su amiga todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

- ¿Piensas ir a los tribunales contra Richard Castle?

- Sí…

- Tendrá buenos abogados Kate, es rico.

- Yo tengo a mi padre y sus colegas.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacerte cargo de ese niño?

- Se lo debo a Will, Lanie.

- Te recuerdo que fue él quien se marcho.

- Y yo quien le dejé marchar, pero eso da igual, encontró a Susan y era feliz.

- ¿Lo sabe Josh?

De repente Kate se dio cuenta que no había contado con él. Desde la discusión de aquella mañana no habían vuelto a hablarse, ni siquiera se habían molestado en enviarse un mensaje.

- No.

- Pues…

Richard le había contado a una ilusionada Alexis que iban a hacerse cargo del pequeño hijo de Susan.

- Yo te ayudaré papá.

- Sí cariño, eso lo dices ahora.

- En serio papá, siempre quise un hermano, ya sabes, para que me dejaseis un poco en paz…

- El juez todavía tiene que decidir…

- Seguro que nos elige, Susan nos quería mucho.

- Si hija…

- Seguro que a Gina le encantará la idea.

Richard miró a su hija y sonrió. Seguro que a su mujer la idea le parecería de lo más descabellada y pondría el grito en el cielo. Pero él tenía una decisión tomada.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.**

Afortunadamente para Kate, la asesina había dejado sus huellas en el bolso de la víctima. Fue fácil encontrarla, no se trataba de un asesinato con motivos rebuscados, simplemente la fallecida se encontraba en el sitio equivocado en el momento justo en el que una drogadicta en pleno mono necesitaba dinero. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que intentar hacer que cambiase de opinión, llevándose a cambio varias puñaladas nerviosas y al azar que tontamente acabaron con su vida.

Agotada, y sin ganas de discutir con Josh, abrió la puerta del apartamento. No se esperaba lo que iba a ver al abrir la puerta. Josh estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sobre mantas y junto a una mesa baja en la que había una botella de vino enfriándose y dos velas que el médico estaba encendiendo.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, que cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarle.

- Kate…

- ¿Es tu forma de pedir perdón? – preguntó ella agotada por el duro día.

- Te prometo que cuando vuelva de Honduras no volveré a marcharme más.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – preguntó resignada.

- Verás… Es un gran proyecto Kate…

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó impasible.

- Al menos seis meses – confesó intentando abrazarla.

- Josh…

- Es una de las zonas más pobres del país, no te imaginas cuanto necesitan esta campaña…

Kate le miró. Sus ojos estaban plenamente ilusionados. Cada uno de los proyectos que emprendía eran iguales. Meses fuera del país, en lugares donde apenas era posible encontrar un teléfono. Días y días sin verse, sin hablar…

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Kate.

- El lunes.

- ¿Dos días?

- Es un proyecto urgente.

Josh se atrevió a abrazarla.

- Lo siento nena… Te prometo que no volveré a marcharme.

- Josh, no creo que debas prometerme algo que no vas a ser capaz de cumplir.

Kate finalmente le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

- Tengo algo que contarte.

- Después… Ahora cenemos.

- No Josh… Es importante.

Josh se separó haciendo que se acercase a la mesa.

- Al menos – dijo sirviendo un poco de vino en las copas – un poco de vino…

Kate aceptó el vaso y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el médico haciendo que ella apoyase la espalda en su pecho.

- He ido a la lectura del testamento de Will.

- ¿Tu ex te ha dejado algo? No te olvidaba ¿Eh? – preguntó sarcástico mientras acariciaba su pelo

- Josh…

- Lo siento… Continua.

Kate tomó aire.

- Will… - comenzó sin saber como decirlo – Will quería que me ocupase de su hijo si le pasaba algo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me ha nombrado su tutora, quiere que yo tenga su custodia hasta que sea mayor de edad – se apresuró a decir de corrido.

Josh guardó silencio, intentando recomponer la situación.

- Y… ¿No puedes renunciar?

- ¿Renunciar? – preguntó ella girándose para mirarle.

- ¿Pretendes hacerte cargo de un bebé?

Kate movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Se lo debo a Will y pensaba que tú me ayudarías...

- ¿Se lo debes? – preguntó molesto elevando la voz - ¿Tenías algo con él que yo no sabía?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir eso?

- No entiendo que le debes.

- ¡Era mi amigo! – exclamó ella – Tengo que hacerlo, me lo ha pedido…

- Esto es el colmo – dijo él levantándose.

Kate le miró arrugando el ceño.

- Cuando hemos hablado sobre niños has esquivado el tema y ahora pretendes que yo me haga cargo del hijo de tu ex…

- ¿Niños tú? ¿Me quieres decir cuándo? ¿Entre viaje y viaje Josh?

- Si tuviese un hijo renunciaría a mis viajes.

- Tienes la oportunidad y…

- ¡No Kate! Yo renunciaría por un hijo mío no de otro.

Kate se levantó y se acercó a él fijando su mirada.

- Bien… Pues lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar esto. Voy a hacerme cargo de ese niño, contigo o sin ti.

Josh se cruzó de brazos.

- Entonces supongo que ambos tenemos claro hacía donde va lo nuestro.

Kate asintió y fue a la habitación.

- ¿No vas a decir nada más? – preguntó él siguiéndola.

- Sí. Voy a decir algo más… – le dijo dándose la vuelta - Creo que todo ha sido un error y no me arrepiento de haber pasado este tiempo junto a ti, pero no quiero perder más.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Josh… - comenzó ella – Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero… No tenemos una relación de igualdad, tú haces lo que quieres y pretendes que yo haga lo que a ti te parece bien…

- ¿Me estas dejando?

- ¿De verdad crees que realmente hemos estado juntos?

- ¿Qué he sido para ti todo este tiempo?

Kate suspiró, no le apetecía tener que decirle lo que llevaba tiempo pensando, pero la decisión no tenía marcha atrás.

- Pensé que eramos más de lo que realmente somos Josh. Tú me obligas a sacrificarme durante meses con tus viajes a salvar el mundo, pero no eres capaz de comprender que yo también necesito que tú te sacrifiques por mí.

- ¡Y lo hago! ¿Tú sabes lo que sufro cada vez que vas a trabajar sabiendo que puede pasarte algo?

- Siempre supiste que era policía.

- Y yo siempre he querido que lo dejases.

- ¿Ves? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Siempre presionándome para que dejase mi trabajo, pero mientras firmabas viajes durante semanas…

Ambos se quedaron un instante en silencio.

- Lo siento Josh, pero lo mejor es que cada uno sigamos con nuestra vida…

Kate se dio la vuelta, abrió una de las cómodas y empezó a sacar su ropa interior.

- ¿Piensas irte ahora?

- Sería absurdo quedarme. Lo que no pueda llevarme hoy…

- Te lo enviaré a tu trabajo. Quiero las llaves de mi casa.

Kate se giró para mirarle.

- Las tienes sobre el mueble de la entrada.

- No tardes mucho en recoger tus cosas, quiero dormir.

Josh se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón. Kate comenzó a ver borroso, las lágrimas habían empezado a emborronarle la visión. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil, cerró la puerta de la habitación y llamó a la persona que podía ayudar sin hacer preguntas.

- ¿Papá?

- Katie, cariño… ¿Te ocurre algo?

Puso al día a su padre, pidiéndole que fuese hasta allí y llevase cajas. Las cosas con Josh no habían acabado de la mejor forma y prefería poder llevarse todas sus pertenencias ella misma.

Tres horas más tarde y cuando Jim y Kate entraban en el rellano del apartamento para recoger las últimas pertenencias de Kate y bajarlas a los coches, se encontraron con las mismas junto a la puerta y ésta cerrada.

Jim no dijo nada, se limitó a besar a su hija en la mejilla y acercarse para cargar los bultos.

Dos horas después ambos, sentados en la cocina de Jim, sostenían una taza de chocolate entre sus manos, mientras Kate relataba, medio llorando, los acontecimientos del día y su ruptura con Josh.

- Cariño… - dijo Jim después del silencio mientras escuchaba atento – Lucharemos por conseguir a Robert.

Kate se abrazó a su padre, intentando obtener algo de consuelo.

- Y ahora deberíamos dormir un poco – dijo señalando las cajas que había en su entrada – mañana recogeremos todo esto.

Kate asintió y miró su reloj.

- ¡Oh Dios!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Richard Castle… Quedé con él en ir a su casa y recoger a Robert por la mañana… Son casi las seis de la mañana…

Doss horas después, en la casa de Richard Castle, Gina, su mujer, volvía a casa después de pasar una velada entre amigos celebrando el cumpleaños de su jefe. Antes de abrir la puerta, sonrío pensando que su marido estaría esperándola sentado en el sofá para hacer las paces. Esperaba que estuviese preocupado, normalmente cuando salían no solían llegar tan tarde. Abrió la puerta y miró el sofá. Estaba vacío.

Sobre el suelo junto a la entrada había varias cajas y bolsas. A Gina le extrañó y cogió una de ellas, abriéndola y viendo que en su interior había ropa de bebé. ¿Qué estaba planeando su marido? ¿No estaría intentando convencerla de nuevo para que tuviesen un hijo? Pensaba que se lo había dejado bastante claro. No iba a tener hijos mientras pudiese seguir ascendiendo en su trabajo. Gina tenía aspiraciones y un bebé no entraba en ellas.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con su marido y lo que vio le hizo abrir la boca hasta casi desencajarle la mandíbula.

Richard, sentado sobre la cama con un bebé de pocos meses en brazos al que daba el biberón.

- ¿Esto que es?

- Un bebé… Robert…

Gina empezó a notar como la sangre hervía en su interior. ¿Sería ese niño hijo de Richard y fruto de alguna relación a sus espaldas?

- ¿Eres su padre? – preguntó directa elevando la voz y haciendo que Robert se sobresaltase soltando el biberón y girando la cabecita para mirarla.

- ¡No! – aseguró él - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- ¿De dónde ha salido y que hace en nuestra casa?

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Lo estás asustando.

- No creo que esté más asustado de lo que estoy yo.

- Es el hijo de Susan, me lo ha dejado en custodia.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo dejó en su testamento, quiere que me ocupe de él.

- Pero eso… Eso no puede ser… ¿Y no puedes negarte?

- ¿Negarme? ¿Y por qué voy a hacer eso? Era su voluntad y lo haré…

- ¿Qué por qué vas a hacerlo? – le gritó - En nuestros planes no entraba ningún niño.

- Deja de gritar. Le estás asustando.

Richard movió el biberón sobre la boca del niño intentando que volviese a chuparlo.

- Tendrás que devolverlo – le dijo con seguridad mientras se descalzaba y entraba en el baño.

Richard se levantó, poniendo al niño en vertical para ayudarle a expulsar los gases y la siguió.

- No voy a devolverlo, no es un juguete de unos grandes almacenes.

- No lo quiero aquí – dijo ella desnudándose y entrando en la ducha.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Creo que te lo he dejado bien claro. En nuestros planes no entraba ningún niño y no lo quiero aquí. Devuélvelo a quien te lo haya dado.

Richard salió del baño y cerró la puerta. Gina sonrío bajo el agua.

Richard tumbó al pequeño en la cuna portátil que había comprado la tarde anterior y que había colocado junto a su cama. El pequeño le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y Richard le hizo un par de carantoñas, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Robert.

- Tu no te vas de aquí – le dijo suavemente – que se vaya ella si quiere.

Cuando Gina salió del baño, se encontró a Richard vistiéndose.

- ¿Te lo llevas antes de ir al aeropuerto? Llegaremos tarde – preguntó mientras abría el armario y seleccionaba la ropa que iba a ponerse para viajar junto a él.

- Gina, el niño se va a quedar aquí – afirmó – lo hablaremos si quieres durante el viaje.

- Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente clara contigo Richard – le dijo ella vistiéndose – te he dicho que no quiero a ese niño en esta casa.

Richard se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó – Estoy harto de tus imposiciones y tus órdenes. Te he dicho que soy el tutor nombrado por su madre y este niño no se va a ir de esta casa. Sin embargo, tú y tus órdenes podéis hacerlo cuando queráis – dijo enfadado.

- ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

- Que ya no te aguanto más Gina, eso es lo que estoy diciéndote. No aguanto tus órdenes ni que me manejes como si yo fuese tu pelele sin ningún tipo de decisión en este matrimonio, si es que podemos llamarlo así.

- Y yo estoy harta de tus caprichos, de que seas más infantil que ese niño que está ahí, soy tu mujer, no la madre que tiene que estar diciéndote que debes hacer a cada momento.

- Eso tiene fácil solución.

Gina le miró con rabia.

- ¿Me estás intentando decir que quieres el divorcio?

Richard suspiró medio aliviado.

- Sí… - contestó - Creo que esa es la mejor opción ahora que cada uno tiene claro lo que opina del otro y nos hemos atrevido por fin a decírnoslo.

Cuando casi una hora después, Kate levantó la mano para llamar con los nudillos en la puerta de la casa de Richard Castle, ésta se abrió de pronto sin que ella pudiese llegar a realizar su objetivo. La mujer que abrió la puerta, frenó en seco frente a ella y la miró de arriba abajo con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó la rubia a la que ella reconoció como la mujer del escritor, pues la había visto en revistas - ¿La niñera?

A Kate le molestó la forma en la que había hablado y por eso, abusando de su posición por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero, sacando su placa y mostrándosela.

- Policía de Nueva York… – dijo con seguridad deleitándose en la cara de sorpresa de la mujer – Quiero hablar con el señor Richard Castle.

- Ahí lo tiene… Todo suyo… - dijo Gina saliendo y casi arrasando a su paso con ella mientras tiraba de dos maletas – Espero que haya hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que lo arreste.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7.**

Kate miró a Gina mientras desaparecía por el rellano y entraba en el ascensor. Giró su cabeza para observar el interior de la casa.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó dando un paso para entrar - ¿Richard?

Nadie contestó y ella dudó si debía entrar o volver a llamar. Optó por ésta última, golpeando con sus nudillos sobre la puerta y volviendo a llamar en voz alta al dueño de la casa.

Le vio aparecer por uno de los costados de la gran sala, justo por una puerta totalmente rodeada de estanterías llenas de libros. Llevaba al pequeño en un brazo y con el otro sostenía su teléfono móvil. Gesticuló como pudo indicándola que pasase y esperase un momento.

Kate cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó para coger en sus brazos al pequeño y dejarle así que hablase cómodamente. El desapareció por la puerta por la que instantes antes había entrado y que ella pudo ver que esa puerta accedia a un despacho.

Kate con el niño en sus brazos, se sentó en uno de los sofás. No pudo evitar oír parte de la conversación que el escritor mantenía.

- Madre – decía el escritor – no puedes hacerme esto… Quedaste en que te harías cargo ¿Qué quieres que haga yo ahora? Mi avión sale en menos de una hora, ya debería estar en el aeropuerto. No puedo encontrar a alguien con tan poco tiempo…

- … …

- No sé que excusa tienes esta vez, pero estoy bastante decepcionado. Bueno, da igual, ya encontraré la manera… Adiós madre.

Oyó como el escritor bufaba con desesperación e intuyendo que volvería se centró en mirar al pequeño, que tranquilo y curioso observaba todo a su alrededor.

- Hola Kate – saludó.

- Buenos días – contestó ella sonriéndole.

- Sí… Creo que es un estupendo día – dijo con sarcasmo – Supongo que todavía puede salir algo peor.

- ¿Puedo… - dijo ella casi arrepintiéndose - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Richard la sostuvo la mirada pensativo por unos instantes.

- Mira Kate, sé que no te conozco de nada, pero… La verdad es que si puedes ayudarme al menos escuchándome…

Kate le apremió con un gesto a que continuase.

- Mi mujer… Bueno, mi futura ex mujer, acaba de salir por esa puerta…

- ¡Ah! Sí, ella ha sido quién me ha abierto.

Richard sonrió de medio lado.

- Teníamos que estar en Boston dentro de tres horas, pero ha decidido que vaya yo sólo, no es que me importe, al contrario – añadió – pero ahora además de hacerme cargo de los fans, tendré que hablar con los organizadores del evento, doble trabajo. Y para colmo de males mi madre, que tenía que venir a mi casa y quedarse con mi hija, tiene problemas con su marido y me ha dicho que no puede venir…

- ¡Vaya! Creo que es el día de las parejas…

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó extrañado.

- He roto con mi novio.

- Vaya… Lo siento.

- Y yo lo de tu matrimonio.

- Ya… Bueno, creo que saldré ganando…

Kate dejó de mirarle para centrarse en el pequeño.

- Supongo que yo, además, no he venido a darte una buena noticia precisamente…

- ¿Ah si?

- No puedo hacerme cargo de Robert este fin de semana… Ahora mismo no tengo sitio y necesito buscar casa…

Richard se dejó caer en el sofá frente a ella.

- No por favor… No puedo faltar a esa firma… - dijo derrumbado.

- De verdad que lo siento, pero he dormido en el sofá de mi padre…

Richard la miró sonriendo.

- Mira, creo que hay una solución…

- ¿Sí? ¿Tienes una casa con bajo presupuesto y disposición inmediata que alquilarme?

- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites – dijo mirando nervioso su reloj.

- ¿Cómo?

- Arriba hay tres habitaciones libres.

- Pero yo… Tengo que buscar apartamento…

- Te prometo que te ayudaré con ese asunto cuando vuelva de Boston – aseguró.

Kate sopesó la situación. No le conocía de nada. Pero por otro lado algo en su interior le decía que podía fiarse de él.

- Pero Kate, tendría que pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué favor?

- Mi hija… Está arriba durmiendo. Tiene catorce años… ¿Podrías ocuparte de ambos?

- Creo que no has terminado de entender que tengo un problema…

- Y yo te ofrezco la solución, te mudas aquí durante el tiempo que necesites para buscar un apartamento, te juro que te ayudaré con eso, tengo contactos… A cambio te pido que te quedes con los dos este fin de semana.

- Richard…

- Si es necesario te pagaré Kate… Estoy en una situación crítica.

- ¿Pagarme? – preguntó achicando los ojos.

- Tan sólo tienes que decir una cifra…

- No quiero dinero.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

- No me conoces de nada y pretendes dejarme a tu hija y dejar que entre en tu casa…

- Eres policía, creo que eres más fiable que muchas de las cuidadoras que ha tenido Alexis… Además, hasta que encuentres un sitio, podrás ver a diario a Robert…

Kate negó levemente con la cabeza. La verdad es que la casa del escritor estaba situada en un lugar privilegiado de Manhattan, muy cerca de su comisaría, y la idea de poder estar con el pequeño cuando volviese de su trabajo…

- ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar casa?

- Te lo prometo – dijo solemne levantando la mano derecha.

- Está bien…

Richard se levantó de inmediato, dispuesto a explicarle el mayor número de instrucciones sobre su casa, su hija y el pequeño, Robert que pudiese en los diez minutos que le quedaban antes de salir corriendo al aeropuerto.

- En cualquier caso Alexis sabe donde está cada cosa y tienes mi móvil…

- Vale – dijo ella en la puerta despidiéndose de él.

- Elige la habitación que más te guste y en cuanto Alexis se despierte que me llame…

- Vale, vale… Ya me lo has dicho.

- ¡Ah! En el primer cajón de mi escritorio hay un sobre con dinero, por si tienes que comprar algo o surge algún problema…

- No necesito tu dinero.

- Vale, pero está ahí…

Kate negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Kate…

- Dime.

- Gracias… De verdad que me estás haciendo el mayor favor de mi vida.

- Llegarás tarde.

Richard sonrió y se giró para marcharse, pero se paró en seco, volviéndose y acercándose al pequeño, al que dio un beso sobre la frente. Miró a Kate con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar besarla también a ella sobre la mejilla.

Kate sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir y sus mejillas iban a explotar.

- Vuelvo mañana – aseguró – pasadlo bien.

Richard sonrió mientras entraba en el ascensor. Le daba la impresión que esa poli y él iban a llevarse bastante bien. Pensó en su promesa. No iba a ayudar a que encontrase casa, no hacia falta, ya la tenía. Su antiguo apartamento acababa de quedarse libre, sus inquilinos se habían mudado a otra ciudad. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella y más pensando que ahora tenia todas las de ganar para quedarse con la custodia del pequeño, puesto que ella había roto con su novio y él ya tenía experiencia criando a un niño sólo. Y además tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Kate recorrió la casa con Robert en sus brazos. El escritor no le había mostrado el piso superior pero había dicho que podía elegir habitación. Decidió subir. Era una casa enorme, a juzgar por lo que había visto en la planta inferior.

Tras subir por las escaleras accedió a un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. Únicamente una de ellas estaba cerrada y Kate intuyó que se trataba del cuarto donde estaría durmiendo la hija de Richard. Tras revisar las tres habitaciones, se decidió por la más alejada de Alexis, tenía una cama grande, un enorme ventanal y acceso a un baño. A juzgar por lo que veía, ninguna de las habitaciones era usada con frecuencia, ni siquiera había sábanas en las camas. Tendría que esperar a que la chica se despertase y la enseñase donde estaban guardadas.

De pronto Robert comenzó a revolverse incómodo en sus brazos y empezó a llorar. Kate intentó calmarlo pero tras unos segundos y al comprender que quizás tendría que cambiarle de pañal, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. En ese momento Alexis abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó sorprendida al verla allí con el pequeño en brazos.

- Tú debes de ser Alexis. Tu padre me ha dicho que le llamases en cuanto te despertases. Soy Kate.

- Ya… Hola Kate… Le llamaré – dijo confundida entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

Kate bajó y entró a la habitación del escritor. Puso al pequeño en el cambiador y se dispuso a cambiarle de pañal. Como intuía el niño estaba incómodo. Le costó un poco hacerse con él pequeño y cambiarle el pañal, no paraba de moverse y ella no tenía experiencia. Cuando acabó de colocárselo, Robert comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

- Creo que le has apretado demasiado el pañal – dijo Alexis a su espalda acercándose.

La chica soltó el adhesivo y volvió a colocarlo bajo la atenta mirada de Kate. El niño se había callado en cuanto Alexis se había acercado.

- Ya está.

- Gracias yo…

- Papá me ha dicho que vas a quedarte aquí con nosotros hasta mañana.

- Así es.

- Y me ha dicho que eras amiga de Will, el marido de Susan – dijo con tristeza.

- Sí.

Alexis pidió permiso con gestos para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos y Kate se lo cedió.

- ¿Has elegido habitación?

- Creo que me quedaré en la que está pintada de verde.

- Es la mejor… Después de la mía.

- Tendré que subir las cosas de Robert allí.

- Yo te ayudaré.

- Y deberíamos ir a casa de mi padre para traer mis cosas…

- ¿Tenemos que acompañarte?

- Debéis acompañarme, no puedo dejaros aquí solos.

- Pero yo…

- Supongo que puedes quedarte sola y ya lo habrás hecho más veces, pero me quedaré más tranquila si me acompañas. Así además te haces cargo de Robert mientras cojo mis cosas.

La chica no puso ninguna objeción.

- Lo malo es que mi coche no tiene sillita para Robert – dijo pensativa.

- Puedes llevar el de mi padre, ayer compró una y la puso en el coche.

Kate lo sopesó durante un momento.

- Quizá será mejor que le llame.

- Date prisa… Iba a subir al avión.

Kate le llamó y tuvo la suerte de dar con él antes de que embarcase. Richard no puso ninguna pega a que ella utilizase su coche, dándole instrucciones de cómo llegar hasta el aparcamiento y la plaza en la que estaba estacionado.

Instantes después Kate preparaba el desayuno para Alexis, buscando lo necesario entre los armarios de la cocina, mientras observaba a Robert que sentado en su trona jugueteaba con un muñeco golpeándolo contra la mesa para después llevarlo a su boca.

Pensó por un momento si el escritor estaba engañándola con respecto a la edad de su hija, parecía tener más de catorce años, por el modo en el que se comportaba y su serenidad ante ella, que era una total desconocida.

- Ya estoy lista – anunció la chica acercándose.

- Desayuna y nos vamos.

- Kate…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿De verdad mi padre y tú vais a ir a los tribunales para que os den la custodia de Robert?

Kate no supo que contestar.

- No me mal interpretes, pero pensaba que para llegar a los tribunales había que llevarse mal y si mi padre me ha dejado a tu cargo… No entiendo nada…

- Creo que tu padre se encontraba en una situación desesperada y yo he sido su única opción – aseguró sonriéndola.

- ¡Vaya!

- Desayuna… ¿Tienes deberes o que estudiar?

- Tengo que estudiar, pero no demasiado ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué te parece un paseo por Central Park cuando volvamos de recoger mis cosas?

La chica sonrió.

- ¿Y podré comerme un perrito caliente?

- Que yo recuerde tu padre no me ha dado instrucciones sobre tu dieta así que…

- ¡Genial!

Kate sonrió y se acercó a Robert.

- Tiene los mismos ojos que Will – dijo pensativa.

Alexis observó a los dos pensando que sin conocer a aquella mujer, estaba cayéndole muy bien. Sonrió pensando que ahora que su padre y Gina parecían haberse dado cuenta que nunca debieron estar juntos, esa policía era una buena candidata para ser una "buena amiga" de su padre.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Kate no pensaba que hacerse cargo de un bebé era una tarea tan complicada, y sobre todo, tan sacrificada.

Alguna vez, cuando aún estaba en secundaria, se había hecho cargo de cuidar por algunas horas a los hijos de los vecinos, pero ni eran niños tan pequeños, ni los había tenido durante las veinticuatro horas. Ahora sabía que era una tarea bastante ardua para una sola persona y eso que contaba con el apoyo de Alexis. Sentía que se le agotaban las fuerzas.

No obstante, cada vez que miraba los ojos del pequeño Robert, se acordaba de Will y de la carta que le había dejado y las energías para aguantar todo ese peso volvían de nuevo.

Miró su reloj, se suponía que Richard tendría que volver en un par de horas. En cuanto lo hiciese, aprovecharía para ponerse ropa deportiva y hacer su sesión diaria de yoga.

Se sentía cómoda en esa casa, aunque probablemente era porque el dueño de la misma no estaba allí, y manejar a Alexis era bastante sencillo, tan sólo era una adolescente a la que se podía moldear fácilmente sobre todo si las conversaciones entre ambas giraban en torno a las preocupaciones más agudas de la joven en ese momento, es decir, estudios, amigos, ropa y chicos. Kate se sentía como la hermana mayor que nunca fue hablando con la chica sobre esos temas.

Le sorprendió cuando esa misma mañana Alexis le pidió que la acompañase cualquier día a comprar ropa y Kate accedió encantada a hacerlo en cuanto ambas tuviesen tiempo.

Miró su reloj esperando que Richard volviese a la hora a la que había indicado el día anterior y la diese un poco de tregua con Robert. Se quedó pensativa por un momento. ¿Qué pasaría si ganaba el juicio y se hacía cargo del pequeño? Sin duda necesitaría una guardería y alguien de confianza para poder dejar al pequeño si se le complicaba un caso y tenía que volver más tarde.

Tomó su portátil y comenzó a buscar las guarderías que tenían convenio con el departamento de policía, había oído comentar a algunos de sus compañeros que los precios y los horarios estaban regulados para facilitar que los agentes pudiesen seguir desempeñando su trabajo. Cerca de la doce había una, entró en la web y miró en los requisitos para poder inscribir a Robert. El primer requisito y ya estaba de mal humor. Era necesario que el agente fuese el padre o la madre del niño. ¿No serviría con ser el tutor legal? ¿Podría adoptar al niño? Tendría que hablar con su padre para que le explicase los términos legales.

Estaba claro que Will no pensó demasiado en esos temas cuando hizo el testamento. Por otro lado Kate pensaba en la casa del matrimonio. No había comentado nada con los abogados, pero tanto ella como Richard tendrían que saber si esa casa tenía alguna deuda o no. Si no estuviese pagada, el pobre Robert heredaría las deudas de sus padres. Sacó su móvil y se apuntó en la agenda las dudas que le iban surgiendo.

El pequeño protestó desde la manta de juegos donde estaba sentado y Kate le miró para acto seguido comprobar su reloj. Era la hora de la merienda. Se levantó como un resorte y fue a la cocina para prepararle su papilla de cereales con fruta. Mientras lo hacía la puerta de la calle se abrió y un entusiasmado Richard llamó al pequeño desde la misma.

El niño miró la proveniencia de la voz y sonrío al ver a Castle jugando con un avión de peluche soltando un pequeño gritito e intentando gatear hacia él.

- ¡Eso es pequeño! – dijo Castle entusiasmado agachándose.

Castle se fue acercando al pequeño acortando la distancia y finalmente le hizo entrega del avión.

Kate que observaba la escena en silencio mientras preparaba la papilla, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la misma. Richard, al notar la mirada de ella, se levantó del suelo mirándola sonriente.

- ¿Qué tal se han portado?

- ¡Papá! – gritó Alexis bajando por la escalera y lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Hola cielo – contestó él intentando no caerse ante el ímpetu de su hija.

- ¿Sabes? – comenzó la chica entusiasmada – Ha sido un fin de semana genial, ayer estuvimos en Central Park comimos perritos y luego fuimos a China Town a por la cena, esta mañana hemos estado paseando y viendo escaparates y Kate ha prometido acompañarme a comprar ropa…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Richard mirando a Kate que se encogió de hombros – Eso es estupendo.

- ¿A que sí? – preguntó Alexis - ¿Qué me has traído de Boston?

- ¡Ah! Sí claro… Tu regalo…

Richard metió la mano de la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano y sacó un pequeño paquete que entregó a su hija. Miró a Kate de nuevo.

- Cada vez que un miembro de ésta familia sale de viaje, tiene la obligación de traer regalos para todos – aclaró.

- Entiendo – contestó Kate cogiendo una cuchara para Robert.

- Así que… - siguió él mirando como Alexis rompía el papel y sonreía al ver el reloj que le había comprado – También he traído algo para ti…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella algo molesta.

- Claro Kate – informó Alexis – siempre lo hacemos así.

Richard elevó las cejas sonriendo de medio lado. Metió la mano de nuevo en la bolsa y sacó un paquete entregándoselo a Kate.

- Yo…

- Ábrelo, vamos – apremió Alexis.

- Robert tiene que merendar – dijo ella titubeando sonrojada.

- Sí claro, yo se lo daré – se ofreció Richard - ¿Vamos al sofá? – preguntó a ambas mujeres quitándole de las manos el plato y la cuchara a Kate.

Alexis se sentó entre su padre y Kate, ajustándose el reloj en la muñeca y admirándolo.

- ¿No piensas abrirlo? – preguntó la pelirroja a Kate dándose cuenta que no lo hacía.

- Sí… Sí claro…

Kate comenzó a abrir el paquete, descubriendo que era un frasco de su colonia preferida. Richard que daba de comer entre sonrisas a Robert, la miró de lado.

- ¿Pero…? – preguntó ella sorprendida esbozando una sonrisa.

- Memoria olfativa – contestó él que entendió la pregunta.

Kate asintió.

- Gracias… No era necesario…

- Es una manía de los Castle – dijo Alexis con seguridad – o eso es lo que dice la abuela.

- Por cierto hablando de la abuela… ¿Sabes algo de ella? – preguntó Richard a Alexis.

- No. ¿Tenía que llamarla?

- No. Luego lo haré yo.

Alexis miró a su padre y vio que su semblante era algo serio.

- Mejor llamo yo – dijo la chica.

Richard asintió con la cabeza mientras su hija entraba a su despacho para hablar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Ha ido todo bien? – preguntó a Kate.

- Sí… Tu hija es un verdadero encanto.

- Eso es porque se parece a su padre – dijo riendo.

Kate le miró elevando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

- No entiendo a quien se parece – aseguró - yo a su edad era un verdadero gamberro y su madre jamás sentará la cabeza…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Técnicamente ya lo has hecho… - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Por qué tu mujer no se llevó a Alexis con ella ayer?

Richard limpió la cara de Robert.

- Gina es mi segunda mujer, no es la madre de Alexis.

- ¡Ah! Claro… Entiendo…

- Pensarás que soy un desastre y que no debería hacerme cargo de Robert…

Kate levantó la mano.

- No me corresponde a mí juzgar – se adelantó a decir.

- Bueno, en cualquier caso, podrás utilizarlo contra mí – aseguró él sonriendo.

- Eso sí – dijo ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa – y ten por seguro que mi abogado será duro de pelar.

- ¿En serio tienes ya abogado? – preguntó curioso.

- Sí… Mi padre.

- Vaya… ¿Y tu madre a que se dedica? Tú policía, tu padre abogado… ¿Juez? ¿Fiscal?

Kate se quedó muy seria y tendió la mano al pequeño Robert.

- Mi madre murió hace nueve años.

- Lo siento… Yo… – intentó disculparse.

- No importa, no lo sabías.

Alexis volvió al salón y ambos la miraron, la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado Richard entregándole el niño a Kate.

- La abuela…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó levantándose de inmediato.

- Su marido… - Alexis le entregó el teléfono.

Richard se puso al teléfono.

- Madre… - dijo desapareciendo por la puerta de su despacho.

Kate invitó a Alexis para que se sentase a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?

La chica negó con la cabeza y Kate se atrevió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a ella intentando consolarla.

Minutos después Richard salió de su despacho y se quedó mirando el panorama que tenía sobre su sofá. Aquella mujer a la que no conocía prácticamente de nada, abrazaba a su hija con una mano y sostenía al pequeño con la otra.

Kate le miró y él se acercó hasta ellos.

- Cariño, no te preocupes – dijo a la chica arrodillándose a su lado – la abuela está bien y se mudará a vivir aquí con nosotros.

- ¿De verdad?

Richard asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo volver a llamarla?

- Claro que sí.

Alexis volvió al despacho de su padre y Richard se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a Kate y el niño.

- Han estafado a mi madre.

- ¿Qué?

- Su marido – comenzó - hace unos días vació su cuenta corriente sin que ella lo supiese y el viernes discutieron y él se fue llevándose todas sus cosas.

- Puedo buscarle…

- No. No quiere denunciar.

- Pero…

- Gracias Kate, pero está tan avergonzada…

- Está bien, si en unos días cambia de opinión…

- Te lo diré, no te preocupes. Se mudará con nosotros, ahora mismo no puede hacer frente al alquiler de su casa y no quiere mi dinero. La he convencido al decirle que necesito su ayuda con Alexis y Robert.

- Entonces será mejor que yo encuentre cuanto antes un apartamento…

- No – contestó con seguridad – te prometí ayuda con eso y en esta casa hay sitio de sobra para todos.

Richard la miró con seriedad, queriendo trasmitirle que cuando él hacía una promesa, la cumplía.

- Mañana llamaré a mis contactos. Además, no te preocupes por mi madre, apuesto lo que quieras a que se le pasará la pena en un par de meses.

Kate le miró sorprendida.

- Seguro que cuando te diga quién es lo comprenderás.

- Ahora si que estoy intrigada.

Richard comenzó a reír. Miró a su hija que salió de su despacho con su semblante completamente cambiado y sonriente.

- Cielo, dile a Kate quién es tu abuela.

Alexis se acercó al piano y tomó un marco con una fotografía y se la acercó a Kate.

- ¿Tu madre es Martha Rodgers? ¿La actriz? – preguntó Kate reconociendo a la actriz.

- No – aseguró Alexis con rotundidad – No puedes decir eso.

Kate sintió que sus mejillas ardían ante las palabras de la chica.

- La abuela es "La gran Martha Rodgers" – dijo con solemnidad Alexis provocando la risa de Richard y la confusión de Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

Fue una sorpresa para Kate descubrir que Richard Castle era el hijo de Martha Rodgers. Normalmente el escritor aparecía en los periódicos, cuando acudía a fiestas, a actos benéficos o presentaba sus libros, pero salvo eso, no había visto ninguna noticia sobre su vida privada.

- No te lo podías imaginar ¿Verdad? – preguntó Richard mientras sostenía a Robert sobre sus rodillas.

- No. Tampoco es que siga tu vida privada…

- Ya… Yo que tú no lo haría. Siempre me tacharon de ser un juerguista incorregible y mujeriego. Supongo que en cuanto Gina presente el divorcio volverán a colgarme esa etiqueta.

Kate le miró. Ambos mantuvieron el silencio. Si algo no le parecía en absoluto ese hombre que tenía delante, era que fuese un juerguista. Daba la impresión de ser un hombre familiar y hogareño.

- Alexis – dijo Richard a su hija - ¿Qué tal va la preparación del examen de mañana?

- ¡Ah! Muy bien – contestó la chica – y ya que has venido antes, tengo que preguntarte sobre como utilizar correctamente algunas figuras literarias en una redacción…

- Está bien. Deja que me dé una ducha y me ponga cómodo y nos ponemos con eso.

- Vale – contestó la chica – voy a por mi libro – dijo subiendo la escalera.

- ¿Podrías? – preguntó Richard señalando con la cabeza al pequeño para que Kate le tomase en brazos.

- Sí… Sí claro – dijo haciéndose cargo del niño.

- En cuanto acabé te dejaré que aproveches para salir un rato o… Lo que quieras hacer.

- Sí… Te iba a pedir que te quedases con él, necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio…

- Claro que si.

Kate le siguió con la mirada mientras él cogió la maleta que había dejado en la entrada y desaparecía por su habitación. Robert llamó su atención tirando de su pelo.

- ¡Oye! No seas gamberro, me haces daño.

Kate le puso en el suelo, de pie, sujetándole entre sus piernas y el pequeño se agarró a la mesa baja que había al lado del sofá y agarró la caja del perfume que Richard había comprado.

- No, no… Esto no – dijo quitándoselo con suavidad de las manos y dándole su avión de peluche.

El pequeño se dejó caer al suelo aterrizando sobre su mullido pañal y comenzó a jugar con unas enormes piezas de plástico de colores.

Kate miró la caja que tenía entre las manos. ¿Cómo era posible que Richard hubiese memorizado la colonia que ella usaba? Se habían visto… ¿Tres veces? Intentó recordar esos encuentros, una vez en el cementerio, otra en el despacho de abogados y la tercera la mañana anterior.

Pensó en el olor de él, recordaba su aroma y que era muy agradable pero no podría saber de que colonia usaba, ni se creía capaz de localizarla si le diesen a oler entre diferentes muestras.

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Por un momento fantaseó con la idea de estar con él. Realmente era muy atractivo y tenía buen cuerpo, en especial su trasero… Pero realmente lo que más le atraía de ese hombre era su mirada. Los ojos azules siempre habían sido su perdición. Su mente voló hasta Josh, precisamente él no tenía los ojos azules… Mañana viajaba a Honduras y estaría fuera del país seis meses. Dolía que él no hubiese intentado pedir perdón después de cómo se comportó poniendo sus maletas en la calle. Tanto tiempo juntos y al parecer no se conocían.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Alexis sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Kate sonrió a la chica que quitó de inmediato su libro del alcance de Robert, bastante interesado en descubrir que era lo que tenía en las manos.

- No Robby – le dijo revolviéndole el pelo – no puedo dejártelo.

- ¿Robby? – preguntó Richard saliendo de su habitación vestido con un pantalón de pijama, una camiseta negra y el pelo oscurecido por la humedad.

- Me gusta más que Robert. Aún es pequeño para llamarle Robert – afirmó la joven.

Richard miró a Kate que le hizo un gesto frunciendo los labios divertida. Ella también estaba de acuerdo en llamar al pequeño por el diminutivo de su nombre.

- Vale. Pues si todos estamos de acuerdo…

El pequeño comenzó a balbucear emitiendo sonidos imitando a los adultos y Richard comenzó a reír.

- Parece que él también está de acuerdo.

- Sí – contestó Kate riendo.

Richard se acercó y se sentó junto a su hija.

- Veamos que es eso tan complicado.

Ella le tendió el libro señalándole una hoja en concreto.

- Richard – dijo Kate levantándose – yo…

- ¡Claro! - contestó él cayendo en la cuenta que ella iba a tomarse un rato libre – Yo me hago cargo, ve tranquila.

- Gracias.

Kate desapareció escaleras arriba con su regalo en la mano, mientras Richard comenzaba a aclarar a Alexis todas sus dudas.

Instantes después, Kate, que había cambiado la inicial idea de hacer Yoga por la de salir a correr por el barrio, bajaba por las escaleras manipulando su iPhone para utilizarlo como MP3.

- Estaré fuera mas o menos una hora - les dijo Kate.

- Vale – dijo Richard sin mirarla – no te preocupes.

Kate asintió y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

- Hasta luego – dijo despidiéndose.

Richard levantó la mirada correspondiendo al saludo y no pudo dejar de observar el trasero de la detective firmemente marcado bajo las mallas que ella se había puesto para salir a correr. Ella le daba la espalda y él se recreó en esa vista.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Alexis dándole un codazo.

- ¿Qué? – contestó mirándola ahora que la puerta se había cerrado tras salir Kate.

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – preguntó Alexis con una sonrisita en su cara.

- ¿Y a ti?

- Te he preguntado yo primero.

- Ya… Pero no deberías preguntar esas cosas a tu padre.

- Vale. Pues tómalo entonces como una afirmación – aseguró la chica – y ten cuidado que no te vea mirándola de esa forma.

- ¿Qué forma? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

Alexis elevó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

- No me has contestado… ¿A ti te gusta? – preguntó él.

- Kate es genial – afirmó Alexis provocando la sonrisa de su padre.

- Lo has pasado bien ¿Eh? – dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

- Papá… Siento lo de Gina… - dijo Alexis poniéndose seria.

- Bueno… No te preocupes por eso cariño, nuestras diferencias cada vez eran mayores y es mejor así… Por los dos.

Volvieron al libro de Alexis, esquivando las manos de Robby que intentaba a toda costa hacerse con el mismo.

Después de un buen rato, Alexis ya había solucionado sus dudas y sentada en la alfombra junto a Robby le entretenía apilando bloques de plástico que el niño tiraba entre risas. Richard aprovechó el momento para volver a llamar a su madre.

- Mamá.

- Hola querido.

- ¿Estás más tranquila?

- No sé si se puede llamar tranquilidad o aceptación, hijo.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a dormir a casa ésta noche?

- Cariño, te lo agradezco, pero tengo tantas cosas que organizar…

- No te preocupes por eso, mañana llamaré a una empresa de mudanzas y se encargarán de empaquetar y llevar todo mi guardamuebles.

- Tengo que organizarme. Y tú hijo… ¿Estás bien después de lo de Gina?

- Hace años que no me sentía igual de bien. Llevo veinticuatro horas sin que nadie me dé órdenes.

- Y… ¿Qué tal con esa chica de la que habla mi nieta?

- ¿Con Kate?

- Supongo…

- Parece agradable y tu nieta está encantada.

- Pero… ¿Ella y tú…?

- ¡No! Como ya te dije era amiga de Will, el marido de Susan, yo apenas la conozco.

- Bueno, antes de conocer a Gina esa era la tónica de las chicas que metías en tu cama.

- Si crees que ella es la razón por la que Gina y yo nos divorciamos, te equivocas, la conozco desde hace tres días.

- Sin embargo has dejado que viva en tu casa y se haga cargo de tu hija…

- No tenía otra opción. Y además, si queremos que Robby sea un niño feliz, deberíamos colaborar entre nosotros y conocernos.

- Robby… ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo hijo?

- Parte de lo que tengo se lo debo a Susan, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

- Está bien hijo, está bien.

- Además, ahora que tú vas a venir con nosotros…

- Claro…

Richard oyó un golpe seguido del llanto del pequeño y se despidió de su madre. Salió al salón y se encontró con Alexis que sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño que no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se ha dado un golpe con la mesa al tirar los bloques…Yo…

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Kate miró la escena. Richard con el niño en brazos intentaba consolarle y Alexis les miraba con cara de terror.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kate acercándose.

- Se ha golpeado la mano contra la mesa – intentó explicar Alexis.

El pequeño se giró al oír la voz de Kate, echándole los brazos para que ella le cogiese sin dejar de llorar.

- Ma… ma… mama – balbuceó Robby dejando a todos con la boca abierta…


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Kate lo tomó en sus brazos y el niño escondió su cara en el cuello de ella sin parar de llorar. Kate miró a padre e hija sorprendida y extrañada. Comenzó a mover al pequeño, acunándolo y pasándole la mano por la espalda.

- Ya cariño ya… - le dijo con suavidad – Ya pasó.

Richard la sonrió mientras observaba como poco a poco el niño iba calmándose con las caricias de Kate. Tras unos segundos Kate le separó de su cuello para mirarle la carita.

- Robby – le dijo besándole en la frente – veamos esa manita…

Richard intentó cogerle la mano, pero el pequeño volvió a llorar, refugiándose de nuevo en el cuello de Kate, que estaba completamente húmedo por las lágrimas y los mocos del pequeño.

- ¿Me dais un pañuelo? – pidió Kate.

- Voy – dijo Alexis.

- Vamos Robby – dijo Richard al pequeño tocándole el brazo – deja que veamos esa mano…

El niño se aferró con más fuerza a Kate.

- Creo que está asustado – dijo Kate – se agarra con fuerza a mi camiseta, no le pasa nada en la mano.

Richard observó las manos de Robby, afirmando que Kate tenía razón, sus manos estaban bien.

- Es posible que eche de menos a Susan en este momento – dijo con pena Kate.

- Puede ser – contestó él – aunque es demasiado pequeño para tener un vínculo irrompible con su madre, por suerte estás aquí tú y te identifica como si fueses ella.

- ¿Tú crees?

- A estas edades no se enteran Kate, necesitan tener sus necesidades cubiertas, atención y sobre todo cariño. Afortunadamente para él, todo esto que ha pasado le ha pillado en el momento justo para no enterarse...

- Ya… Justo para olvidarse de sus padres y no crecer con ellos – admitió pesadamente.

- Bueno – dijo el sonriéndola – nos tiene a nosotros.

Kate no supo que contestarle. Quería decirle que después de ese momento con Robby, pensaba luchar con uñas y dientes para quedarse a ese niño. Aunque por otro lado se le caía el mundo encima al ver como su escaso tiempo libre iba a desaparecer por completo para dedicarse en exclusiva al cuidado del pequeño, por no hablar de todos los gastos que iba a conllevar y la enorme responsabilidad con esa personita.

Kate volvió a separar al niño de su cuerpo, mirando su carita.

- Robby, ya pasó – le dijo besándole y cogiéndole la mano con cuidado para mirársela y comprobar que estaba bien.

Alexis le tendió un pañuelo a Kate y ella limpió con delicadeza los mocos y las lágrimas de la cara del niño.

- Mira campeón – dijo Richard llamando la atención del niño sentándose en el suelo y colocando los bloques de plástico apilados y lejos de la mesa.

Robby sonrió señalando el suelo y Kate se agachó con él en brazos, sentándose junto a Richard.

- Ve si quieres a ducharte o te enfriarás – dijo Richard sin mirarla – yo me ocupo de él, no te preocupes.

- Sí – contestó ella.

Sintió que su cara se acaloraba. Sin duda él se había fijado en las manchas de humedad de su camiseta e incluso puede que el exceso de sudor se notase en el ambiente y eso no la gustaba en absoluto. Se levantó de inmediato y voló escaleras arriba.

Richard la siguió con la mirada, consciente que ella no se daba cuenta que la miraba el trasero y las curvas que aparecían bajo la mojada camiseta. Sonrió y cuando ella desapareció piso arriba volvió a mirar a Robby, encontrándose con los ojos de su hija que le miraban divertida.

- Si no quieres que ella se dé cuenta deberías intentar disimular un poco – le dijo.

- ¿Y si no me importa que se dé cuenta?

Alexis entrecerró los ojos y Richard se echó a reír.

- Está bien, está bien… Seré bueno.

- Creo que se te olvida que sólo tengo catorce años...

- ¡Ups! Lo siento… - dijo avergonzado.

Era cierto, a Richard se le olvidaba que Alexis era casi una niña. La complicidad que tenían ambos era tan grande que se trataban como verdaderos confidentes, sin entender que había cosas de la vida de cada uno que por la diferencia de edad y por el parentesco, no deberían de revelarse.

Richard se quedó pensativo por un momento mientras miraba a Alexis.

- Cariño…

- ¿Qué?

- A ti… Gina no te gustaba ¿Verdad?

Alexis se encogió de hombros.

- Dime la verdad.

- De todas las novias que tuviste antes que ella…

- Eso es un golpe bajo…

- Bueno, ella no me miraba como un estorbo… Y era divertido cuando me llevaba a la peluquería o de compras…

Richard sonrió de medio lado. Cuando decidió casarse con Gina, en parte lo hizo por ella. Alexis se estaba haciendo mayor y necesitaba una figura femenina en su vida. Gina parecía la mejor opción de todas las que habían pasado por su cama. Además le gustó que ella tuviese muy clara su posición profesional, no intentando dejar todo y vivir de él, como muchas de las mujeres con las que se había topado. Aunque después, ese empuje tan profesional fuese el mayor motivo de su divorcio. Gina y su ambición profesional.

Por un momento fantaseó con la idea de que Kate y él fuesen pareja. Se llevaba bien con Alexis, criarían juntos a Robby y… ¡Qué narices! ¡Ella estaba realmente bien! Y por lo que le había dado la impresión en el poco tiempo que habían compartido, parecía bastante cabal y consecuente. A decir verdad, era la primera mujer que había rechazado su dinero con tanta seguridad. Y además había gastado el suyo propio en llevar a su hija a comer…

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Kate bajaba por las escaleras hasta que el pequeño Robby comenzó a balbucear sonidos sin sentido mirando a la detective y sonriendo cuando ella empezó a decirle palabras cariñosas. Richard se perdió en el olor que desprendía ella.

- ¿A que hueles? – preguntó directo.

- No sé… Supongo que a mi gel de frutas… -contestó tímidamente.

Él asintió y ambos hicieron un silencio mientras miraban al niño.

- Es un niño muy guapo ¿Verdad? – dijo casi sin darse cuenta Kate.

- Eso lo dices porque no has visto mis fotos de bebé.

- ¡Papá!

- Bueno, eso puede arreglarse, si veo a tu madre en los próximos días le pediré que me enseñe algunas – se atrevió a bromear ella.

- ¡Que graciosa! Para tu información podrás conocerla mañana.

Kate le sacó la lengua arrepintiéndose acto seguido al darse cuenta que no tenían tanta confianza. Él la miró fijándose que debajo de la camiseta que se había puesto después de ducharse, no llevaba sujetador. Kate se dio cuenta y sonrojada se levantó.

- Voy a preparar la cena – dijo.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Richard.

- Bueno, Robby tendrá que cenar… ¿Os gusta el puré de verduras?

- ¿Verduras? – dijo Alexis arrugando la nariz.

- Claro que sí señorita – contestó Kate – serán tus mayores aliadas si quieres tener esa piel libre de granos…

- No me gustan.

- No has probado como las hago yo.

Alexis se encogió de hombros mirando a su padre, esperando que él saliese en su defensa. Nunca la obligaba a comer si algo no era de su gusto.

- ¿Y como las haces? Si puede saberse…

- Muy ricas – dijo Kate levantándose.

- Papá…

- Dales una oportunidad Alexis, te prometo que si no te gustan te prepararé otra cosa ¿Vale?

Alexis sonrió aceptando el trato.

Cuando, horas después, la pelirroja dejó vacío el plato que tenía delante, Richard miró a Kate sorprendido y agradecido. Era complicado que Alexis cediese cuando no quería comer algo.

Kate terminó de dar el puré al pequeño, limpió su cara y lavó el muñeco de goma que el niño había manchado metiéndole dentro del bol de la cena.

- Y este señorito debería irse a bañar y a dormir – dijo Kate sacándole de la trona donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó Richard.

- No. Tranquilo, termina de cenar.

- ¿Dónde vas a bañarle? – preguntó al ver que ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- Tengo sus cosas en mi habitación, la bañera, la ropa, la cuna…

- ¿No dormirá en la mía?

Kate bajó los dos escalones que había subido y se giró para mirarle.

- Tú pasarás el día con él…

- Necesitarás descansar…

- Anoche no se despertó…

Richard miró al niño que investigaba entre los rizos de ella. No se merecía que ambos comenzasen a discutir sobre donde debería dormir.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con el baño? – preguntó Richard.

- Claro…

Alexis entró en el baño de Kate y se encontró a ambos adultos arrodillados junto a la bañera, mientras Richard jugaba a sumergir un muñeco, Kate pasaba la suave esponja por el cuello del niño.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – preguntó la chica que ya se había puesto su pijama y se disponía a meterse en la cama.

- No cariño – contestó él - ¿Te acuestas ya?

- Mañana tengo un examen…

- Sí, claro – dijo levantándose para dar un beso a su hija.

Alexis sorprendió a su padre cuando se inclinó para dar un beso al niño y otro a Kate.

- Hasta mañana – le dijo Kate sonriendo y correspondiendo al beso de la chica.

Richard volvió a arrodillarse y continuó jugando con el niño.

- Creo que voy a sacarlo antes de que se enfríe el agua – dijo de inmediato Kate.

- Has congeniado genial con Alexis – comentó él mientras cogía la toalla para envolver al niño.

Kate no dijo nada y puso a Robby en los brazos de Richard, que le envolvió por completo con la toalla mirando a su alrededor sin saber bien donde ponerle.

- Creo que debería haber comprado un cambiador – se lamentó.

- Quizá lo tenga en su casa.

- Creo que deberíamos ir hasta allí y traer sus cosas.

- No sé si voy a poder hasta el fin de semana…

- Mi madre estará mañana aquí, podemos dejarle con ella y acercarnos cuanto antes… No sé si alguien a entrado en esa casa, quizás haya cosas que recoger, comida que tirar…

Kate le miró. No había caído en eso. Susan y Will no tenían familia, nadie habría ido allí.

- Está bien, veré que puedo hacer, quizá si no tengo ningún caso pueda salir antes.

- ¿Lo ponemos sobre tu cama?

Mientras Richard secaba y daba crema al niño, Kate elegía un pijama y cogía un pañal.

- Mañana vaciaré la habitación de al lado para él – explicó.

- ¿No crees que te precipitas? – dijo ella un poco indignada, pensaba luchar por Robby.

- Hasta que el juez se pronuncie me gustaría que tuviese un sitio con sus cosas – aclaró algo nervioso – supongo que no es malo que duerma solo, podemos poner unos intercomunicadores y tenerle vigilado… Además tu madrugarás y no puede quedarse sin vigilancia…

Ella soltó un poco de aire, no era el principio de una pelea, al fin y al cabo él tenía razón, por la mañana ella solía salir a correr, no podía dejar al niño solo en su habitación o despertarle para bajarle, cuna incluida, a la habitación de él.

- Perdona… Sí… Tienes razón.

Robby comenzó a balbucear y ambos se centraron de nuevo en él.

- Lo siento – dijo Kate al rato – pero es como si algo me pegase a él y…

- No quieres dejarle ni un momento…

- Exacto.

- Lo entiendo – dijo mirándola – porque me está pasando lo mismo…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11.**

Lo que no podía saber Kate, es que por la mente de Richard, de la persona de la que parecía incapaz de despegarse era de ella. Desde que había vuelto de su viaje, se había sentido realmente a gusto a su lado, tanto que incluso le fastidiaba que se fuese a dormir tan pronto en vez de hablar con él un rato.

Para Kate, ese niño estaba ahondando fuerte en su corazón como pensaba que jamás nadie podría llegar a hacerlo desde hacía casi diez años y lejos de comprender la indirecta de Richard, pensó que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo y que si llegaban a juicio uno de los dos saldría perdiendo. Por no hablar de Robby. Por un momento pensó en llegar a un acuerdo con él en ese mismo momento, pero lo desestimó al darse cuenta que no conocía en absoluto al hombre que tenía enfrente mirándola atentamente mientras ella tomaba en sus brazos a Robby.

- Bueno… - dijo Richard señalando con el pulgar hacia detrás – Será mejor que baje y le acuestes.

- Sí. ¿Puedes apagar la luz cuando salgas por favor? – preguntó mientras encendía una pequeña lamparita infantil que Richard había comprado y que emitía una suave luz.

- Claro que si.

Antes de salir de la habitación Richard se giró para hablarla.

- Si necesitas algo… Estaré en mi despacho escribiendo.

- Gracias.

Richard cerró la puerta y Kate soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. ¿Por qué su presencia la turbaba tanto?

Richard bajó al piso inferior y recogió los restos de la cena intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese molestar a las tres personas que estaban arriba. Mientras recogía pensaba en el vuelco que había dado su vida en los últimos días. Había pasado de ser un hombre casado con una hija de catorce años y una representante estupenda, a de repente, quedarse sin representante, sin mujer, con un niño de pocos meses, con su madre que se mudaría con ellos y con una policía con la que tenía que ir a un juicio de custodia cuando en realidad lo que le gustaría era llevarla al juzgado pero para otra cosa.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, como queriendo que las ideas se despegaran de ella, se encaminó a su despacho y sin demasiadas ganas para escribir, decidió revisar sus contratos con Susan. Debía buscar otro representante. A su mente volvió el instante en el que recibió la llamada de Gina comunicándole que Susan había fallecido. Sonrió con tristeza recordándolo:

- _Cariño, tendrás que buscar de inmediato otra persona para sustituirla y yo conozco al adecuado, mi amigo Harold, sin duda…_

- _Gina, no puedo pensar en eso ahora…_

- _¿Cómo que no puedes pensar en tu carrera? Tienes que hacerlo de inmediato, hablaré con él._

- _Haz lo que quieras_…

Desde luego que jamás aceptaría tener como representante a un amigo o conocido de Gina. Bastante tenía ya con tenerla a ella como editora. Comenzó a leer los primeros contratos con Susan y al hacerlo, descubrió que al principio, Susan tenía un socio con el que nunca trató y que después se mudó a vivir a Seattle y dejaron de ser socios.

Buscó en internet su nombre. Si Susan había sido su socia, seguramente tendrían parecidas formas de trabajar. No tardó en encontrarle. Seguía en Seattle y seguía siendo representante. Tomó su teléfono y marcó su número.

Después de una breve conversación, en la que el hombre no paró de lamentarse por haberle sido imposible asistir al funeral de Susan, Richard le preguntó si podrían hablar de trabajo. Una vez más, volvió a excusarse, no tenía clientes al otro lado del país, en sus planes no entraban los viajes tan largos. Afortunadamente para él, le recomendó una representante en Nueva York a la que seguro le interesaba el trabajo y a la que Susan también conocía, Paula Hass. Le dio su teléfono móvil y Richard se despidió de él algo confuso.

Algo en su fuero interno se había movido. ¿Era posible que le rechazase un representante? ¿No era tan bueno como para que le rechazasen?

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió llamar a Paula, pero el teléfono estaba fuera de cobertura. Al oír la señal del buzón de voz, dejó un mensaje identificándose y pidiendo que le llamase.

Suspiró. La noche no iba a ser nada productiva, no tenía ganas de escribir y estaba algo cansado, la noche anterior había decidido darse un buen homenaje como "hombre en proceso de divorcio" y se había llevado a escondidas a la habitación del hotel a una de sus fans, tan insistente que le sirvió para olvidarse de sus recientes problemas y a la que horas después no tuvo que dar explicaciones para que no se hiciese ilusiones con él, pues estaba casada y lo que menos quería era que alguien se enterase de su desliz.

Estaba tan ensimismado mirando la nada que se asustó cuando Kate le llamó suavemente intentando que no se sobresaltase, consiguiendo justo el efecto contrario.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó nervioso.

- No. Sólo quería darte el intercomunicador, mañana saldré a correr temprano e iré a trabajar, lo conectaré cuando me vaya y así podrás oírle si…

- ¡Ah! Bien, sí… - dijo levantándose y tomando el aparato que ella le ofrecía - ¿Saldrás muy temprano?

- Suelo salir sobre las seis, volver para ducharme, desayunar y estar en el trabajo antes de las ocho. Eso si no me llaman antes porque surja un caso…

- ¿Pueden hacer eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No es que puedan, es que ocurre más habitualmente de lo que podrías pensar.

- ¿No tenéis turnos?

- Sí, pero cuando los detectives del turno están ocupados en otro caso, no queda más remedio de tirar del siguiente… O si aparece justo antes de mi turno…

- Vaya… ¿Y estás obligada a ir? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

- Examinar lo antes posible el lugar y las circunstancias en las que está el cadáver en el momento que recibimos el aviso es crucial para comenzar la investigación.

Richard se dio la vuelta volviendo a su mesa y tomó un cuaderno.

- ¿Te importa que lo apunte? Ya sabes por documentarme.

- No… Supongo – contestó algo extrañada.

- Y… ¿En que consiste tu trabajo exactamente?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí… Es decir… Vas, ves el cadáver…

Kate le miró desconcertada. ¿En serio quería que le contase que era lo que hacía en su trabajo? ¿Ahora? ¿Una noche de domingo? Si la hubiese entretenido con cualquier otra cosa, se quedaría encantada, pero sobre su trabajo…

- Bueno, si no te importa, sobre mi trabajo podemos hablar en otro momento, ahora quisiera descansar y…

- Claro, claro… Perdona. No me doy cuenta… Yo aprovecho el silencio de la noche para concentrarme y escribir y…

- Entiendo…

Kate se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se paró en seco y giró para mirarle.

- ¿Cómo has podido escribir el personaje de Derrick Storm si no sabes que hace un detective de homicidios?

Él la miró sonriendo.

- No me malinterpretes… Pero Storm no es una detective de Nueva York…

- ¿Crees que no es trabajo para una mujer?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – se apresuró a aclarar.

Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches.

Richard la siguió con la mirada mientras salía de su despacho. Francamente le atraía esa mujer incluso con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta. Bufó mirando el techo y decidió que lo mejor sería irse a la cama… Y mejor que lo hiciese ligerito de ropa, tenía demasiado calor en ese momento. Se quitó la camiseta y entró en la cama únicamente con el pantalón del pijama.

Conectó el intercomunicador y lo puso en la mesilla. En la pequeña pantalla no apareció nada, y entendió que sería porque ella no lo encendería hasta que se marchase por la mañana. Era una pena, porque si ella lo ponía cerca de su cama podría verla dormir… Sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir teniendo esos pensamientos…

Kate subió la escalera molesta por las palabras del escritor. Al final iba a resultar que detrás de esa carita de niño bueno se escondía un idiota que pensaba que una mujer no sería capaz de soportar la visión de un cadáver y realizar bien su trabajo. Era una lástima que al final resultase ser un estúpido, porque le atraía demasiado y algo le decía que podrían ser buenos compañeros de cama…

Antes de meterse en la cama decidió fastidiarle un poco el sueño y conectó el intercomunicador. Si Robby se despertaba, él también lo haría. Sería una pequeña venganza.

Richard se sobresaltó al oír el ruido del aparato y se giró para mirarlo. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiese conectado? Para su sorpresa la imagen de la cuna del pequeño apareció ante sus ojos, y por suerte, también una parte de la cama de ella, que en ese momento se metió en la misma y se tapó con las sábanas. Sonrió. Si le estaba intentando fastidiar iba a seguir su juego. Podía ser divertido molestarse mutuamente, pero al final ella acabaría en su cama…

Observando en silencio el sueño de Robby, Richard se quedó dormido.

Le costó salir de su sueño y darse cuenta que el niño que lloraba era Robby, se incorporó de inmediato y miró la pantalla, Kate tenía al niño en sus brazos pero no parecía poder calmarlo. Salió de la cama y subió a la habitación. Mientras se acercaba seguía oyendo al niño llorar, incluso con más fuerza. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de si para no despertar a Alexis.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Ha debido tener una pesadilla – dijo ella moviéndose con el niño en brazos.

- Puede ser, a Alexis le pasaba… ¿Tienes el biberón de agua?

Kate se lo señaló y él se acercó para dárselo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Alexis de pelo revuelto y ojos casi cerrados.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Nada cariño – contestó Richard – anda vuelve a la cama.

La chica volvió a salir de la habitación sin decir nada más, casi como si fuese sonámbula. Kate la miró y después le miró a él.

- Mañana ni se acordará… Déjamelo a ver si consigo calmarlo.

Kate le traspasó al niño, no pudo o no quiso o quizá ambas cosas, tocar el pecho desnudo del escritor mientras le traspasaba al niño. Se fijo en él. No tenía nada de vello y tenía bien marcados los pectorales, al igual que la musculatura de sus brazos. Richard abrazó al pequeño y le dio de beber, consiguiendo que se calmase.

Si lo que quería conseguir era molestar al escritor con el llanto del pequeño, lo que había conseguido era sentirse como una idiota al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la visión que tenía delante. Un atractivo hombre bien musculado con un bebé entre sus desnudos brazos. Justo lo que la faltaba en ese momento…

Richard la miró sonriendo. Juraría que la había pillado curioseando con su mirada sobre su cuerpo, pero ella en seguida se movió disculpándose y entrando en el baño.

- Ella también me gusta ¿Sabes? – le susurró al pequeño.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Aquella semana fue caótica para Kate. El lunes no pudo ir con Richard a la casa de los Sorenson, un caso complicado tenía ocupado al equipo de Kate en la doce. Cuando por la noche volvió a la casa del escritor, éste estaba sentado en el sofá con su portátil sobre las rodillas y el intercomunicador del niño sobre la mesa. Como ella temió Robby ya estaba dormido.

Tal y como había dicho Richard el día anterior, había preparado la habitación de al lado de Kate para el niño.

- Siento llegar a estas horas…

- No te preocupes – contestó él dejando su portátil sobre la mesa - ¿Has cenado?

- Sí… Gracias. ¿Qué tal Robby?

Richard sonrió.

- Bien. Ha comido bien, ha dormido y hemos salido por la mañana de paseo mientras vaciaban su habitación.

- ¿Has podido ir a casa de Will?

- Sí, dejé a Robby con mi madre, no quise llevarlo conmigo por si lloraba buscando a Susan.

- ¿Tu madre está bien?

- Está arriba descansando… O intentándolo, ella dice que está bien pero… Bueno, ya te la presentaré.

Kate se sentó en el sofá, tan recostada en el respaldo que casi estaba tumbada.

- ¿Cansada?

- Agotada – dijo masajeándose las sienes – y mañana tendré que estar en comisaría sobre las siete.

- ¿Te apetece una copa de vino? – dijo mostrándole la suya.

- Te lo agradezco, pero ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es una ducha y cama.

Después de decirlo se dio cuenta de sus palabras, de la sonrisa de Richard, y se sintió avergonzada de haberlo dicho así. Se levantó y le señaló el intercomunicador.

- ¿Me lo llevo?

- No hace falta, he dejado otro receptor en tu habitación.

- Gracias… Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – contestó él volviendo a su portátil.

Kate entró en la habitación de Robby antes de ir a la suya. La luz del pasillo iluminaba lo suficiente como para poder ver el cambio que Richard había hecho en la misma. Había desaparecido la gran cama y el escritorio, y en su lugar de madera blanca con adornos azules, había una cuna, un cambiador y un mueble con cajones que ella supuso estaría lleno de ropa de Robby. Una enorme alfombra con motivos infantiles cubría el suelo y en uno de los rincones había un sillón, también blanco, al lado, una cesta llena de juguetes.

Se acercó a la cuna y vio al pequeño dormido boca abajo. No pudo evitar acariciarle la cabecita y agacharse para darle un beso, aspirando en el proceso el aroma a recién bañado y colonia infantil.

Richard, abajo y desde la pantalla del receptor había observado la escena.

Kate salió con cuidado de la habitación y al hacerlo se sobresaltó al encontrarse de bruces con Martha, que en pijama y con bata de seda se disponía a bajar al piso inferior.

- ¡Ah! Hola… Katherine ¿Verdad?

- Sí – contestó ella algo turbada tendiéndole la mano – encantada.

- ¡Ven aquí querida! – dijo abrazándola y dándole dos besos – Después de todas las veces que mi nieta te ha nombrado hoy es como si te conociese de toda la vida.

- Vaya – dijo Kate correspondiendo tímidamente al abrazo de la mujer.

- ¿Llegas ahora de trabajar?

- Así es…

- Bien… Entonces será mejor que descanses, quizá mañana tengamos más tiempo para hablar.

- Eso espero – dijo Kate quien tuvo la inmediata sensación que Martha y ella iban a llevarse bien.

Kate entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Le hubiese gustado poder saludar a Alexis, pero no se había atrevido a entrar en su cuarto.

Richard se giró para mirar a su madre terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Necesito algo de medicina – dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Ahora tomas pastillas para dormir? – preguntó extrañado.

- No digas tonterías – dijo quitándole la copa de vino – seguro que una de estas hace el mismo efecto.

Richard se levantó y preparó una copa para su madre y volvió al sofá tendiéndosela.

- Y ahora muchacho, dime la verdad…

- ¿De que verdad hablas? – preguntó sin importancia.

- ¿Esa preciosa mujer, con la que acabo de cruzarme en el piso de arriba, no es la verdadera causa de tu divorcio?

Richard sonrió y bebió un sorbo de vino.

- Te mentiría si te dijese que no me importaría en absoluto que fuese así – se sinceró con su madre - pero la verdad es que entre ella y yo… No hay nada más lejos de la realidad. Kate no tiene nada que ver en esto. Gina se estaba volviendo insoportable y la llegada de Robby fue el detonante final.

Martha movió la cabeza afirmativamente, en las últimas ocasiones en las que había coincidido con la pareja, había notado que su hijo cumplía como un autómata con los mandatos de Gina por no comenzar una pelea con ella.

- Espero por tu bien que no metas la pata con ella…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sabes de sobra que quiero decir cariño… No intentes seducirla… Ese niño está de por medio.

- Pero podría ser divertido… - se quejó él.

- Ni siquiera estás divorciado… Sería un error…

Él la miró pensativo. Su madre tenía razón. Después de una ruptura, y lo sabía por experiencia, no había que perder la cabeza e intentar tener otra relación de inmediato. Había que madurar, darse tiempo para saber que se quería de uno mismo y pasado un tiempo, ya se sabría con sensatez que se esperaba de una nueva relación y comprometerse sin miedo y sin cargas con la otra persona.

- De todas formas tampoco creo que ella esté interesada en mí…

Martha le miró. Puede que aquella chica no estuviese interesada en su hijo, pero sabía que cualquier mujer se dejaba conquistar por su dinero, su fama, su atractivo y sus ganas de diversión.

También sabía que su hijo, con la única mujer con la que se había comprometido era con Alexis, y que si había decidido casarse primero con Meredith y luego con Gina había sido simplemente por el bien de la niña. Desde que Kira, la única mujer de la que realmente había estado enamorado, se había esfumado pidiéndole tiempo, él no había vuelto a dejar que su corazón se abriese al cien por cien con otra mujer.

Martha esperaba que ésta vez no metiese la pata metiendo a esa chica en su cama y pidiéndola matrimonio por el bien de Robby.

Tampoco conocía a la muchacha, pero algo en sus gestos tímidos y todo lo que Alexis había hablado sobre ella era suficiente para ilusionarse pensando que tal vez era la adecuada para él.

Martha parpadeó separando la mirada de la copa, debía desechar esas ideas de su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo y aunque fuese su hijo, él tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones y precisamente ella no era una buena consejera en elección de pareja.

- Será mejor que vuelva a la cama…

Se levantó del sofá y se inclinó dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

Dos días pasaron antes de que Kate y su equipo pudiesen dar con el culpable de aquel homicidio que tenían asignado. Al igual que el Lunes, las dos siguientes noches Kate llegó agotada y tan tarde que tan sólo pudo ver a Robby dormido en su cuna, cruzando unas cuantas frases con Richard, al que siempre encontraba en su sofá, escribiendo. No había vuelto a ver a Martha, a la que su grupo de amigos se había empeñado en sacar de casa y había oído volver a casa aún mas tarde que ella. En cuanto a Alexis, lo único que pudo ver es su anaranjado pelo sobre la almohada las dos veces que había abierto la puerta de su cuarto para asomarse.

Afortunadamente para Kate, la mañana del Jueves comenzó con la confesión del asesino tras una larga noche de meditación en el calabozo de la doce. El resto del día prometía ser tranquilo, dedicado al papeleo del caso recién resuelto.

Mientras tomaba un café junto a su capitán, el nombre de Richard apareció en la pantalla de su móvil. Kate se disculpó saliendo de la sala y Montgomery sonrió pensando que debía tratarse de la nueva conquista de su detective, ahora que se había enterado por sus compañeros, que a su vez lo sabían por la forense, que Kate y ese médico que no le caía bien, lo habían dejado.

- Beckett – contestó ella por inercia.

- ¿Beckett? – preguntó él confuso.

- Es… Es mi apellido ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Ah! Sí… Claro…

- ¿Le ocurre algo a Robby? – preguntó.

Los días anteriores había sido ella quien había llamado a Richard para preguntarle por el niño, pero esa mañana aun no lo había hecho y se temía que le hubiese pasado algo.

- No… Robby está bien pero yo tengo un problema.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Me ha llamado mi nueva representante y tengo que solucionar de inmediato un tema que ha encontrado en los contratos que tenía con Susan – le dijo – mi madre no está en casa y no contesta al móvil… Y me preguntaba si…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías quedarte con Robby un par de horas?… Paula me ha prometido que no nos llevará mucho más, pero me necesita de inmediato para firmar unos contratos y presentarlos…

Kate miró a su alrededor, no creía que tuviese problemas en pedir a Montgomery que la dejase libre.

- Está bien, hablo con mi jefe y voy a tu casa.

- No hace falta… Estoy abajo… He intentado hablar con mi madre hasta el último momento…

Kate frunció el ceño. Eso no se lo esperaba.

- Bien, llamaré a recepción para que te dejen subir. Cuarta planta.

- Ahora te veo.

Kate fue hasta su mesa y llamó al recepcionista autorizando la entrada del escritor. Miró al despacho de Montgomery, que hablaba por teléfono. Ella tendría que esperar.

El timbre del ascensor hizo que girase la cabeza. Ella y media sala. No era normal que un conocido escritor entrase allí con un bebé en sus brazos.

Pero aún era menos normal que ese bebé comenzase a estirar sus brazos hacia la detective Beckett llamándola mamá…


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13.**

Kate sintió como sus mejillas ardían al comprobar como media planta de homicidios observaba con atención la escena. No obstante, ver la carita del niño fue suficiente para ignorar las miradas y caminar hasta ellos tomando en sus brazos Robby llenándole de besos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Richard – pero es imposible llevarle conmigo y no sabía a quien recurrir.

- No importa – dijo ella feliz – estos días casi no le he visto.

Montgomery, que había seguido la escena desde su despacho mientras hablaba por teléfono, se levantó y cortó la comunicación dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca. Salió de inmediato a la sala donde estaban sus detectives mirando con sorpresa hacia ellos.

- Señor, yo… - intentó justificarse Kate - Iba a hablar con usted…

- ¿Richard Castle? – preguntó un sonriente capitán ignorando por completo a la detective.

- Sí – contestó Richard tendiéndole la mano.

- Roy Montgomery… - le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano – Mi mujer es una gran admiradora suya...

- ¿Y usted no? – preguntó con una media sonrisa Richard.

- Confieso que he leído sus libros… Si me firmase un autógrafo para mi mujer…

Kate no pudo evitar que su boca se abriese sorprendida.

- Puedo hacer algo mejor – contestó Richard – vengo otro día y usted me enseña como trabajan en homicidios y yo le traigo mi último libro y se lo dedico especialmente para ella…

- ¿Haría eso?

- Claro… Kate no me cuenta en que consiste exactamente su trabajo y… ya sabe es curiosidad y documentación para un escritor como yo…

- Eso está hecho – aseguró Montgomery.

- Será un placer… Ahora debo marcharme… Kate – dijo dirigiéndose a ella – todo lo necesario está en la bolsa, he venido en taxi, no me he dado cuenta de coger su silla de paseo y…

- No hay problema – contestó ella.

- Vuelvo en cuanto termine la reunión. Capitán, encantado de conocerle – dijo volviendo a estrechar su mano.

Montgomery y Kate le miraron mientras se metía en el ascensor. Acto seguido el capitán se giró para mirar a su detective.

- A mi despacho.

Kate le siguió con el niño en brazos y cerró la puerta. Ryan y Espo se miraron entre ellos. Montgomery no era un tipo estricto pero la orden no había sonado nada bien…

- Señor…

- No me meto en tu vida privada y lo sabes…

Kate no sabía como explicarle que era una situación extrema.

- Soy su tutora, bueno en realidad el señor Castle y yo lo somos…

- ¿Tutora?

- Es el hijo de William Sorenson.

Montgomery cambió su semblante poniéndose excesivamente serio y se sentó invitándola con un gesto para que ella hiciese lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no has pedido días de permiso? Sabes que legalmente puedes hacerlo.

- No los creo necesarios…

- Mira Beckett, tengo tres hijos. Si hay algo que me falta, es tiempo para ellos y a mi no me han caído del cielo de un día para otro como a ti, yo tuve nueve meses de preparación para cada uno… Ve a casa y no aparezcas por aquí hasta el lunes.

- Pero señor…

- Beckett ¿Puedes aclararme que pone en ese letrero? – preguntó señalando el indicador de su cargo que estaba sobre la mesa - ¿Dice algo así como capitán verdad?

- Gracias… - le dijo entendiéndole y levantándose para marcharse.

- Por cierto… - le dijo cuando ella abría la puerta – Cuando venga el señor Castle ¿Podrías hacerte cargo y enseñarle como trabajamos aquí?

Kate aceptó sin muchas ganas. Precisamente era lo que temía que iba a tener que hacer cuando Montgomery le había dicho a Richard que podría ir de visita. Pero no quiso replicar, su capitán era un buen hombre que tan siquiera le pediría justificantes para su ausencia.

Salió a la sala de detectives y Ryan se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Es una larga historia Kevin… – le dijo anticipándose a la pregunta del rubio.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó y Espo se acercó a ellos esperando también la respuesta.

Kate suspiró, no iba a poder salir de allí sin explicarles algo aunque al menos fuese a grandes rasgos…

- Es el hijo de Will.

- ¡Ah! – dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Se ha quedado huérfano… - dijo Espo al que le cambió el semblante.

- Así es… Y Will tuvo la brillante idea de nombrarme su tutora en el testamento…

- ¿Y Richard Castle que pinta en esto? – preguntó Ryan haciendo una caricia al niño.

- A él le ha nombrado tutor Susan, la mujer de Will…

- Vaya… ¿Custodia compartida jefa?

- Eso parece… Por el momento… Hemos decidido que sea el juez quién dictamine cual de los dos es el más adecuado para quedárselo…

Ambos detectives asintieron.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros si nos necesitas ¿Verdad? – se ofreció Ryan.

- Bueno, en realidad puedes contar con él para cambiar pañales y eso… Conmigo cuando haya que llevarle al beisbol y hacer cosas de hombres, ya sabes…

- No esperaba menos chicos – les dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba a Robby en brazos de Ryan y se ponía su chaqueta.

- ¿Te marchas? – preguntó Espo.

- Montgomery me ha dado permiso hasta el lunes… - dijo volviendo a coger al niño en sus brazos y colgándose la bolsa con sus cosas.

Los dos detectives se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Pedirás reducción de jornada? – se atrevió a preguntar Espo.

- No creo que pueda hacer eso – contestó extrañada Kate – no soy su madre. Chicos, si necesitáis algo…

- Te llamamos…

Kate salió de comisaria y paró un taxi indicándole la dirección de la casa del escritor. No le gustaba dejar su trabajo, pero la verdad es que los últimos días habían sido muy largos y necesitaba poner algo de orden en su vida. No sabía ni por donde empezar. Tenía ropa sucia que no sabía que debía hacer con ella, ropa aun en la casa de su padre… En cuanto volviese Richard tendría que hablar con él sobre esos contactos inmobiliarios. Necesitaba cuanto antes un apartamento.

Mandó un mensaje al escritor informándole que tenía el resto del día libre y que no se preocupase por nada, ella se ocupaba del pequeño.

Instantes después recibió la contestación de Richard, dándole las gracias y preguntando si se había metido en problemas con su jefe por su culpa.

Ella esquivó como pudo las manos curiosas de Robby que intentaba coger su móvil y le contestó que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse.

Cuando abrió la puerta del loft, se encontró con Martha.

- Hola – saludó entrando con el niño.

- Hola querida – contestó una Martha alegre - ¿No trabajabas hoy?

- Sí, pero Richard me ha llamado, tenía una reunión urgente y…

- ¡Ah! Por eso me llamaba a mí supongo… He tenido que ir a hablar con mi abogado… Mi ex abogado más bien…

- Entiendo…

- ¿Sabes? Esas sanguijuelas únicamente te ayudan si tienes dinero… Si tienes problemas y no tienes dinero, puedes olvidarte de ellos.

Kate sonrió. Esa mujer estaba generalizando y llamando chupasangre a su padre…

- No todos son iguales…

- No conozco uno bueno… ¿Tu si? – preguntó Martha algo enfadada.

- Mi padre… - dijo segura.

A Martha le cambió la cara dejando la boca abierta, francamente sorprendida.

- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo, estás enfadada.

- Y no es para menos…

- Richard me contó lo que había pasado… Si puedo ayudarte en algo…

- Gracias querida. Pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es olvidar todo cuanto antes… Y conseguir divorciarme sin que un abogado se lleve lo poco que me ha dejado ese… Ese… Ese malnacido…

- Tranquila Martha… - le dijo ella intentando calmarla – Mira, voy a salir a dar un paseo con Robby, ¿Quieres acompañarnos y me cuentas qué ha pasado?

Martha lo pensó unos segundos. Seguramente hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba pasando la calmaría… Y mucho más si al mismo tiempo podía sondear a esa chica sobre su relación con su hijo…

- Me parece una buena idea… - contestó

Ambas mujeres caminaban por la calle, Martha empujaba la silla de Robby mientras no paraba de hablar poniendo al día demasiado deprisa a una Kate un poco confundida por la verborrea de la actriz.

- Vaya Martha – dijo Kate al fin – lo siento mucho.

- Querida… No te fíes nunca de ningún hombre… Al menos nunca al cien por cien…

- Lo tendré en cuenta – río Kate.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en un banco del cercano Washington Square Park.

- A propósito… ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida?

- Sí… - afirmó Kate – lo hay.

- Y… ¿Vais muy en serio? – preguntó Martha intentando que no notase que tenía verdadero interés por saberlo.

- Eso espero – dijo Kate sacando a Robby de la sillita – este hombrecito y yo vamos muy pero que muy en serio…

- Querida… - río la actriz haciendo un gesto con su mano – yo te hablaba de un novio…

- Digamos que mi última relación ha sido un total fracaso – admitió la detective – pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que Robby apareció y dejó todo claro entre nosotros…

- Entonces tu ruptura es reciente…

Kate asintió mirando a Martha.

- Y por eso estás viviendo en la casa de Richard, porque has roto con tu ex y te has ido del apartamento que compartíais… - dijo en voz alta Martha.

- Sí. Richard me ofreció quedarme temporalmente, teníamos problemas para hacernos cargo de Robby, él tenía un viaje y yo no tenía un sitio…

- Entonces mi hijo no mentía…

- ¿Mentir? – preguntó Kate sin entender nada.

- Querida… Yo supuse que entre Richard y tú…

- No… - río Kate – Entre Richard y yo no hay nada. En absoluto – negó con seguridad - Le conocí hace varios días, en el funeral de Will y Susan y luego… - Kate acarició a Robby – Todo este lío con Robby ¿De verdad pensabas que entre él y yo…?

- Querida… Conozco a mi hijo. Ha estado casado dos veces y aunque sé de sobra que se hubiese divorciado desde el primer minuto de sus esposas, siempre ha sido responsable de sus decisiones y jamás habría tomado la opción de divorciarse sin una razón clara…

Martha hizo un pequeño silencio y volvió a la carga.

- En el caso de su primer matrimonio, aguantó todo en esa mujer hasta que la encontró con otro. En el caso de Gina, ha estado soportándola más de lo que debería y pensé que tú podrías ser la razón por la que ha decidido por fin acabarlo…

- No tengo nada que ver… - afirmó con absoluta seguridad – Ni siquiera es mi tipo – mintió.

El teléfono de Kate comenzó a sonar y ella contestó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Martha.

- Beckett…

- Beckett… Me gusta… Creo que al final acabaré llamándote así… Claro que, entonces te pediré que tú me llames Castle…

- No creo que tuviese ningún problema en hacer eso…

- Ya he terminado… ¿Dónde estáis?

- En Washington Square Park. De paseo. Con tu madre.

- ¿Mi madre está con vosotros? – preguntó extrañado.

- Eso he dicho – contestó algo molesta.

- Y supongo que te estará sometiendo a un tercer grado…

- Y yo supongo que tú, no le habrás dado ningún motivo para que lo haga ¿Verdad?

- Te juro que no… Mira, ¿Qué te parece si vuelo hasta allí y comemos los tres juntos?

- Robby…

- Pasaré por un supermercado y le compraré puré…

- Está bien…

- Ahora nos vemos.

Kate cortó la comunicación.

- Richard.

Ella asintió.

- Viene para que comamos juntos.

Martha se quedó pensativa durante un instante.

- Lamento si te he molestado pensando que entre tú y él…

- No importa. A menudo las cosas no son las que parecen.

- ¡Que me vas a decir a mí! – dijo moviendo su mano.

Ambas comenzaron a reír. La conversación entre ambas cambió y Kate se ofreció para hablar con su padre y conseguir un abogado para ella.

- Pero no le digas nada a Richard. Si se entera querrá que lo haga el suyo y no quiero que…

- No se enterará.

Minutos después ambas mujeres vieron como Richard se acercaba caminando por el lado contrario del parque. Martha, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo entrecerró los ojos.

- Querida… ¿No le encuentras ni siquiera un poco atractivo?


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Martha miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, comprobando que se sonrojaba ostensiblemente. Estaba claro que si encontraba atractivo a Richard, pero Martha no iba a preguntar más. El tiempo, el roce y alguna que otra sutil intervención por su parte, harían el trabajo necesario, pero… _Piano, piano arriva il amore_...

- ¡Querido! – le dijo a Richard mientras se acercaba.

- Madre… Kate… ¿Cómo está mi niño? – preguntó en voz chillona agachándose junto a Kate para saludar al niño.

El pequeño le hizo caso omiso mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de Kate.

- Esto no es justo… A ti te llama mamá y a mí ni me mira…

- Tendrás que darle tiempo – dijo Kate – supongo.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú que has estado con él sólo el fin de semana?

- ¡Richard! – exclamó Martha.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él – Es la verdad, he estado yo más tiempo con este pequeño granuja que Kate, sin embargo no me hace ni caso.

- ¿Celos? –preguntó Kate sonriendo.

- Lo confieso – contestó el correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay de esa comida? – preguntó Martha.

La escena en el restaurante a los ojos de cualquier observador era la de una familia cualquiera. Richard entretenía a Robby haciendo muecas y gestos mientras Kate le metía la cuchara con el puré en la boca. El niño estaba sentado en una trona entre ambos y Martha estaba sentada enfrente, entretenida con su ensalada y mirándoles divertida.

- Richard – se atrevió a preguntar Kate cuando iban por el postre y Robby estaba entretenido con varias cucharillas que le había dejado el camarero - ¿Tienes tiempo ésta tarde para ayudarme con la búsqueda de apartamento?

- Claro que sí – contestó él con una sonrisa que no paso inadvertida para Martha.

Instantes después Kate se disculpó para levantarse con Robby al aseo y cambiarle el pañal.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás tramando Richard?

- Nada – dijo de inmediato intentando parecer inocente.

Martha le miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Está bien. Le alquilaré mi antiguo apartamento pero sin que ella sepa que es mio.

- ¡Oh Richard! – exclamó Martha sonriente – Me parece una excelente idea.

- Tuve que ir a arreglar todo.

- ¿Y tenías que hacerlo sin Robby?

- No. Pero – dijo acercándose a su madre y hablando en voz más baja- tenía curiosidad por saber dónde trabajaba…

- Richard, Richard… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿No te he dicho que no intentes seducirla?

- Y no lo estoy haciendo, es solamente ayudar con su problema.

- Querido – dijo Martha negando con la cabeza.

Richard se encogió de hombros y Martha sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que decir a un hombre que no intentase algo con una mujer, era precisamente invitar a que lo hiciese. Sólo esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente paciente para hacerlo bien y no ir tan deprisa como lo había hecho en sus dos anteriores y fracasados matrimonios.

Ya de vuelta en la casa de Richard y mientras ella acostaba a Robby para que durmiese su siesta, Richard fingió que hablaba por teléfono y conseguía una visita a un apartamento.

Kate bajaba por la escalera mientras Richard seguía con su fingida conversación por teléfono.

- Dame un momento por favor – dijo a su imaginario interlocutor – Kate ¿Podemos acercarnos ahora a ver un apartamento? Está muy cerca de aquí.

- Sí – dijo ella de inmediato.

- ¿En treinta minutos? Bien, gracias… El portero… Bien. Gracias John, te debo una.

Richard cortó la supuesta comunicación y miró a su madre.

- ¿Te puedes quedar con Robby?

- Claro. Id tranquilos – dijo sin levantar la mirada de la revista que ojeaba.

- Bien, voy arriba a por mis cosas – dijo Kate desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Martha levantó la mirada y cuando Kate ya no estuvo en su campo de visión se dirigió a su hijo.

- Podrías haberte dedicado a la interpretación querido, se nota que mi sangre corre por tus venas.

- Madre…

- Haz lo que te he dicho…

- Ya estoy lista – dijo Kate bajando de nuevo por las escaleras.

Richard abrió la puerta y extendió su brazo invitándola a salir primero. Entraron en el ascensor y se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

- Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí – dijo Kate finalmente.

- No tiene importancia.

- Has tenido que pedir favores y…

- Ya me los cobraré contigo.

Kate le miró de inmediato arrugando el ceño y él se sintió taladrado por sus ojos.

- Quiero decir – dijo contrariado al darse cuenta como había sonado su frase - que ya te pediré a ti un favor cuando lo necesite, no estaba hablando de ese otro tipo de favores, ya sabes… Favores sexuales… Esos no… No te los pediría a ti, por supuesto, tú no eres… No eres mi tipo… - terminó y se dio cuenta que tampoco había sido muy afortunado al decir eso.

- Será mejor que no sigas hablando. – le cortó ella molesta– Y créeme me quitas un peso de encima sabiéndolo.

Richard cerró la boca mirando la pared del ascensor y sabiendo que acababa de cagarla.

Kate salió a la calle y giró instintivamente a la derecha. Richard se quedó parado esperando a que se diese cuenta que caminaba sola y sonrió al intuir que eso iba a fastidiarla.

Efectivamente cuando Kate se percató que caminaba sola se giró de inmediato y caminó hasta él molesta.

- Es por… - dijo intentando disimular una sonrisa y señalando con la mano – Aquí.

- ¿Vamos o te quedas? – preguntó adelantando unos pasos.

- Después de ti – contestó sonriendo sin que ella le viese.

Por el camino él intentó cortar el silencio hablando sobre Robby y dándose cuenta que ella prestaba total atención sobre todo lo que concernía al pequeño. Tomaba nota de eso.

- Es aquí – dijo mirando el número del portal y empujando la puerta para que ella entrase.

Kate miró a su alrededor. La finca tenía conserje. Seguro que entre eso y la zona costaría un ojo de la cara.

Richard se acercó a la cabina del conserje.

- Hola. Venimos a ver el apartamento veintitrés, John ha dejado la llave…

- Sí… - contestó el hombre buscando la llave – Aquí la tienen. En cuanto acaben…

- Se la devolveremos.

Richard indicó a Kate que le siguiese y entraron al ascensor. El pulsó la quinta planta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Me lo dijo John – se apresuró a contestar.

Al salir del ascensor y haciéndolo deliberadamente, caminó hacía el lado equivocado del apartamento veintitrés.

- Es este – dijo Kate a su espalda y él se giró para ir a donde ella le indicaba.

Richard abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrase primero. Accedieron a una pequeña entrada y abrieron unas puertas de cristal que daban a una estancia enorme. En una de las esquinas, una minimalista cocina compuesta por muebles antiguos pero sabiamente adaptados para darle un toque modernista y que no desentonaban con el enorme frigorífico de puertas aceradas.

- John me ha dicho que está parcialmente amueblado.

- Ya veo – dijo ella fijándose que en la parte contraria a la cocina había una mesa con varias sillas – Es impresionante.

- Sí. Supongo que aquí podrías poner un sofá – le dijo él indicándole un gran vacío en el que sin duda antes existía uno.

- Y esto podría ser un despacho – dijo accediendo a otra de las esquinas separada únicamente por un muro y que tendría la capacidad para poner una mesa y un par de sillas.

- Allí deben estar las habitaciones – le dijo él enseñándole una puerta junto a la cocina.

Ambos fueron hasta allí y descubrieron una habitación completamente vacía que debía ser el dormitorio principal, con unas puertas acristaladas que daban a un baño. El apartamento se caracterizaba por su ausencia de puertas. Al lado contrario de la puerta por la que habían entrado accedieron a otra habitación, algo más pequeña y también vacía.

- Aquí podrás tener a Robby – dijo mirándola – Hasta que el juez me lo de a mí – bromeó.

- Eso ya lo veremos – contestó ella girándose por completo para observar la habitación.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Que huele a pintura y barniz.

- Por eso eres la primera en verlo, acaban de pintar y acuchillar el parquet después de los últimos inquilinos.

- Me gustaría saber a donde llevan esas escaleras de la sala.

- Pues vamos…

Subieron por las escaleras y abrieron la puerta. Directamente estaban en el ático del edificio, Kate sonrió mirando a su alrededor. No era un edificio muy alto, tan sólo tenía seis alturas pero podía captar parte del espíritu de Manhattan desde allí, sus altos edificios, sus sonidos…

Richard volvió a entrar en su antiguo apartamento. Si algo le había conquistado de aquella casa era ese ático. Si ella intuyese la cantidad de capítulos que había escrito en aquel sitio, sentado en una hamaca mientras vigilaba a Alexis chapotear en la pequeña piscina de plástico… Negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba por la escalera, habían quitado la barandilla de seguridad que él había instalado para evitar que Alexis subiese por descuido.

- Es una lástima – dijo Kate cerrando la puerta del ático.

- ¿El qué?

- Es… Es increíble y podría traer los muebles que tengo de mi antiguo apartamento y quedarían perfectos. Pero no creo que pueda permitirme pagar esto.

- Eso es lo bueno. Todavía no te he dicho por cuanto lo alquilan.

- Y supongo que será mejor que me lo digas en tu casa y delante de una copa de vino.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

Kate puso sus brazos en jarras rodando los ojos.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Bueno, tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Kate volvió a recorrer todas las estancias, haciéndose a una idea de cómo quedarían allí sus muebles y sus cosas.

- Tendrás que poner una barandilla de seguridad ahí – dijo Richard señalando la escalera- o me negaré a que Robby pase aquí un solo día.

- Me encantaría vivir aquí…

- Bien. Pues sólo queda hablar con John y traer tus cosas.

- Richard, ya te he dicho que temo que no pueda pagarlo, además ahora con Robby…

- ¿Cuánto pagabas por tu antiguo apartamento?

- Era mucho más pequeño y estaba en otra zona.

- La inmobiliaria quiere un inquilino que no le de problemas y firme un contrato por diez años.

- ¿Diez años? ¿Tanto?

- A cambio te dejan unas condiciones económicas increíbles…

- Y ahora nos vamos a por esa copa de vino.

- No es que no me agrade compartir una copa de mi magnifico Pinot Noir contigo – dijo acercándose demasiado a ella - pero no creo que sea necesario recurrir al alcohol para que sepas el precio de este sitio…

Kate le miró los labios. Estaba demasiado cerca de él y se sentía abrumada y con unas increíbles ganas de besarle.

Richard advirtió que estaba situándola en una posición embarazosa y recordó las palabras de su madre: "_no intentes seducirla_". Muy a su pesar suyo hizo caso de su madre y en vez de besarla, dio un par de pasos atrás girándose y levantando los brazos.

- Te dejan todo esto por ochocientos dólares mensuales – dijo con parsimonia.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó ella muy seria.

Richard volvió a girarse para enfrentarse de nuevo a sus ojos. ¿Sería mucho para un sueldo de policía? Si no estaba equivocado a sus antiguos inquilinos les cobraba algo más del doble.

- Ochocientos dólares mensuales y contrato por diez años – repitió en voz baja.

Kate le miró fijamente y su semblante comenzó a cambiar sonriendo y antes de que se diese cuenta ella se había lanzado a él abrazándole y besándole en la mejilla demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios…


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Kate se separó de inmediato, dándose cuenta que había sido demasiado impulsiva.

- Perdona – se disculpó.

- ¿Perdonarte? Estás contenta. Creo que después de las dos últimas semanas que llevas de malas noticias, de vez en cuando permitirse una demostración de alegría no viene mal después de todo ¿No?

Ella sonrió. Era cierto. Eso de que las noticias malas siempre vienen juntas parecía haberse cumplido y ahora dejaba sitio a la racha de buenas noticias.

- Y… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – preguntó mirando de nuevo a su alrededor – Quiero decir, ¿Dónde está la inmobiliaria? ¿Cuándo puedo firmar? Y lo más importante…

- Cuando puedes entrar…

- Exacto.

- Hablaré con John y él resolverá todas esas dudas. Creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de Susan y Will y deberías traer aquí la habitación de Robby.

- ¿No es la que está en tu casa?

- No. Esa la compré.

Ella asintió. Claro. Él no tenía ningún problema en comprar. Sonrió. Era curioso encima que entre el círculo de ricos encontrasen esos chollos que ella acababa de encontrar gracias a él. Pensó en las cosas que tenía guardadas en su guardamuebles y casi le pareció encontrar un sitio apropiado para cada una de ellas.

- ¿Necesitas tomar medidas de algo o volvemos ya? – preguntó Richard contento aún por la demostración de alegría que tenía ella.

- Podemos volver. Mi antiguo apartamento era más pequeño, me cabe todo de sobra.

- ¿Cuándo quieres empezar a traer cosas?

- Por mí, ahora mismo…

- Creo que podría arreglarlo con John, aunque es algo tarde…

- Sí. Yo también lo creo – dijo ella sonriendo – necesito llamar a una mudanza y que transporte mis cosas hasta aquí y…

- No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de eso.

- Te lo agradezco, ya has hecho bastante, esto es cosa mía.

Richard se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Kate, escucha – dijo muy serio.

Ella le prestó atención.

- Sé que nos conocemos de hace muy poco y en unas condiciones muy extrañas – dijo sonriendo y ella asintió correspondiéndole a la sonrisa – pero decida lo que decida el juez me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. Y si el juez decide que Robby ha de quedarse contigo me gustaría que me dejases que le facilitase la vida todo lo posible. Se lo debo a Susan. Al igual que si el juez decide que sea yo quien se quede con él, no me negaré a que pases tiempo con él, porque creo que tú también se lo debes a Will.

Kate comenzó a sentirse emocionada ante las palabras de Richard. Notó como sus ojos se aguaban.

- Creo que de un modo u otro el niño va a cambiarnos la vida a ambos y seguramente podamos ayudarnos y aconsejarnos mutuamente, sea cual sea la situación. Me gustaría contar contigo y quiero que tú cuentes conmigo para poder realizar el último deseo que nos pidieron nuestros amigos. Creo que será lo mejor para Robby. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella asintió en silencio. Estaba conmovida por lo que él acababa de decir. Aunque el juez decidiese que no era la adecuada, podría participar en la vida de Robby cumpliendo con la petición de Will. Contenta le ofreció la mano.

- ¿Trato hecho? –preguntó él

- Trato hecho – corroboró – aunque pienso ir a por todas en el juicio.

- Espero que pagues bien a tu padre.

- Pero de la mudanza me encargo yo – añadió ella.

- Kate, no seas tonta. Llamé el domingo para trasladar las cosas de mi madre y para vaciar la habitación que ahora ocupa Robby. Me tienen en su lista de clientes VIP. Yo me encargaré de eso…

- A cambio me pedirás un favor claro… ¿No? – preguntó divertida recordándole la escena anterior en el ascensor.

- A cambio te voy a pedir que esta noche… – a Kate comenzó a cambiarle la cara – te sientes un rato en mi sofá, compartamos un Pinto Noir y nos conozcamos un poco mejor.

- Ya…

- No pienses mal detective. Tengo curiosidad por conocer tu vida. Al fin y al cabo vamos a tener que llevarnos bien – dijo la palabra haciendo un gesto con las manos – por Robby.

- Mi vida… Claro… ¿De la tuya no hablaremos?

- La mía te la contará mi madre en cuanto la tires un poco de la lengua. Eso sí, no te fíes de todo lo que te diga, tiende a exagerar – dijo cambiando la voz – sobre todo en lo concerniente a sus sacrificios para criarme…

Kate río sonoramente.

- O… También puedes buscarme en la Wikipedia…

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Oye! Que salgo ahí… Aunque esos también exageran un poco… ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

De vuelta a la casa del escritor, éste llamó por teléfono a John, que realmente si existía y era de la agencia inmobiliaria encargada de encontrar inquilinos para su apartamento. Richard ya le había puesto en antecedentes por la mañana y el hombre prometió seguirle la corriente en todo. Richard Castle era famoso y los famosos tenían tendencias a hacer cosas extrañas, cosas que por otro lado a él le traían sin cuidado, puesto que sabía que era generoso con los detalles y no ponía pegas a ninguna de las facturas que le pasaban.

Kate aplaudió contenta cuando oyó a Richard confirmar por teléfono que la mañana siguiente podría entrar al apartamento, siempre y cuando pasase primero por la agencia para firmar el contrato y retirar las llaves.

- Gracias Richard – le dijo con seguridad cuando él cortó la llamada – en serio. Te debo una.

- ¡Oh si! – contestó él riendo – Ya pensaré en algo…

- No seas listillo o haré que te detengan.

Richard levantó ambas manos en señal de paz y ambos rieron.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Martha tenía a Robby sentado junto a ella en el sofá y le entretenía con varias pulseras que el niño miraba y tiraba al suelo y ella recogía y volvía a dárselas repitiendo varias veces la secuencia.

- ¿No ha vuelto Alexis del colegio? – preguntó Richard acercándose y dando un beso sobre la cabecita del niño.

- Sí. Está arriba cambiándose de ropa.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido querida? ¿Te ha gustado el apartamento?

Richard miró a su madre advirtiéndole con la mirada que mantuviese a salvo su pequeño secreto.

- Es ideal Martha. Grande, bien situado, perfecto… Y me pilla muy cerca del trabajo.

- ¡Ah! Querida es genial…

- Además tiene un precio increíble. Tanto que me pregunto si no esconderá alguna trampa detrás… - contestó mientras subía por las escaleras para dejar sus cosas en la habitación.

- Sí, claro… Yo también me lo pregunto – dijo en voz baja mirando a su hijo.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? – dijo casi sin voz.

Martha negó con la cabeza. Si algo tenía cada minuto más claro era que le encantaba esa mujer y no quería que Richard hiciese algo idiota que lo estropease, como meterla en su cama de inmediato.

Instantes después Kate y Alexis bajaron juntas por la escalera, ambas vestidas cómodamente y hablando y riendo sobre algo.

- Hola papá – se acercó a su padre para besarle.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó un poco celoso al ver lo bien que había congeniado con Kate.

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- No… Nada. ¿Tus deberes?

Alexis frunció un poco el ceño confundida. Su padre no solía preocuparse demasiado por sus tareas. Era cierto que estaba ahí para ayudar siempre que ella lo necesitase pero no era el típico padre pesado detrás que su hija le enseñase sus tareas y las hiciese delante de él.

- Están hechos. Hoy tengo violín… ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí… Sí claro.

- ¿Tocas el violín? – preguntó Kate mientras se sentaba junto al niño y le besaba.

- Sí.

Richard miró a su hija, después a su madre y finalmente a Kate con el bebé.

- Voy a llamar a los de la mudanza. Tendrás que decirme dónde tienen que ir…

- Sí. Oye Richard, con respecto a la habitación de Robby…

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la casa de Susan y Will y lo vemos? – preguntó – Así podríamos decirles que pasen primero a por ella y la lleven también…

- ¿No te importa?

- En absoluto… ¿Madre?

- Querido, he quedado dentro de una hora… - dijo contrariada Martha – No sabía…

- No te preocupes Martha, podemos ir en otro momento – contestó Kate.

- O también podemos llevarnos a Robby – buscó una salida Richard.

Kate le miró.

- Le montamos en la sillita del coche y vamos los tres.

- ¿No crees que pueda llorar al ir allí?

- Querida… Es muy pequeño – intervino Martha – no creo que se dé cuenta de donde está.

- Bien. En tal caso…

- Vámonos. Alexis, volveremos en un par de horas.

- Vale.

Kate no pudo contener las lágrimas al recorrer la casa de Will y Susan y ver sus fotos repartidas por alguna de las estancias. Verdaderamente Will había sido feliz durante el poco tiempo que había durado su matrimonio y su paternidad. Se sentía triste por su exnovio y amigo y sobre todo por Robby. Ella sabía lo que era estar sin su madre.

Con la ayuda de Richard guardaron en cajas ropa, juguetes y cosas del niño. Allí no iban a servir para nada. El pequeño les observaba tranquilo desde un pequeño parque infantil que había en su habitación. Entre las cajas, Kate guardó un marco con una foto de Robby recién nacido junto a sus padres.

- Creo que deberíamos guardarle todas para cuando sea mayor – dijo Richard.

- Otro día – contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Tendremos que pensar que hacer con todo esto.

Kate asintió y Richard, que la miraba no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por la reacción de su nueva amiga.

- Ven aquí – dijo acercándose y abrazándola.

- Es tan… - balbuceó ella refugiándose entre sus brazos.

- Lo sé. Confieso que me pasó igual el lunes cuando vine solo.

- Siento no haber podido acompañarte.

- No importa. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba llorarla. Susan fue muy importante para mí.

Kate asintió rompiendo a llorar más amargamente. Richard la apretó contra sí e intentó calmarla. Permanecieron abrazados, reconfortándose mutuamente, durante unos minutos que a ambos les parecieron segundos. El ruido de Robby tirando uno de sus juguetes fuera del parque les hizo darse la vuelta y separarse.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos.

Mientras Richard conducía de vuelta a Manhattan, Kate no paraba de volver la vista a la parte de atrás, mirando a Robby que con el movimiento del coche se había quedado dormido. Un pequeño atasco de acceso a la isla, les hizo parar brevemente durante un par de minutos. Kate miró al coche que tenía a su derecha. Una familia iba dentro. Al igual que ellos con un bebé en el asiento de atrás. La mujer la sonrió y Kate correspondió a la sonrisa. Volvió a mirar al frente y se dio cuenta que para todos esos miles de desconocidos en ese coche también viajaba una familia cualquiera… Y la verdad, es que la idea, para su sorpresa, no la desagradaba en absoluto.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Llegaron a casa más tarde de lo previsto. Alexis les esperaba para cenar mientras estudiaba sentada en el sofá.

- Creo que será mejor que pidamos algo hecho – dijo Richard con Robby dormido en sus brazos – subiré a acostarle.

- Espera, te ayudo – replicó Kate.

Kate entró primero en la habitación y apartó las sábanas de la cuna. Richard depositó con cuidado al pequeño en el cambiador y Kate le desvistió, cambiándole de pañal con sumo cuidado para no despertarle. No les resultó fácil ponerle un pijama, ambos pensaron que al final se despertaría, pero no lo hizo. Parecía que el coche le había sumido en un sueño profundo.

- Vamos a cenar – dijo Richard recogiendo la ropa y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando bajaron, Alexis ya había pedido la cena y preparado la mesa para los tres. Richard fue a buscar el intercomunicador de Robby y lo puso cerca.

- La abuela no vendrá supongo… - afirmó Richard.

- No.

- Al final tendré que ponerle hora de llegada…

Kate le miro sonriendo ante su ocurrencia y él se permitió viajar un par de horas en el tiempo, hasta la casa de los Sorenson, donde la había abrazado y se había sentido increíblemente bien haciéndolo.

Durante la cena, Richard se mantuvo casi como un espectador, viendo como su propia hija interactuaba con Kate hablando de ropa, tendencias, las clases… Incluso en un par de ocasiones casi se atraganta descubriendo que Alexis comentaba a la detective sus conversaciones con algunos compañeros de colegio del sexo opuesto, incluso la invitación de uno de ellos para ir al cine.

- ¿Dave Kent? – preguntó Richard alarmado - ¿Ese no es el hijo del presentador de televisión?

- Sí papá – contestó Alexis que no esperaba esa reacción de su padre.

- ¿Pero ese chico no es mayor que tú?

- Dos años.

- Suficiente. No irás.

- Pero papá…

- Es mayor que tú Alexis…

Kate se mantuvo en silencio, no quería intervenir entre ambos. Tomar partido por uno de ellos sería enfrentarse al otro.

- No voy a ir, pero no porque tú me lo digas – le retó.

- ¿Cómo que no? Alexis soy tu padre.

- Pero que tenga dos años más que yo no es una razón papá, no iré porque es idiota, no porque sea mayor que yo.

- Es… - titubeó Richard - ¿Es idiota?

- Se cree don importante porque su padre sale todos los días en televisión. Es idiota y lo sería también si tuviese dos años menos.

- Aunque no los tiene.

- Papá… No entiendes nada.

- Debe ser… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

- Los chicos de mi edad son más idiotas aún. Es un hecho científico. Los chicos maduráis más despacio, si quiero mantener una conversación normal con un chico, tiene que ser mayor que yo…

Kate intentó disimular una risa, Alexis lo tenía totalmente claro. Richard se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien que debía decir.

- Madurar…

- Sí…

- Y con dos años más su intelecto es más parecido al tuyo…

- Al menos no llevan mochilas de spiderman y no van eructando por los pasillos.

- ¿Eructando por los pasillos? ¿A que clase de colegio te he mandado?

- ¡Papá!

- Alexis cariño, yo con dieciséis años... – comenzó Richard y paró en seco.

- ¿Tu con dieciséis años?

- Está bien… Será mejor que lo dejemos ahí… Tú procura no salir con idiotas, pero preferiría saber siempre con quién vas a ir al cine…

- Siempre te lo he dicho…

Kate miro a Richard que tenía cara de circunstancias. A saber que era lo que hacía el escritor con esa edad. A juzgar por la forma en la que había cambiado de tema seguro que no era un santo precisamente. Por un momento se dejo llevar quince o dieciséis años atrás, cuando era ella la que sentada en la mesa cenaba con sus padres y mantenía conversaciones parecidas con su madre y que eran interrumpidas abruptamente por su padre cuando la palabra "ir" acompañada de "chico" surgía en la cena. Su madre…La madre de Alexis debía de ser imbécil si se estaba perdiendo momentos así. Si ella tenía alguna vez un hijo, desde luego que jamás le dejaría… Si tuviese un hijo… Robby…

- ¿Kate? – preguntó la pelirroja intentando sacarla del trance.

- ¿Si?

- Te preguntábamos si querías postre – dijo Richard observándola.

- No… No, gracias.

Después de un rato Alexis se despidió de ambos con besos y desapareció escaleras arriba para acostarse. Richard recogió los restos de la cena con la ayuda de Kate y abrió su pequeña vinoteca eligiendo una de las botellas y mostrándosela a ella.

- ¿Te apetece?

- ¿Es ese tu famoso vino?

- No tengo viñedos – dijo pensativo – aunque no sería una mala idea…

Kate negó con la cabeza elevando los ojos. Ricos. Nada podía ser imposible para ellos. Como se notaba que no les costaba ningún esfuerzo ganar dinero.

- Aunque si te refieres a que si éste es el famoso vino del que llevo hablándote todo el día… Sí. Es el Pinor Noir del que te he hablado. ¿Una copa?

- No puedo negarme.

Kate observó como él abría la botella, servía dos copas y volvía a cerrar la botella metiéndola de nuevo en su vinoteca.

- Bueno detective – comenzó a decir mientras se dirigía al sofá y ella le seguía - ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos al día sobre nuestras vidas?

- ¿Hay algo sobre ti que no salga en Wikipedia y deba saber? – preguntó ella para fastidiarle

- Hay muchas, muchas cosas detective – contestó él con sorna – pero no sé si deberías conocerlas, suelen hacer que me haga adictivo para quién conoce esos secretos…

- Entonces creo que puedo pasar sin saber de ellos – replicó ella.

- Bien… Hablemos de ti – dijo él que había conducido la conversación justo al punto que quería sin ningún esfuerzo.

Kate se sentó en el sofá y él la imitó sentándose cerca pero dándole suficiente espacio para no hacer que se sintiese incómoda.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? – preguntó mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios.

- ¿Me dejas adivinar?

- Adelante…

- Me pregunto porque alguien como tú ha decidido ser policía. Tu padre es abogado y tu forma de hablar y comportarte indican que has tenido una buena educación, intuyo que has ido a la universidad.

- Continua… - dijo ella poniéndose seria.

- Creo que estudiaste derecho, seguro que para seguir los pasos de tu padre. Pero algo hizo que cambiases de opinión y decidieses ser policía. Por el trato con tu jefe y las miradas de tus compañeros intuyo que eres bastante buena en lo que haces. Te respetan. Si lo uno a tu edad…

- ¿A mi edad?

- Mujer y joven para ser detective… Eres buena, sin duda… Tienes que ser muy buena.

Richard decidió callarse. Seguramente lo que pensaba podía hacerle daño.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Podría seguir con el resto, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tú.

- Quiero saber primero que pasó con la madre de Alexis – reveló Kate con seguridad.

Richard elevó sus cejas. No esperaba que a ella le interesase su vida.

- ¿Meredith?

- ¿Se llama así?

Él asintió.

- Es una larga historia.

- Mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar – respondió Kate acomodándose en el sofá.

- Después te tocará a ti…

- Lo sé.

- Meredith era una aspirante a actriz cuando la conocí en una de las fiestas de presentación de uno de mis libros. No hice caso a mi madre cuando me advirtió que sólo buscaba hacerse ver saliendo conmigo. Para mi era guapa, divertida y me lo pasaba genial con ella en… - dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano – Bueno ya sabes.

- Imagino.

- Lo que yo no imaginaba es que iba a quedarse embarazada en tan poco tiempo. Así que tuvimos que casarnos.

- ¿Tuvisteis?

- Era lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a ser padre con veintitrés años. Era lo correcto.

- Entiendo.

- Y lo hicimos pero… Para Meredith la maternidad era algo que no había planeado bien y cuando se vio con una pequeña pelirroja llorona en sus brazos, un marido que dejó las fiestas para centrarse en ellas alejándola de lo que hasta entonces había sido su vida idílica de rodajes y fama…

- Se agobió.

- Más bien se arrepintió. No la veía feliz y eso no era bueno ni para Alexis ni para mí, así que hicimos un trato, yo me hacía cargo de Alexis y ella salía a fiestas y volvía a meterse en el mundo de los castings y a cambio ella cambiaba su humor cuando estuviese en casa.

- ¿Funcionó?

- Demasiado bien. Tanto cambió su humor – dijo marcando la palabra – cuando estaba en casa, que un día cuando volví de un viaje antes de tiempo, la escuché riéndose en mi habitación, supuse que era con Alexis, pero al entrar me encontré que el causante de sus risas era un hombre y no mi hija. Alexis dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Richard hizo un silencio y bebió de su copa.

- Lo siento.

- Y yo en su momento – dijo sonriendo – pero lo que me pareció alta traición en aquel momento, finalmente fue una liberación. Meredith accedió al divorcio de inmediato y aceptó que yo me hiciese cargo de la custodia de Alexis. A cambio recibió una jugosa cifra que permitió que se instalase en Los Ángeles, cerca de Hollywood, su sueño.

- Por eso Alexis está contigo…

- Al principio Meredith viajaba más o menos a menudo para estar con ella, pero poco a poco fue espaciando esos viajes, su trabajo, o más bien la falta de él, no le permitía hacerlo. Y después, cuando pudo hacerlo, no tenía tantos vínculos con Alexis, que ni siquiera quería ir a dormir con ella cuando venía a Nueva York, lloraba en plena noche y más de una vez tuve que ir a buscarla al hotel donde estaba alojada Meredith para traerla de nuevo a casa.

- Tiene que ser duro…

- Supongo, pero fue ella quien decidió irse al otro lado del país, no yo.

Kate asintió. Él tenía razón. Ahora que había estado unos días con Robby y sin que éste fuese hijo suyo, pensar en abandonarle para irse al otro lado del país era algo que no entraría en sus planes. En absoluto.

- Y ahora te toca a ti, detective.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Richard la miró sabiendo que iba a herirla, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo y cuanto antes fuese, mejor.

- Quiero saber que ocurrió con tu madre – soltó sin darle tiempo.

Kate elevó la cabeza suspirando y se hundió más si podía en el sofá. Richard se acomodó acercándose a ella disimuladamente. Kate no era capaz de soltar palabra. Él la observaba mientras ella miraba el techo.

- Mi madre también era abogada – dijo ella después de un largo silencio – por eso yo estudié derecho en Standford.

Richard se mantenía callado. Esperando que ella ordenase sus pensamientos y se soltase con él.

- Se acababan mis vacaciones de Navidad y tenía que regresar a la universidad. Habíamos quedado los tres para cenar juntos la noche antes de irme. Pero ella no apareció en el restaurante. La esperamos durante un par de horas y decidimos volver a casa. La policía nos esperaba en la puerta. Ese detective me dijo que cogerían al culpable…

- Pero no lo hicieron – se atrevió a decir él viendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por la mejilla de Kate que negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

El escritor sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Deseo acercarse y hacer que se refugiase entre sus brazos, como había hecho unas horas antes en la casa de los Sorenson.

- Y por eso entraste a la academia. Por eso eres policía.

Ella por primera vez le miró asintiendo.

- No hicieron lo suficiente – dijo entre sollozos - abandonaron tras unos meses y culparon a un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas y dijeron que ella estaba allí por error.

- ¿Has conseguido algún avance en todo este tiempo? – preguntó acercándose más a ella.

Kate negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Richard observó el gesto y en un impulso llevó su mano a la cara de ella limpiando con el pulgar la lágrima que se deslizaba desde su ojo.

Kate no apartó su mirada viendo como él bajaba la vista a sus labios. Richard volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Acarició su cara con el dedo pulgar y se fue acercando lentamente mientras atraía su cara con la mano hacía él. Kate no opuso resistencia, perdida en aquellos ojos que tanto la atraían no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que sintió el cálido aliento a vino cerca de sus labios. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de separarse, de huir de él… Pero ese azul intenso la suplicaba que confiase en él, que no iba a hacerle daño…

Richard no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, buscando entre sus recuerdos cuando los había visto por primera vez, cuando se había enamorado de la luz que emitían… Y sin casi darse cuenta sintió como Kate cerraba los escasos milímetros entre sus labios, atrapando su labio superior entre los de ella, haciendo que su corazón se desbocase. Cerró su mano intentando acercarla más a él.

Kate notó su lengua acariciar su labio inferior y la mano del escritor acercándola más a él. Una oleada de calor comenzó a subir por todo su cuerpo…

Desde el intercomunicador llegó el llanto de Robby y ambos se separaron de inmediato, Kate le miró asustada y corrió subiendo las escaleras, Richard agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior y se levantó para seguirla…


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17.**

Richard subió detrás de ella y cuando entró en la habitación se la encontró con Robby en sus brazos, calmado.

- Debe tener hambre – dijo Kate que notaba el sonido del estómago del pequeño – bajamos y le hago un biberón.

- Quédate aquí con él – dijo parándola Richard – si bajas es posible que se espabile. Ahora lo subo yo.

- De acuerdo.

Kate le observó salir de la habitación y se centró en mirar a Robby, al que movió entre sus brazos, besándole en la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes hambre verdad? – le dijo en voz muy baja- Tranquilo cariño.

Kate pensó que ese niño había despertado en ella la ternura y el cariño que había tenido obligadas a hibernar en su interior durante años. Volvió instantes atrás, al sofá de la planta de abajo y el beso con Richard. Sonrió negando con la cabeza. No estaba entre sus planes complicarse la vida ahora. Y menos con él.

Richard vertió agua caliente en el biberón y midió la dosis de leche, puso la tetina y echó un par de gotas sobre el dorso de su mano. Comprobó que aún estaba demasiado caliente y abrió el grifo del agua fría, sumergiendo el biberón debajo y removiéndolo rápidamente entre sus manos para enfriarlo. Pasados unos segundos volvió a repetir la operación para comprobar la temperatura y secó el biberón con un papel mientras subía por las escaleras.

Kate le sonrió cuando él le entregó el biberón. El pequeño ya tenía su babero puesto y Richard pudo comprobar que ella había cambiado el pañal, adelantándose por si se quedaba dormido mientras tomaba la leche.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó Richard en voz muy baja.

- No. Tranquilo.

Kate se sentó en el pequeño sillón, entendiendo en ese momento porque Richard lo había puesto allí. Recostó al niño en su regazo y éste de inmediato abrió la boca para que Kate le diese el biberón. Richard se acercó con un cojín que puso debajo del brazo de Kate. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Te espero abajo – dijo él casi en un susurro.

- Richard… Será mejor que no – dijo ella disipando la esperanza de él – me acostaré en cuanto se duerma

Richard asintió, decepcionado y se agachó besando la cabeza del niño. Al separarse, las caras de ambos quedaron demasiado cerca y se miraron intensamente.

- Buenas noches – dijo besándola suavemente en la mejilla, pero demasiado cerca de los labios.

- Buenas noches – contestó ella nerviosa.

Richard cerró la puerta y se quedó allí parado durante un instante. Quizá tendría que haber hecho caso a su madre, porque en ese mismo instante se sintió un idiota. Pocas veces le rechazaban, por no decir que realmente no recordaba cuando había sido rechazado por una mujer desde que era un adolescente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alexis y se acercó hasta su cama, como hacía cada noche desde que nació. Revisó que estaba lo suficientemente arropada y depositó un beso en su cabeza. Saliendo de allí y bajando hasta su despacho. Encendió su portátil pero lo cerró de inmediato. No tenía ganas de escribir. Realmente no sabía si estaba enfadado o triste.

Robby fue quedándose dormido en los brazos de Kate a la vez que terminaba su biberón. Kate lo retiró de su boca limpiándole y se quedó allí, quieta, con el niño entre sus brazos durante un buen rato. Se sentía bien así.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar demasiado deprisa. ¿Por qué demonios había besado a Richard? ¿En que estaba pensando? Era un tipo amable, caballeroso y parecía un encanto con su familia. Además de ser famoso, rico e increíblemente atractivo… ¡Dios! Si Robby no llega a despertarse, seguramente en ese mismo momento estaría revolcándose con el escritor en su habitación… Y seguramente horas después estaría lamentando haberlo hecho…

Richard se tumbó sobre la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa. Cruzo las manos sobre el pecho y miró el techo de su habitación, preguntándose que estaría pasando en ese mismo instante si Robby no hubiese empezado a llorar. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos y cuanto más se concentraba intentando no hacerlo, más los veía. Se levantó de un salto y se metió en el baño. Una ducha con agua hirviendo para relajar sus músculos y a dormir.

A Kate le costó dormirse. El día había sido demasiado intenso y todavía no estaba segura si había hecho bien en meterse en la cama o si debería haber bajado a terminar esa copa de vino con Richard. Perdida entre las suaves caricias de los labios de él y la sensación de protección que había sentido entre sus brazos, finalmente se quedó dormida.

Kate se despertó la primera. Estaba deseando ir a firmar el contrato de su nuevo apartamento y comenzar a llevar sus cosas allí. Estaba cómoda en la casa de Richard, había sido muy amable ofreciéndole sin condición su hospitalidad, pero necesitaba irse de allí cuanto antes.

Mientras preparaba café Richard apareció desde su habitación.

- Soy como un ratón al olor del queso… Adoro el café.

- Pues ya somos dos – le dijo ella tendiéndole una taza que acababa de llenar.

- ¿No es demasiado temprano? – preguntó mirándola.

- He salido a correr, me he dado una ducha…

- Vale, vale, vale… Sólo con nombrármelo ya estoy a punto de volver a la cama cansado.

- ¿No has dormido?

- La verdad es que sí – dijo pensativo y casi a punto de decir que hubiese sido mejor si hubiese dormido a su lado.

Se miraron durante un instante, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Después de consultarlo con las respectivas almohadas, ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer volver a repetirlo comentándolo.

- Llamaré a la empresa de mudanza y que vayan a recoger tus cosas para llevarlas a tu apartamento ¿Esta tarde?

- Eso sería perfecto.

Kate no sospechó que el contrato que estaba firmando un par de horas después la unía a Richard Castle durante diez años. Cuando salió de la inmobiliaria con las llaves entre sus manos, estaba tan contenta que necesitó compartirlo con su mejor amiga.

- Lanie – dijo cuando su amiga contestó al teléfono.

- Detective Beckett… Me han dicho que te han dado un par de días libres por maternidad…

- Montgomery ha sido muy amable.

- También me han dicho que has cortado con Josh…

- Lo siento Lanie, he estado muy ocupada, sé que debería haberte llamado…

- Exacto.

- Lo siento.

- Te perdono si me pones al día.

- No te imaginas…

Seguía hablando con Lanie cuando entró a su nueva casa.

- Es increíble Lanie.

- Sí… Es guapo, rico y famoso. Y vives en su casa.

- Me refiero a mi casa.

- Ya me la enseñaras… Entonces… ¿Tienes alguna posibilidad con Richard Castle?

- Lanie.

- Si vais a compartir la custodia de ese crío, digo yo que también podrías liarte con él ¿No? Seria bueno para el niño tener una mamá y un papá…

- No digas tonterías.

- Dicen que te llamó mamá delante de toda la planta de homicidios…

- Por el amor de Dios Lanie, es un bebé.

- ¿También llama papá al escritor?

- No – contestó con fastidio – o dejas de hacer preguntas tontas o cuelgo.

- Vale, vale, chica… Hay que ver como te pones… ¿Cuándo vas a trasladarte?

- Lo antes posible. Richard ha llamado a una empresa de mudanzas y traerán mis cosas y las de Robby hoy mismo.

- Aja…

- Espero poder dormir aquí el domingo.

- Tengo guardia todo el fin de semana, no voy a poder ayudarte…

- No te lo estaba pidiendo, puedo hacerlo sola.

- ¿Richard no te ayudará? – volvió a la carga Lanie.

- Supongo que sí, la verdad es que es un encanto…

- Te escucho…

- Lanie…

- ¡Oh vamos Kate! Te has bebido todos sus libros, es guapo y un encanto… ¿Vas a decirme que no estás deseando llevártelo a la cama?

Kate guardó silencio durante un instante, el tiempo justo para que Lanie atase cabos.

- ¿No me digas pequeña sinvergüenza, que ya lo has hecho?

- ¡No!

- Te conozco.

- Te prometo que no nos hemos acostado.

- ¿Lo prometes?... Eso es que ha pasado algo…

- Está bien Lanie, anoche nos besamos, pero fue un segundo…

- ¿Os besasteis?

- Sí… ¿Contenta?

- Entonces es verdad…

- ¿El que?

- No has leído el periódico hoy ¿Verdad?

- No he ido a trabajar… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo tengo delante… Mira… Aquí pone… "_Gina Cowel, la hasta ahora esposa de Richard Castle, habría pedido el divorcio del escritor tras enterarse que este tiene un hijo con otra mujer con la que estaría manteniendo una relación en paralelo…_"


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18.**

Kate se quedó muda un instante ante la lectura de su amiga.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Y viene acompañada de una bonita foto en la que sales dando de comer a un bebé en un restaurante junto al escritor y la actriz Martha Rodgers… ¿Qué pinta está mujer en todo esto?

- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que saquen esas conclusiones así como así?

- Parece mentira que no conozcas a la prensa… ¿Qué pintaba la actriz con vosotros? ¿También es tutora del niño?

- Es la madre de Richard.

- ¿Martha Rodgers es la madre de Richard Castle?

- A mi también me sorprendió.

- Sólo falta que me digas que esa hija que tiene es una cantante infantil famosa o modelo…

- No – río Kate - más bien tiene pinta de ser la empollona de clase.

- Bueno… Volvamos a lo importante ¿Sólo hubo beso?

- Sólo Lanie. Nos interrumpió Robby y ahí acabó todo – confeso con pesadez.

- ¿Y cuando vais a retomarlo? – preguntó interesada.

- No, Lanie…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sigues enamorada de Josh?

- No. La verdad es que no tengo suerte… Primero Will que prefirió el FBI y mudarse a Boston, ahora Josh que prefiere Honduras…

- Antes de liarte con el escritor pregúntale si tiene intenciones de cambiarse de ciudad…

- No seas tonta. Lanie, en serio, acabo de salir de una relación, de otra relación más bien… Y todo este lio con el testamento de Will… Ahora mismo mi vida es un caos desde hace siete días.

- ¿Y quien te dice que del caos no salga algo duradero y emocionante?

- ¡Lanie!

- Vamos Kate, ya tienes apartamento. Conociéndote en una semana volverás a tu rutina y a poner toda tu vida en orden.

- ¿Con Robby?

- Esa será otra rutina… ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

- No tengo ni idea. De momento voy a traer sus muebles de la casa de Will. Tengo una habitación para él.

- Tendrás que buscar una guardería.

- Lo sé, tengo que hablar con Richard – dijo seria.

- Sigo pensando que lo mejor para ese niño es tener una mamá policía, un papá escritor y una hermana empollona viviendo juntos y en armonía. ¡Ah! Y la mejor forense de Nueva York como tía política…

- ¿Y me regalarás un cachorro también? –preguntó poniendo voz de emoción.

- Si os hace ilusión…

- Eres imposible. Voy a dejarte, tengo que llamar para saber dónde están mis muebles…

- Te llamo cuando salga, por si puedo pasar a verte…

- Claro.

- Así me presentas a tu nuevo novio.

- ¿A Robby? Te va a encantar…

- Sabes de sobra a quién me refiero. Hablamos – dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Kate cortó la comunicación sonriendo. Lanie.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y descolgó sin mirar quien llamaba.

- Beckett.

- Aquí Castle – contestó él gracioso.

- Richard… Iba a llamarte.

- ¿Vas a invitarme a comer?

- Estoy en el apartamento – contestó sin hacer caso a su pregunta - ¿Sabes dónde están los de la mudanza?

- Estoy en Queens, acaban de cargar las cosas de Robby, te llamaba por si podían llevarlas.

- Genial…

- Eso es un sí… Espera...

Kate le escuchó mientras hablaba con uno de los operarios, dándole la dirección del apartamento y despidiéndose de ellos. Intuyó que les había dado una generosa propina por la contestación del operario.

- No debías hacer eso – le dijo

- ¿Qué?

- Es mi mudanza, son mis gastos…

- Bueno, entonces no tienes excusa para invitarme a comer…

- Richard…

- Venga, tendrás hambre cuando empieces a colocar todas las cosas en su sitio…

- Richard, por favor… Escúchame… ¿Has leído la prensa hoy?

- He venido directamente aquí cuando te has ido a la inmobiliaria… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Han publicado una foto nuestra de ayer en el restaurante.

- ¡Oh! Vaya… Lo siento, supongo que al ser policía tu identidad tiene que estar oculta…

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Dicen que tu mujer ha pedido el divorcio porque tienes un hijo secreto y yo soy la madre.

- ¿Cómo?

Kate hizo un silencio esperando a que él asimilase la noticia.

- No puede ser… - dijo algo desesperado.

- Oye mira, no sé que debes hacer en estos casos pero supongo que tendrás que desmentirlo y…

- Hija de… - dijo alterado - Esto es cosa de Gina.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

- No creo que la prensa te acose, pero si lo hiciese, por favor, no respondas nada hasta que hable con mi abogado.

- De acuerdo. Pero… ¿Por qué lo hace?

- Por dinero. El contrato prematrimonial. Si demuestra que he sido infiel puede llegar a obtener una suculenta indemnización.

- ¿Pero ella no sabe que Robby no es nuestro? – preguntó Kate confundida.

- Sí, pero así hace ruido. Es lo que busca. Tengo que hablar con mi abogado.

- Vale.

- Oye Kate…

- Dime…

- Creo que no vas a poder invitarme a comer… De momento será mejor que nadie nos vea juntos.

- ¡Oh! Claro… Entiendo… De todas formas no tenía intención de hacerlo – dijo riendo para molestarle.

- Te llamo luego.

Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que se despidiese de él, colgó antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor. No podía creer que hubiese tenido la suerte de encontrar ese apartamento tan rápido y además le encantaba su distribución.

Pensó en Richard. Toda esa situación era de lo más extraña. Esa mujer, Gina, debía estar muy loca si pensaba que un juez iba a tragarse eso de que Robby era un hijo secreto de Richard. El testamento de los Sorenson era claro. Sólo esperaba que la prensa no se fijase en ella. Aunque no se encargaba de misiones en las que su identidad estuviese oculta, ser policía en Nueva York y que te pusiesen cara por la calle, no era nada seguro.

Decidió llamar a su padre para informarle. No quería que viese esa foto en el periódico y pensase cosas extrañas sobre ella, y mucho más después de haberse mudado de imprevisto a la casa del escritor.

Richard por su parte tuvo una larga conversación con su abogado que le dejó bastante tranquilo. Gina no tenía nada que hacer. La demanda de divorcio ya estaba tramitada en el juzgado desde el lunes y la noticia había salido el viernes. El escritor podía hacer con su vida amorosa lo que quisiese a partir de la fecha de la demanda. Además, tanto el como Kate podían probar que el niño no era suyo y estaban cumpliendo con los deseos de los fallecidos padres. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Richard decidió llamar a su nueva representante.

- ¿Paula?

- Sí.

- Soy Richard, Castle…

- ¡Ah! Hola Richard.

- ¿Te pillo ocupada?

- No… No te preocupes. Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Necesito tu ayuda. Como te dije estoy en proceso de divorcio de Gina Cowel, mi editora.

- Ya. La conozco – dijo con desagrado Paula.

- Y verás… Es largo…

- ¿Un café?

- ¿Podrías en cosa de media hora?

- Claro…

- ¿En tu oficina?

- Sí, está bien.

- Gracias Paula.

Apenas le había dado tiempo a cortar la llamada con Paula cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Soy Beckett – dijo ella antes que él pudiese contestar.

- Y yo Castle – contestó sonriendo - ¿Todo bien?

- Verás, acabo de hablar con mi padre.

- ¡Oh! Sí, claro… Tu padre abogado…

- Sí…

- Y ¿Qué ocurre?

- El juez ya ha fijado una fecha para la vista por la custodia de Robby, será el Lunes a las nueve de la mañana…

- ¡Oh! Bien… Muy rápido.

- ¿No te ha avisado tu abogado? Es un menor, el tema se trata con rapidez.

- Ya. Entiendo. Pues no… No me ha dicho nada.

- Lo siento Richard… Yo…

- Mira, si te parece luego me paso por tu apartamento y hablamos sobre el tema. Ahora voy a ver a mi representante a ver que puede hacer con la prensa.

- ¿Todo bien con eso?

- Mi abogado me ha dicho que puedo estar tranquilo, aun así…

- ¿Vas a desmentirlo?

- Creo que será lo mejor.

- Sí, yo opino lo mismo.

- Bien… Luego te veo.

Kate cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando el móvil. La noticia de que el juez daría una sentencia tan rápido la había pillado por sorpresa. Esperaba que pasase lo que pasase, Richard cumpliese con su palabra e intentasen estar siempre ahí para Robby.

Distraída en sus pensamientos dio un brinco al oír el timbre de la puerta y se apresuró a abrir. Para su sorpresa, comenzaban a subir las cosas de Robby.

Durante las tres siguientes horas estuvo totalmente absorta en colocar la habitación del niño. Cuando el día anterior había visto la mecedora a juego con los muebles, estuvo a punto de decirle a Richard que no la llevasen a su casa, pero después de haber dado el biberón a Robby la noche anterior en aquel sillón que había comprado Richard, comprendió que aquel mueble iba a serle de mucha utilidad.

Su mente volvió al beso con el escritor en su sofá. Lanie tenía razón. Era un tipo rico, guapo y famoso… Más lo que Lanie no veía, es decir, familiar, divertido, inteligente… Vamos, que Richard podría ser su perdición, tenía todas las cualidades…

Casi sin darse cuenta tenía toda la habitación de Robby preparada. La cuna, el armario, el cambiador, una cómoda, la lámpara infantil, la mecedora, la enorme alfombra que casi cubría la habitación entera, el pequeño parque, sus juguetes… Había revisado la ropa del pequeño, Susan y Will habían comprado demasiadas cosas y de diferentes tallas, prácticamente tenía de todo hasta que cumpliese dieciocho meses. Únicamente le faltaría por colgar un cuadro y la fotografía que había traído. Apuntó mentalmente que tendría que comprar algún adorno para las paredes y una lámpara para el techo con motivos que no desentonaran con la habitación. Se preguntó si Richard tendría herramientas para poder colgar los adornos…

El timbre volvió a sonar y Kate supuso que los operarios de la mudanza habrían vuelto y traerían ahora todas sus cosas, las que ella tenía guardadas en su guardamuebles. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Castle, el pizzero – dijo divertido el escritor levantando la caja con la pizza.

- Vaya… Pensé que eran los de la mudanza.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? ¿Ni aunque te traiga la comida?

- Pensé que habías dicho que no era conveniente que nos viesen juntos…

- Mi abogado dice que soy un hombre libre desde el lunes pasado, por tanto, puedo ver a quien quiera…

- Ya…

- Y lo mejor – añadió contento – desde que no estoy casado, tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me dé órdenes.

- Ya veo…

- No imaginas…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca te cases con nadie que tenga algo que ver con tu trabajo…

- Tomo nota.

- ¿Comemos?

Kate abrió los brazos señalándole la mesa con seis sillas. Casi el único mobiliario que tenía aquella casa.

Realmente no se había dado cuenta que estaba hambrienta hasta que Richard destapó la pizza y el aroma a queso, bacón y tomate inundó sus fosas nasales. Comieron mientras Richard explicaba la conversación con su representante.

- ¿Entonces no vas a desmentir nada? – preguntó sin comprenderlo.

- Paula cree que me dará más publicidad, así que si Gina ha montado todo este lio para fastidiarme, debería aprovecharlo.

- ¿Pero no crees que tu integridad quedará en entredicho aunque sólo sea por la sospecha?

- No cuando Paula se encargue, tras el juicio de divorcio, de decir quién es Robby y porque estábamos juntos. Somos los tutores nombrados por los padres.

- Claro… Saldrás ganando, hará publicidad de tu gran responsabilidad – dijo algo molesta.

- Oye Kate – replicó él sintiéndose dañado - yo no me he metido en esto. Susan me dejó al niño y Gina ha intentado aprovecharse, únicamente diré la verdad y si con eso salgo ganando, mejor, pero no lo he buscado.

Kate soltó sobre la caja de la pizza el borde de la última porción que acababa de comerse. Le observó mientras él la miraba con cara seria.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Es solo que…

- Te molesta que pueda aprovecharme de la situación. Pero no quiero quedarme con Robby para tener publicidad. Quiero quedarme con él porque era lo que Susan quiso que hiciese.

- Lo siento.

- No importa. Seguiré vendiendo libros porque la gente deja sus problemas a un lado y se convierte en los personajes que yo he inventado, olvidando por un rato sus vidas, sus problemas.

Kate no sabía que decirle.

- Aunque acogiese en mi casa a un millón de niños sin hogar, no vendería ni un solo párrafo si mis libros fuesen malos.

Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza.

- Pero como soy un estupendo escritor… - dijo divertido – No necesito ese tipo de publicidad.

Kate le lanzó una servilleta de papel hecha una bola.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué opinas? ¿Debería poner en la contraportada de mi próximo libro una foto mía con Robby en brazos?

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Estás preparada para lo que pase el lunes? – preguntó él después de un rato.

- ¿Lo estás tú?

- Claro que sí. Voy a quedarme con él.

- Ya…

- Voy a ganarte detective.

- Eso lo decidirá el juez.

- No me importará que lo traigas a tu casa y se quede contigo cuando quieras…

- Te veo muy seguro.

- He criado a Alexis… Tengo experiencia.

- Richard, había pensado buscar una guardería…

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, yo lo haré el lunes.

- Hablo en serio.

- ¿Quieres que busquemos una los dos?

- Creo que sería lo adecuado.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- Mis compañeros llevan a sus hijos a una que hay cerca de mi comisaría. Tiene un horario muy amplio, pensado por si se alarga el trabajo. Además tiene convenio con el cuerpo y precios especiales…

- No me preocupa el dinero.

- Lo sé, a ti no pero a mí si.

- Aunque Robby se quede contigo te ayudaré con todo.

- No te estoy pidiendo nada.

- No, pero Susan me pidió que cuidase de su hijo y aunque el juez decida que tú eres la mejor opción, haré todo lo posible para cumplir con ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Contar mutuamente el uno con el otro en algo tan serio como el niño, era un verdadero consuelo para ambos. Sólo ellos podían saber como se sentían, porque ambos estaban en la misma situación. Nadie más podría comprenderlos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el instante de magia entre sus miradas se desvaneció de inmediato. Kate corrió a abrir la puerta, entusiasmada al ver parte de sus cosas entrando en su nuevo apartamento.

Richard preguntó si le necesitaba y ella negó varias veces, pidiéndole que volviese a su casa y se ocupase de Robby.

- ¿Vas a dormir hoy aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- No creo que pueda tener todo listo.

- Entonces te esperamos para cenar.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Le gustaba la sensación de volver a casa y que alguien la esperase para cenar y compartir charla.

- Volveré a tiempo para bañar a Robby.

- Te veo en un rato – dijo él quedándose con las ganas de añadir "_y retomaremos la conversación de anoche en el mismo sitio donde la dejamos_"

Kate pasó el resto de la tarde colocando con la ayuda de los operarios, los muebles en cada sitio. Cuando acabaron y fue a darles una propina, ellos se negaron alegando que el señor les había pagado lo suficiente y pedido que no lo hiciesen. Ella sonrió agradecida. Iba a ser muy complicado mantenerse alejada de Richard si era tan encantador y detallista.

Miró a su alrededor y se sintió satisfecha con el resultado. Sofá, mesitas, lámparas, estanterías, su querida alfombra, su despacho completo, su habitación… Quedaba aun mucho trabajo por hacer, cortinas, cuadros, llevar su ropa… Miró su reloj y decidió que era hora de volver para bañar a Robby.

Al salir al rellano y cerrar con llave vio a una anciana que abría la puerta de otro de los apartamentos.

- ¿Vas a vivir aquí? – preguntó curiosa y Kate asintió.

Le molestaban los vecinos que se metían en la vida del resto.

- ¿Tú sola o tienes familia? – Kate pensó que la sometería a un tercer grado.

- Tengo familia. Un bebé.

- ¿De verdad? Adoro los bebés. Hace tanto tiempo que aquí no viven niños… Desde aquel escritor que vivía en tu piso con su hijita no ha vuelto a vivir ningún niño en el edificio. Era una niña monísima, pelirrojita ¿Sabe?

- ¿Un escritor con su hijita? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos….


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19.**

Kate dio la vuelta a la conversación, sonsacando a aquella anciana sin que se enterase y comprendiendo al instante que Richard Castle era el propietario de ese apartamento. Las prisas de aquella mañana por obtener la llave no le habían permitido revisar el contrato con su padre. Se había fiado totalmente de Richard.

Salió del edificio. No sabía bien como sentirse, si enfurecida porque él la hubiese tratado como una idiota o feliz y agradecida por el favor que le estaba haciendo. Sacó el contrato de su bolso y lo releyó deprisa mientras caminaba, parando de vez en cuando para volver a leer alguna de las clausulas. Antes de llegar a la casa de Richard, seguía sin encontrar nada extraño en el contrato, ni siquiera estaba recogido lo que él había comentado sobre la duración de diez años del mismo. No lo ponía por ningún sitio, en su lugar ponía que la extinción del contrato seria de mutuo acuerdo y con preaviso de dos meses. ¿Cómo no había visto eso antes? Se sintió tonta por no revisar lo que firmaba. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Entro en la casa y se encontró a Alexis correteando con Robby en brazos que reía sin parar por el movimiento.

- ¡Hola Kate! – le dijo la chica acercándose a ella.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? – dijo sonriendo.

Robby de inmediato extendió sus bracitos para que ella le cogiese y Kate lo hizo feliz.

- ¿Me llevarás a ver tu apartamento?

- Claro – contestó Kate a la pelirroja - ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- En su despacho, escribiendo, creo.

- ¿No habéis salido a pasear?

- No, he tenido clase de francés. Pero Robby salió con la abuela ésta mañana.

- Bien. ¿Y Martha?

- Está arriba, arreglándose, hoy sale de nuevo a cenar.

- Tu padre estará contento.

- Sí – dijo la chica sonriendo - ¿Qué vamos a cenar nosotros hoy?

- No lo sé. ¿Qué te apetece?

- ¿Pasta? Papá hace una salsa muy rica.

- ¿Qué es lo que hago yo? – pregunto Richard saliendo de su despacho.

- La cena. Hoy la haces tú – dijo algo seca Kate.

- ¿Qué tal tu apartamento? ¿Has podido colocar todo?

- Sí. Aunque…

- ¿Qué?

- Luego hablamos. Voy a subir para bañar a Robby.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó él.

- No. – le dijo tajante -Creo que tú te encargas de la cena.

Richard la miró extrañado mientras ella se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a subir por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Alexis.

- Nada – contestó él de inmediato levantando una de sus manos – lo prometo.

- Pues parece que está enfadada contigo.

- Eso parece – dijo él pensativo - ¿Qué quieres cenar?

- Pasta.

- Vale.

Richard fue a la cocina y se lavó las manos, abrió la nevera y comenzó a sacar lo necesario para hacer el plato preferido de su hija. Mientras lo hacía, repasaba mentalmente todo su día intentando recordar que podía haber hecho mal con ella.

Kate llenó la bañera y empezó a desnudar al niño mientras le hablaba.

- ¡Hola querida! – dijo a su espalda Martha.

- Hola Martha.

- Este niño es todo un encanto – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso – lo hemos pasado en grande hoy.

- Me ha dicho Alexis que le sacaste de paseo.

- Y creo que me voy a abonar a eso de sacarle al parque, he conocido a un hombre que paseaba a su nieto.

- ¡Martha!

- Un verdadero encanto. Me ha invitado a cenar.

- ¿Hoy?

- No, hoy voy con un grupo de amigas. ¿Qué tal tu apartamento?

- Bien… Todo bien.

- No pareces muy entusiasmada.

- Sí… Supongo que estoy cansada, sólo eso. El apartamento es perfecto. Demasiado perfecto a decir verdad.

- Querida – dijo Martha mirando su reloj – mañana me lo cuentas, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

- Pásalo bien Martha.

- Y tú descansa – le dijo ella mientras besaba al niño.

Kate bañó al pequeño. Si diez días antes le hubiesen dicho lo que iba a cambiar su vida en tan poco tiempo no se lo habría creído. Ese niño había conquistado su vida. Kate le pasó la esponja por el cuerpo sonriéndole y hablándole con ternura.

Martha se acercó a su hijo mientras él cocinaba.

- Llegaré tarde.

- Ya suponía – dijo algo triste.

- Querido… ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo sé. Algo le pasa a Kate conmigo.

Martha le miró abriendo la boca.

- ¿Richard?

Él levantó la mirada cruzándose con los ojos de su madre.

- ¡Querido! Te gusta… Te gusta de verdad.

Richard sonrió de medio lado y Martha se acercó para agarrarle del brazo.

- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme… Que ni se me ocurra.

- Ni siquiera tienes el divorcio. No lo estropees con esa chica.

Él sonrió a su madre y se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza.

- Lo intentaré madre.

Martha le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo, se dio la vuelta despidiéndose de Alexis que estaba atenta a la televisión dándole un beso y salió de la casa. Entró en el ascensor sonriendo. Esperaba que Kate se hiciese de rogar un poco con su hijo, el tiempo suficiente como para que él se diese cuenta que ella no era como el resto de chicas con las que había estado o incluso se había casado, esa chica podía ser quien de verdad le hiciese feliz. Le gustaba Kate, lo supo desde el primer momento y esperaba que ella sintiese algo más por su hijo que una simple atracción. Salió del ascensor y caminó por la calle, perdida en esos pensamientos.

Richard sacó de la nevera un tarro de cristal con puré. Alicia, su asistenta y en ocasiones cocinera, había preparado puré para Robby y lo había guardado en distintos tarros, no estaba conforme con la comida que Richard compraba ya preparada para el niño.

Lo vertió en un recipiente con motivos infantiles y lo metió en el microondas.

- Alexis ¿Preparas la mesa por favor?

- Sí, un momento, ya acaba.

- ¿Qué estás viendo tan interesante?

Richard sacó el puré y lo removió comprobando que no estaba demasiado caliente. En ese momento Kate bajó por las escaleras con Robby en brazos. El niño que tenía hambre, echó los brazos a Richard

- ¡Pero mira quién está aquí todo limpito y guapo! – dijo Richard - ¡Que bien hueles campeón!

El pequeño pateaba nervioso mirando la comida.

- ¿Se lo das tú? – le dijo Kate

- Claro. Trae – dijo tendiendo el brazo libre para coger a Robby - ¿Puedes ponerle un babero?

Kate asintió y fue a por un pequeño babero. Richard dejó la comida del niño sobre la mesa y le sentó en su trona.

- Alexis, cariño – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica – te he dicho que prepares la mesa.

- Ya lo hago yo – dijo Kate mientras ataba el babero al cuello del pequeño.

Richard comenzó a dar de comer al pequeño y Kate preparó la mesa para ellos tres. Él la observaba de reojo en silencio, intentando averiguar que era lo que había hecho mal.

- Alexis ¿Quieres dejar ya la televisión y sentarte a cenar?

- Pero si todavía estás con él – dijo refiriéndose al niño.

- Te esperaremos y cenamos los tres – intervino Kate.

Él asintió en silencio. Kate, después de preparar todo, se sentó frente a él, junto a Robby.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato.

- No. Sólo cansada.

Internamente Richard sintió un gran alivio. No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si se trataba de cansancio o de enfado. Pero quiso pensar que era lo primero.

Kate se dio cuenta que le estaba torturando. Quería pensar que él intentaba simplemente ayudarla. Decidió que no iba a preguntarle sobre la propiedad del apartamento. Sabía que si él hubiese dicho la verdad desde el primer momento, ella no habría aceptado vivir allí y menos con esas condiciones económicas.

- ¿Qué has hecho de cenar? Huele bien.

- Fetuccini. Con carbonara. A Alexis le encantan. ¿A ti?

- No lo sé, no los he probado.

- ¿Nunca has comido pasta a la carbonara?

- Nunca he comido una pasta hecha por ti y no sé si me gustará.

- Apuesto a que sí – dijo él sonriendo.

- Ya veremos. ¿Has hablado con tu abogado para lo del lunes?

- ¿Podemos hablar sobre eso luego? – preguntó él señalando con la cabeza a Alexis.

- Sí… Claro.

- Gracias.

A Kate le extrañó que él no quisiese hablar delante de Alexis. La chica sabía que ellos iban a luchar por la custodia del niño.

Un rato después, los tres cenaban tranquilos, mirando a Robby que jugaba con una imitación de teléfono móvil dándole golpes y consiguiendo que de vez en cuando el juguete sonase. La conversación de la cena giró en torno a las clases de Alexis y lo que tenían pensado hacer durante el fin de semana. Kate se desmarcó de los planes de padre e hija, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer para poder mudarse cuanto antes a su casa.

- ¿Te irás mañana? – preguntó algo triste Alexis.

- Lo intentaré – contestó ella.

- ¿Y vas a llevarte a Robby?

Kate la miró. Iba a ser complicado separar a la chica del pequeño. Se había encariñado con él, como el resto de la familia y ella misma.

- Ya veremos – dijo mirando a Richard.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta el domingo? A mi me gusta teneros aquí a los dos.

- No estaría mal – intervino Richard mirándola – quédate hasta el domingo…

Ella no dijo nada. Se sentía bien en esa casa, pero tenía que encauzar de nuevo su vida, alterada durante la última semana y empezar cuanto antes a hacerse a vivir en su nueva casa era lo que necesitaba.

Después de cenar los tres se sentaron en el sofá, Kate sentó a Robby entre ella y Alexis. Richard observó a los tres desde su sitio, junto a su hija, gustándole lo que veía. Conectaron la televisión, como cualquier familia un viernes por la noche, viendo un programa de actuaciones en directo y entrevistas a famosos.

Kate no recordaba cuando se había sentado frente a la televisión un viernes por la noche. Seguramente tendría que remontarse a la época en la que aún vivía con sus padres.

Un par de horas después, Robby se restregaba los ojos y Kate se levantó preparándole un biberón, después le tomó en sus brazos.

- Creo que es hora de dormir – dijo.

- Eso te incluye a ti también señorita – dijo Richard a Alexis.

Richard miró a Kate.

- ¿Hablamos después?

- Estoy cansada.

- Entiendo. Buenas noches entonces – dijo dando un beso a su hija y otro a Robby.

Él se sintió un poco decepcionado. Esperaba que ella aceptase estar un rato a solas con él. Fue hasta su habitación y se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, conectó su portátil en su despacho y revisó el último capitulo que había escrito de su nueva novela.

Kate cambió el pañal al pequeño y ambos fueron a dar las buenas noches a Alexis, que les miró divertida desde su cama. Kate se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a dar el biberón al pequeño, que se quedó dormido antes de llegar a la mitad del mismo. Apagó la lamparita y espero un par de segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad.

Kate salió de la habitación chocándose con Richard, al que no había oído subir. Él la había cogido de los brazos intentando que no se cayese. El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz que provenía de la planta baja.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, subí a ver a Alexis y… - dijo en voz baja

- No pasa nada – dijo ella imitando el susurro y con el corazón latiendo deprisa por su cercanía.

- Siempre subo a comprobar que ha cerrado la ventana – dijo creyendo que ella podía pensar que había subido a espiarla.

- Lo sé. Alexis me lo dijo.

- ¿Ella? Se supone que duerme cuando yo entro.

- Pues parece ser que no.

Se miraron durante un instante en silencio. Él no había soltado sus brazos ni parecía querer hacerlo. Ella tampoco se separo.

Kate no pudo evitar mirarle la boca y él fue consciente del gesto.

Y Richard se la jugó.

Soltó sus brazos y subió sus manos agarrándola por el cuello, rozando su cara con los pulgares y sin dejar que ella le diese permiso se lanzó contra su boca besándola con suavidad. Separó una de sus manos, bajándola hasta la cintura abrazándola contra él. La besó durante unos segundos, tras los cuales Kate se separó mirándole sorprendida con la boca entreabierta. Richard soltó su cuello y la sostuvo la mirada, observando su reacción.

Kate repitió el gesto y volvió a mirarle la boca, luego sus ojos y de nuevo la boca. Entonces fue ella la que se acercó a él cerrando los ojos y besándole, dejándose llevar. Richard la estrechó entre sus brazos y Kate llevó una de sus manos al hombro de él y hundió la otra entre su pelo. Sus sabores se mezclaron y ambos respiraron el aire del otro, Richard la pegaba a su cuerpo y ella tiraba levemente del pelo de él. Sólo oían el sonido húmedo de sus besos y los acelerados latidos de sus corazones. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sólo existían sus bocas. Kate llevó la mano hasta la cara de él, acariciándole suavemente la mandíbula.

Kate sintió como le fallaban las fuerzas y se separó de él. Se miraron durante un largo rato y él volvió a juntar sus labios suavemente en un beso corto. Kate sonrió y él la imitó.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo ella separándose y bajando lentamente su mano por el brazo de él.

- Que descanses – añadió él entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de ella y apretándolos brevemente.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20.**

Kate dio un paso hacia su habitación sin soltar la mano de Richard del todo, sino haciéndolo poco a poco dejando que ambos sintiesen la suavidad de sus dedos rozándose. Bajó su mirada, se dio media vuelta y continuó andando estirando el brazo, al igual que él, hasta que la distancia les hizo soltarse por completo.

Él se quedó inmóvil mirando de lado como se alejaba y comprobando como cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró cerrando los ojos por un instante y entró en la habitación de Robby acercándose para acariciarle suavemente el pelo.

Kate entró en su habitación y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos? Había pasado un par de horas pensando como decirle lo más enfadada posible que buscaría otro apartamento y en vez de eso acabó besándole. ¡Y que beso!

Richard salió de la habitación de Robby y miró de reojo la puerta de Kate, diciéndose a si mismo que debería acercarse y llamar. "_Querido, te gusta de verdad… No lo estropees con esa chica_" La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza y decidió que era mejor hacerla caso, bajar a su despacho e intentar escribir.

Kate se desnudó y entró en la ducha sin poder dejar de pensar en él. Atractivo, famoso, rico, inteligente, caballeroso, atento, cariñoso, un encanto… ¿Tenía algo malo? Iba a costarle horrores no sucumbir a él y a ese despliegue de virtudes. Se enjabonó el cuerpo pensando en como sería la sensación de sentir sus manos acariciándola todo el cuerpo.

Richard se sentó frente a su portátil, abrió el documento de su novela y releyó los últimos párrafos para saber por donde se había quedado. Intentó escribir una frase y la borró. Realmente no le apetecía nada seguir con esa novela. Sin embargo abrió un documento en blanco y comenzó a escribir como un poseso. Era una idea descabellada y loca, pero realmente le apetecía escribir sobre un personaje nuevo, una mujer policía del departamento de homicidios de Nueva York.

Kate se metió en la cama tras extender la crema hidratante por todo su cuerpo y dar un último vistazo a Robby, dejando su puerta abierta por si el niño lloraba. Aquel día había hecho mucho esfuerzo colocando muebles y estaba realmente cansada. Volvió a pensar en Richard y en el beso que acababan de darse y poco a poco, soñando con ese abrazo mientras estrechaba la almohada contra su cuerpo, se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando Richard miró su reloj, eran casi las tres de la mañana, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado escribiendo sin parar por cinco horas. No recordaba haber tenido tanta inspiración desde hacía años. Sonrío y cerró el portátil. Decidió subir a ver a Robby y arroparle en el caso que el pequeño se hubiese destapado.

Al subir al piso superior, vio la puerta de Kate abierta. Dudó unos segundos en la puerta de Robby, pero finalmente la curiosidad de observarla dormir fue mayor y con sumo cuidado y la experiencia de años andando por ese pasillo sin despertar a Alexis, evitó pisar las tablas que crujían y se plantó en la puerta de la habitación de Kate.

Oyó su respiración suave, lenta y acompasada. Adivinó su silueta sobre la cama. ¿Y si se acercaba para verla mejor? Lentamente comenzó a andar hasta ella. Estaba tapada de cintura para abajo, agarrada a la almohada y con las piernas entrelazadas entre las sábanas. Su cara se veía relajada, su pelo se recortaba sobre el blanco de la almohada. Se permitió, después de dudar durante un buen rato, el lujo de colocar un mechón que tenía sobre la frente y apartarlo hacía detrás, despejando por completo su rostro. Lentamente se inclinó sobre ella y con toda la suavidad de la que pudo hacer acopio, besó delicadamente su mejilla.

Kate se removió despacio, cambiando de posición y soltando un pequeño gemido al hacerlo.

Richard se asustó pensando que iba a despertarse y verle allí. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, entrecerrando los ojos esperando a que ella gritase al verle si abría los ojos. Pero ella no se despertó. Él decidió no seguir tentando su suerte y salió con cuidado de la habitación, asomándose para ver a Alexis, a la que arropó hasta la nariz besándola sobre la frente y entró en la habitación de Robby.

Se acercó a la cuna comprobando que el pequeño tenía los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué hace mi niño despierto? – le susurró cogiéndole en brazos - ¿Estás mojado?

Le puso sobre el cambiador y comenzó a quitarle el pijama.

- ¿Sabes que eres un niño muy bueno verdad? Claro que sí. Y todos te queremos muchísimo campeón.

Cambió su pañal y volvió a colocarle el pijama.

- Esto ya está. ¿Quieres un poquito de agua? ¿Sí? – le dijo mientras llevaba el biberón hasta su boca.

Robby bebió y Richard le inclinó en sus brazos para que se durmiera.

- Y ahora a dormir peque – le susurró mientras le besaba la frente.

El niño no cerraba los ojos y Richard comenzó a moverse por la habitación.

- Vamos cariño, tienes que dormir, mañana será un día largo. ¿Sabes? Iremos a dar una sorpresa a Kate y la invitaremos a comer. Seguro que te gustará el restaurante, tiene unas tronas muy bonitas y te llevaremos juguetes para lo pases estupendamente mientras comemos.

El niño fue cerrando los ojos.

- Seguro que te gustará. Seremos una verdadera familia. Seguro que hasta viene la abuela.

Richard comprobó que se había quedado dormido y lo metió en la cuna con cuidado, besándole y arropándole.

Salió de la habitación y se mantuvo quieto en el pasillo, escuchando. Todo estaba en orden. Volvió a bajar, apagó las luces y fue hasta su habitación, metiéndose en la cama para quedarse dormido de inmediato.

Kate sonrió, no se había atrevido a moverse desde que le sintió entrar en su habitación. Dejó que él se acercase, tocase su pelo, la besase… Y cuando le oyó por el intercomunicador hablar con el bebé su corazón pegó un vuelco. Richard Castle… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con ella?

A la mañana siguiente Richard se despertó con el llanto de Robby por el intercomunicador y subió a por él. La puerta de Kate estaba abierta y había luz. Se asomó, la persiana estaba subida y la cama hecha. Ni rastro de la detective. Cambió el pañal de Robby pensando si podía haberse arrepentido del beso que ambos se dieron y se había marchado por vergüenza. Volvió a entrar en la habitación para curiosear y comprobó que sus maletas ya no estaban allí.

Bajó por las escaleras con el niño en brazos. Quería pensar que ella simplemente se estaría llevando su ropa a su apartamento…

Puso a Robby en su trona y le fue a hacer el desayuno del pequeño. En ese momento sus ojos lo vieron. El biberón de Robby estaba preparado para poner simplemente el agua caliente. Una nota lo acompañaba.

_He salido temprano para acabar lo antes posible, así podríamos dar un paseo por la tarde con Robby y Alexis. Un beso. K._

El corazón de Richard dio tan acelerón que pensó que tendría que recogerlo mientras rebotaba por la encimera. Se acercó a Robby y le cogió de la cabecita, dándole un sonoro beso.

Kate tuvo suerte, había llegado tan pronto a su nuevo edificio, que cuando bajó al sótano para utilizar el cuarto de lavado común, se lo encontró completamente vacío, cosa que le vino genial para utilizar a la vez las seis lavadoras disponibles. Las conectó y subió rápidamente hasta su apartamento, donde pudo comenzar todas sus cosas en la cocina.

Kate no paraba de trasladar cajas de un lado a otro, ubicándolas en las estancias en las que iban a ir, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Abrió la puerta y una mujer de unos cincuenta años, rubia y con ojos claros la mostró una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó Kate.

- Soy Alicia – se presentó – soy asistente del señor Castle.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Kate sorprendida sin entender nada.

- El señor Castle me ha dicho que iba a necesitar ayuda y vengo con mi equipo.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿Equipo?

Alicia sonrío. Sin duda su jefe no había avisado a esa joven. Kate oyó como se abría la puerta del ascensor y Alicia llamó a quien salía del mismo. Dos jóvenes, chico y chica, salieron cargados con varias cajas.

- Traemos todo lo necesario – dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Kate pudo ver que traían todo tipo de cosas para limpiar.

- Jacob, mi primo – presentó Alicia – colocará cuadros, adornos, lámparas… Todo lo que necesite.

- Señora – dijo el chico saludando.

- Y ella es su hermana María, ella me ayudará con la limpieza.

- Pero… - dijo Kate confundida sin saber muy bien que decir.

- El señor Castle me dijo que le llamase si no nos dejaba entrar…

- Claro… - dijo Kate echándose a un lado para dejarles entrar – Lo siento, no esperaba esto…

- Imaginábamos – dijo Alicia sonriendo a sus primos.

- Perdón, no me he presentado, me llamo Kate.

- Ya lo sabemos, no se preocupe…

Alicia entró y echó un vistazo a todo lo que veía dando una vuelta alrededor de sí misma.

- María, la cocina. Jacob, los cristales – ordenó.

Kate vio como rápidamente se ponían manos a la obra.

- ¿Qué tal si veo el resto de la casa?

Quince minutos después, Alicia estaba en el baño, María en la cocina, Jacob se ocupaba de todos los cristales y Kate pudo ocuparse de colocar todas las cajas con su ropa y zapatos en los armarios de su habitación. Todo parecía estar bajo control y avanzando cuatro veces más rápido de lo que ella había previsto. Sonrío. Richard era increíble. Capaz de hacer incluso eso por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces buscó su móvil y le llamó.

- ¿Richard? ¿Qué tal Robby?

- Hola. Ha desayunado como todo un campeón y ahora está tirado en la alfombra con Alexis. ¿Qué tal tu?

- Más rápido de lo que pensaba. ¿Imaginas por qué?

- Ni idea – dijo él sonriendo.

- Te diría que no deberías haberlo hecho, pero la verdad es que…

- Sola no podrías con todo.

- No – río Kate – tienes razón, no podría.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

- No. Solo quería darte las gracias.

- No tienes que dar las gracias. Es un placer.

- Pero te debo una ¿Verdad?

- Me has pillado…

- Te llamo luego – le dijo Kate al oír como Jacob la llamaba.

- Vale.

Kate avanzaba a toda prisa. Jacob había llevado todo tipo de herramientas y pronto pudo ver colgados sus cuadros y adornos, colocadas cortinas, lámparas, estanterías…

Al filo del medio día el apartamento estaba completamente limpio y ordenado. Alicia y sus primos recogían sus cosas y el timbre del apartamento volvió a sonar. Kate fue a abrir y se encontró allí con lo que ya esperaba. Richard con Robby en brazos y Alexis a su lado.

Kate se hizo la sorprendida haciendo que los tres entrasen en su nueva casa. Kate observó a Alexis. La chica miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

- ¿Ocurre algo Alexis? – preguntó Kate.

- Esta casa… Me resulta familiar – dijo la joven

Kate miró a Richard, viendo como le cambiaba la cara por momentos.

- ¡Alicia! – dijo Richard intentando escabullirse y cambiar la conversación.

Media hora más tarde, Richard, Robby y Alexis esperaban a que la detective terminase de ducharse para ir a comer.

- ¿No va a venir Martha? – preguntó Kate saliendo de su habitación preparada.

- Irá directamente al restaurante – contestó él.

- ¿Estás bien Alexis? – preguntó de nuevo Kate al ver que la chica no paraba de mirar a su alrededor.

- Sí…

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Richard intentando salir de allí cuanto antes.

Salieron a la calle. Alexis empujaba la sillita de Robby un par de pasos por delante de ellos dos, que caminaban juntos.

- Gracias por todo. No habría sabido a quién llamar para que me ayudasen y la verdad es que ha sido todo tan sencillo…

- Ahora tendrás lo que queda de fin de semana libre.

- Y seguro que tienes algo pensado para que hagamos mañana… - preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te apetecería ir al zoo, detective?

Kate sacudió la cabeza riendo y él se contagió de su risa. Kate miró a Alexis empujando la sillita de Robby y se acercó más a Richard, agarrándose de su brazo mientras caminaban tras los chicos…


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

El fin de semana pasó volando para ambos, ocupados en conocerse mientras disimulaban cuidando de Robby. Kate finalmente no había dormido en su nueva casa la noche del sábado, entre Alexis y Martha la convencieron para que se quedase una noche más con ellos.

La tarde del domingo llegaba a su fin y Richard intentaba por todos los medios entretener a Kate para que se le hiciese tarde y se quedase a dormir en su casa. La noche anterior, tras acostar a Robby y esperar a que Alexis se fuese a su habitación, ambos habían compartido una copa de vino y una larga conversación llena de miradas y sonrisas que había llegado a su fin con un suave y lento roce de sus labios que apenas duró un segundo, tras el cual cada uno se fue a su habitación siendo conscientes que algo estaba pasando entre ambos y era complicado ponerle fin.

Pero esa noche no parecía que nada de eso fuese a repetirse. Kate miró su reloj.

- Debería subir a bañar a Robby para irme cuanto antes – dijo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? – preguntó Richard – Mañana podemos ir juntos al juzgado.

Ella negó con la cabeza cogiendo al niño en brazos.

- Te lo agradezco Richard, pero debo empezar a vivir en mi casa. Todas mis cosas están allí y mañana he quedado con mi padre antes de la vista.

Richard asintió con una media sonrisa forzada.

- Como quieras. Si quieres irte ya… Puedo ocuparme de Robby yo solo.

- Lo vas a tener aquí esta noche, deja que al menos lo bañe y lo duerma antes de irme.

- No pretendía… - dijo él levantando las manos – Yo solo… Preferiría que te quedases…

A Kate el corazón le dio un fuerte latido al oír eso.

- Tengo que irme – dijo en voz muy baja.

- Lo entiendo.

- Vamos a bañarte, enano… - le dijo al niño mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalera.

Kate desapareció escaleras arriba seguida por la mirada de Richard, que se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para preparar el biberón del niño.

Martha apartó la mirada de la revista que ojeaba y miró a su hijo sin que él se diese cuenta. Se levantó y se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de Richard y sonriéndole cuando él la miró.

- Te gusta de verdad – afirmó Martha en voz baja.

Richard asintió forzando una pequeña sonrisa de circunstancias. Martha negó con la cabeza.

- Querido, no es el mejor momento…

- Lo sé. El divorcio tardará por lo menos un mes y encima mañana…

Martha cerró la boca arrugando los labios.

- ¿No vas a regañarme? – preguntó él.

- No puedo.

Richard elevó las cejas mirándola y siguió preparando el biberón.

- Creo que es la mejor elección que has hecho desde aquel encanto de niña de tu guardería.

Richard soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Lizzy.

- Sí. No sé como había olvidado su nombre, te pasabas las horas repitiéndolo.

Richard cerró el biberón y probó la temperatura sobre su muñeca.

- Cariño… - le dijo Martha

- ¿Sí?

- Esta vez hazlo bien ¿Quieres?

Richard sonrió y se acercó para dejar un beso sobre el pelo de su madre.

- Claro que sí madre. Claro que sí.

Richard subió por las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Robby, dejando el biberón. Después fue hasta la habitación de Kate, se acercó despacio al baño y se paró en seco al oír canturrear a Kate mientras bañaba al bebé. Se escondió para mirar por la rendija de la puerta.

Kate pasaba la esponja por el cuerpo de Robby mientras el pequeño mordía un pequeño juguete de goma y ella cantaba una canción infantil. Vio como Kate le besaba la nariz y el pequeño la salpicaba al chapotear con su muñeco en el agua. Kate rio y el niño volvió a chapotear salpicándola y provocando de nuevo su risa.

- Granuja ¿Y si hago yo lo mismo? – dijo salpicándole despacito.

Robby se echó a reír y volvió de nuevo a palmear el agua salpicándola. Richard les observó a escondidas mientras ambos reían interactuando un rato.

- El agua se enfría cariño – le dijo Kate – vamos a sacarte de ahí.

Richard vio como Kate cogía una toalla y se la extendía en el regazo, colocando las puntas sobre sus hombros para sostenerla, después cogió a Robby por las axilas y lo sacó del agua pegándole a su cuerpo y envolviéndole con la toalla.

- Muy bien, ya te tengo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Richard entrando al baño.

- No… Todo está bien.

- Le he preparado el biberón, lo he dejado en la habitación.

- Bien.

Richard vació la bañera de plástico y estrujó la esponja. Colocó la bañera boca abajo para que escurriese el agua y se sentó en el taburete de plástico del baño, observando a Kate que secaba al niño.

- ¿Te importa…? – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándola que se quedaba.

- No, claro que no – contestó ella sonriéndole – estás en tú casa. Voy a llevarle a la habitación…

- Claro – dijo levantándose para seguirles.

Kate colocó al niño sobre el cambiador, le extendió crema, le puso el pañal y el pijama. Richard les miraba en silencio. Kate le cogió en brazos y se lo pasó a Richard sin decir nada. Recogió la toalla llevándola al baño y cuando volvió a la habitación miró a ambos sonriéndoles.

Abrió las sábanas de la cuna y probó la temperatura del biberón.

- Será mejor que os deje solos – dijo Richard entregándole al niño.

- Gracias – contestó ella sonriéndole.

- Estaré abajo.

Ella asintió mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón y comenzaba a dar el biberón al niño.

Richard bajó las escaleras preguntándose porque no aparecía por ningún lado el genio de la lámpara concediéndole tres deseos, porque tenía bien claro que era lo primero que pediría.

Cuarenta minutos después Kate bajó por la escalera con una bolsa de viaje colgada al hombro.

- Se ha quedado dormido y he conectado el intercomunicador – dijo acercándose.

Martha, Richard y Alexis la miraron.

- ¿No te quedas a cenar? – preguntó la chica.

- Debo marcharme ya.

Alexis se levantó y se acercó para darle un beso.

- ¿Nos veremos pronto?

- Cuando quieras ir de compras – dijo Kate de inmediato provocando su sonrisa.

- Yo te veré mañana – le dijo Martha acercándose y abrazándola.

- Te acompañaré a la puerta – dijo Richard levantándose.

Ella asintió y se dio media vuelta encaminándose a la puerta seguida de Richard. Él abrió la puerta y ella salió girándose para mirarle. Richard dio un paso adelante saliendo al pasillo y entornando la puerta tras de él.

- Kate, mañana…

- Mañana pueden pasar muchas cosas.

- Sí. Pero…

Ella ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

- Yo no quiero que nos enfademos mañana.

- Mira Richard…

- No Kate. Lo digo en serio. Piénsalo ¿Vale?

- No creo que sea muy fácil.

- Robby y tú habéis llegado a nuestras vidas y a los tres nos gustaría que os quedaseis.

Kate sonrió asintiendo.

- Tengo que irme – dijo señalando el ascensor.

- Claro…

Richard dio un paso adelante y la cogió del brazo, acercándose y dejando un rápido beso sobre sus labios.

- Nos vemos mañana.

Kate se metió en el ascensor e intentó calmarse. Richard entró a su casa y soltó el aire por la nariz. Para ninguno de los dos fue fácil conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Kate había madrugado para ver a su padre antes de la vista. Todo había ido demasiado rápido, pero Jim estaba rodeado de buenos profesionales que le habían aconsejado y llegó sonriente a la cafetería donde le esperaba su hija.

- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso? – preguntó a Kate viendo el enorme sándwich que ella devoraba.

- No cené anoche y he salido sin desayunar – dijo terminando de masticar – no hice la compra y no tengo nada en casa.

- Ya…

- No me mires así.

Jim comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?

- Nada.

Jim intentó ponerse serio. El brillo que su hija tenía en los ojos había vuelto después de once años y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

- Bueno cariño… ¿Vamos a por todas?

- Aja… - asintió ella masticando.

Ambos comenzaron a comentar los detalles.

Richard se vistió con un sobrio traje gris y corbata a juego. Su abogado le había recomendado que utilizase ese color. Martha le esperaba en la entrada con Robby sentado en la sillita de paseo.

- ¿Preparado? – preguntó cuando él salió de la habitación.

- Listo.

Una hora después Richard y Martha entraban en la sala de la vista. Richard se sentó junto a su abogado y Martha tuvo que dejar a Robby junto a los abogados de la agencia que sus padres habían elegido y que le representaban y se sentó en uno de los bancos tras su hijo.

Kate y su padre entraron minutos después sentándose en la mesa contraria a Richard. Ambos se miraron cruzándose una tímida sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Jim.

Unos minutos después el juez entró en la sala haciendo que todos se pusiesen en pie. El juez estudió en silencio el caso, levantando la mirada en varias ocasiones para mirarles.

- ¿No han podido llegar a un acuerdo? – preguntó en voz alta.

- No señoría – dijeron a la vez Jim y el abogado de Richard.

- Está bien – dijo con la voz un poco cansada – oigamos sus peticiones.

El abogado de Richard fue quien comenzó.

- El señor Richard Castle desea obtener la custodia de Robert Sorenson, tiene los medios y la experiencia suficiente. Es un reconocido escritor y tiene una hija de catorce años cuya custodia obtuvo cuando tenía tan sólo un año haciéndose cargo él sólo. Puede ofrecerle una familia y asegurarle su futuro.

- Entiendo – contestó el juez que miró a Jim.

- Mi defendida no es famosa, ni tiene hijos, pero basándonos en la gran mayoría de las familias del mundo, no es necesario serlo para poder hacerse cargo de un niño asegurándole su futuro. Mi defendida tiene los ingresos necesarios para poder hacerlo.

El juez miró a ambos en silencio.

- Espero que entiendan que mi decisión no va a depender de cuanto dinero tengan ustedes.

Jim revolvió entre sus papeles.

- Señoría, mi defendida desea adoptar legalmente a Robert.

Richard se revolvió en su asiento mirando a su abogado.

- Señoría, mi defendido se pregunta como puede una inspectora de homicidios de la ciudad de Nueva York asegurar el bienestar de un bebé cuando su propia integridad física se compromete cada día en su trabajo.

Kate miró a su padre molesta.

- Señoría – comenzó Jim – no consideramos adecuado al señor Castle como el adecuado. Su historial en matrimonios fracasados podría afectar a la estabilidad emocional del pequeño. En este momento está en pleno proceso de divorcio de su segunda esposa.

Richard miró a Kate. Acababa de devolverle el golpe.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar. Richard le miró e intentó hacer señas a los abogados para que le diesen agua. Robby siguió llorando y Richard se levantó para hacerlo él mismo.

- Señoría, la señorita Katherine Beckett ni siquiera tiene un piso propio.

- Señoría, el señor Castle dejará al cuidado de terceras personas al pequeño mientras acude a sus habituales fiestas.

Robby no se calmaba y Richard le cogió en brazos acunándole. Kate les miraba preocupada y mientras ambos abogados seguían utilizando los trapos sucios de ambos para intentar convencer al juez, se levantó acercándose a Richard y Robby. De inmediato el pequeño le lanzó los brazos y ella le cogió.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó Kate.

- Espera – dijo Richard – quizá sean los dientes.

Richard buscó en la bolsa y sacó una crema. Kate acurrucó al pequeño en su regazo, que se calmaba poco a poco y Richard le untó un poco de crema en las encías.

- ¿Qué es?

- No tiene nada, sólo es efecto frío. Con Alexis funcionaba.

Robby chupó la crema.

- Dame el chupete – pidió Kate.

- Aquí – dijo Richard acercándoselo.

Instantes después el pequeño estaba completamente calmado y ambos se giraron para mirar al juez, descubriendo que la sala estaba en completo silencio y el juez les observaba con atención…


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Kate se movió nerviosa y miró a Castle. Seguramente el haberse levantado de sus sitios había enfadado al juez.

- Señoría… - se atrevió a decir Jim viendo que su hija estaba incómoda.

- No abogado – cortó de inmediato el juez.

Jim miró a Kate y torció el labio.

- Creo que ya he oído lo necesario – dijo el juez sin dejar de mirar a Robby.

Kate y Richard se miraron y Robby lanzó un gritito tirando del pelo a Kate, que le cogió la mano con cuidado para soltar el pelo enredado entre sus deditos.

- No es mi labor – comenzó a decir el juez – valorar las razones por las cuales los padres del pequeño Robert decidieron por separado nombrarles tutores de su hijo. Si hablasen con mi mujer ella elegiría a su familia y yo a la mía para cuidar de nuestros hijos, y ninguno de los dos se equivocaría. Desconozco sus circunstancias para elegirles y no seré yo quien decida llevarles la contraria en sus últimos deseos. Mi decisión será únicamente para garantizar que Robert disfrute de una niñez y una adolescencia adecuada, garantizando que será un adulto sin carencias ni afectivas y a ser posible de ni de ningún otro tipo.

Richard buscó los ojos de Kate.

- Por lo que veo, el joven Robert ha heredado una casa – dijo el juez revisando los informes - ¿No es así?

- Sí señor – contestó uno de los abogados de los Sorenson – es el único heredero.

- Bien, puesto que el niño tiene una casa y ustedes dos quieren su custodia – dijo dirigiéndose a Kate y a Richard – y dado que no han llegado a ningún acuerdo previo, mi decisión es que ambos se trasladen a convivir con el pequeño a su propia casa hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad.

- ¡Pero Señor! – protestó de inmediato Kate.

- ¿Tiene usted alguna idea mejor señorita Beckett? – preguntó el juez elevando su mirada por encima de sus pequeñas gafas.

- Mi trabajo… No puedo estar a una hora de camino…

- Y yo no puedo trasladarme sin separarme de mi hija y eso implica obligarla a dejar su instituto y sus amigos – intervino Richard.

- Este niño necesita una familia – dijo el juez – y si sus padres les nombraron a ambos, me hicieron un favor a mí y a su hijo. Tengo la oportunidad de darle unos sustitutos a sus propios padres y lo siento por ustedes si esto no entraba en sus planes, pero ambos me han manifestado su deseo de obtener su custodia, ninguno a renunciado a hacerlo, por tanto, mi decisión es esa. Ambos se trasladarán a vivir a la casa de Robert.

- Pero… - dijo Kate – Yo no puedo… Vivir tan lejos.

- ¿Tiene usted una casa donde puedan convivir los cuatro?

- No – dijo Kate pesarosa.

- Pero yo sí – añadió Richard – y en Manhattan, la inspectora podría trasladarse a vivir con nosotros, no tendría que preocuparse por su trabajo y yo no separaría a mi hija de su vida actual.

Kate le miró enfurecida.

- ¿Está de acuerdo señorita Beckett? –preguntó el juez.

Kate miró a su padre que se encogió de hombros. Era o eso o irse a Queens.

- Sí, señor – dijo en voz baja.

- Bien. El pequeño vivirá con ustedes bajo el mismo techo, no siendo relevante el sitio elegido para hacerlo. Prosigamos.

Los abogados de Robert intervinieron mostrándole al juez un listado con los bienes que el pequeño había heredado.

- Ustedes dos de pleno acuerdo decidirán y administrarán los bienes del niño – les dijo a Kate y a Richard – todas las decisiones serán tomadas por ambos, de no hacerlo así, la parte que no esté de acuerdo podrá personarse en el juzgado para pedir que sea respetada mi decisión. ¿Están de acuerdo?

- Sí señoría – respondió Richard.

- Sí señor.

- La educación del pequeño también será decisión de ambos, de pleno acuerdo decidirán a que colegio quieren que vaya, que actividades extraescolares creen convenientes…

El juez siguió examinando el expediente.

- En cuanto a la solicitud de la señorita Beckett de adoptar legalmente al pequeño, la concedo, haciendo lo mismo con el señor Castle. Ambos pueden adoptarle legalmente siempre que lo hagan al mismo tiempo. No voy a conceder privilegios a ninguno de los dos por encima del otro.

Richard sonrió. Robby se movió intranquilo y Kate le beso instintivamente en la cabeza, acunándole.

- Para garantizar el bien del niño, servicios sociales les visitará las veces que consideren oportunas hasta su mayoría de edad, no siendo necesario que concierten con ustedes fecha de visita. Deberán atenderles y responder a todas sus preguntas.

El juez hizo un silencio.

- Bien. Sus abogados podrán pasar mañana a por la sentencia a este juzgado. Ustedes tienen la obligación de empezar a cumplir desde hoy mismo con ella.

El juez se levantó dirigiéndose a su despacho.

- Ojala todos los casos fuesen así de fáciles – le dijo a su ayudante mientras salía de la sala.

- No es un caso muy habitual – contestó éste.

- No, pero tengo claro que ese niño está en las mejores manos posibles. Sus padres tuvieron buen tino al elegirles.

- ¿Por qué ha decidido que viviesen juntos? Podrían haber tenido la custodia compartida.

- Mi mujer dice que no tengo instinto – contestó el juez – pero algo me dice que esos dos de ahí fuera acabarán formando una gran familia.

En la sala, Richard miró a Kate que sostenía en sus brazos a Robby.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- ¿Tú que crees? – contestó ella en voz más alta de lo normal - ¿Te gustaría que te obligasen a cambiar tu vida por completo y vivir con una familia que apenas conoces?

- Kate… No ha sido decisión mía.

- Ya, pero parecías muy contento de salirte con la tuya ofreciendo tu casa.

- ¿Prefieres ir a vivir a Queens? Porque yo no. Por no hablar de Alexis.

- Ahora no ¿Vale? No tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

Kate se alejó de él dejándole pensativo y se acercó a su padre.

- Lo siento cariño.

- Ya. Podría haber sido peor.

- Siempre puedes cederle la custodia a él si no quieres tener que vivir en su casa…

- Eso no entra en mis planes papá, se lo debo a Will.

- Ahora lo ves todo negro, pero con tus horarios quizá sea la mejor opción para el pequeño – dijo Jim acariciando al niño – siempre tendrá a otra persona para ocuparse de él.

Kate le miró enfadada.

- Sólo me faltaba que te pusieses tú también de su parte.

- Soy realista cariño, he criado a una hija estupenda y dudo que hubiese podido hacerlo sin tu madre.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa. Su padre tenía esa extraña facilidad para decir las palabras adecuadas. Por algo era abogado, claro.

- Gracias papá.

- Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con el abogado del señor Castle e iniciar los trámites de la adopción. ¿Quieres hacerlo verdad?

- Sí.

Jim se acercó al abogado de Richard y Martha se acercó a Kate.

- Querida… Sé que en estos momentos nada de lo que diga puede aliviarte, pero quiero que sepas que mi nieta y yo estamos más que encantadas con la decisión del juez.

- Gracias Martha, pero tienes razón, en este momento…

- Estás enfadada. Lo entiendo. Pero se te pasará cuando pienses en Robby. Tiene una nueva oportunidad y eso es lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Kate asintió. En el fondo sabía que Martha tenía razón.

- Y ahora querida, deja que yo me ocupe de este pequeño granujilla – dijo tendiéndole las manos al niño- porque supongo que tú tendrás que ir a trabajar.

- Gracias Martha – dijo pasándole al niño.

Kate se dio la vuelta para recoger su abrigo de la silla y se encontró con Richard plantado ante ella. Martha, hábilmente se escabulló dirigiéndose a recoger la sillita del pequeño.

- Me voy a trabajar. ¿Qué quieres?

- Kate, podemos hacer que funcione. No tienes porqué dejar el apartamento. Quédate allí y ven a casa cuando tú decidas, yo lo entiendo…

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que voy a darte motivos para correr al juez?

- Yo no haría eso.

- Ya… Pero ¿Sabes? Sí pienso dejar todas mis cosas en el apartamento. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque algo me dice que tarde o temprano te cansarás de Robby, además… No pienso pagarte el alquiler ¿Lo sabes no?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya lo has oído. No pienso pagarte el alquiler. Te creías muy listo si pensabas que no iba a averiguarlo.

- Oye Kate…

- Tengo que ir a ese peligroso trabajo que tengo. Iré a tu casa esta noche, supongo que tardaré un poco, tengo que ir a coger algunas cosas.

Kate se alejó pasando por al lado de su padre y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Richard la observó hasta que salió de la sala. Suspiró pensando que no iba a ser tan de color de rosa como se había imaginado minutos antes cuando oyó al juez.

Para Kate no era sencillo intentar concentrarse en su trabajo aquella mañana. Espo y Ryan se habían hecho cargo de un nuevo caso durante la madrugada y ella estaba plasmando los datos sobre su pizarra.

- Jefa – dijo Ryan acercándose – Javi y yo vamos a ir a ver a la novia del chico. Ya la hemos localizado, es camarera en un local de Park Avenue.

- Vale. Yo me acercaré a ver a Lanie, a ver si tiene algo.

Kate sabía que Lanie aún no tenía ningún dato para darle, porque la forense solía llamar en cuanto localizaba la más mínima pista. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Entró al laboratorio tras empujar las puertas abatibles y la vio de espaldas inclinada sobre el cuerpo de la victima.

- ¿Lanie? – dijo bajito para no asustarla.

- ¡Hombre! – dijo girándose – Mi amiga desaparecida. ¿Sabes que pasé el sábado a ayudarte y no había nadie allí?

- Leí tu mensaje.

- Pues gracias por contestar.

- Lo siento, me ocupé de Robby y lo olvidé…

- ¿Qué tal en tu nueva casa? ¿Cuándo hacemos una fiesta para estrenarla?

- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte Lanie.

- ¿Un café?

- Genial.

Salieron del laboratorio y entraron a la sala de descanso, ambas se sentaron y Kate le fue contando lo que había pasado el fin de semana y aquella mañana en el juicio.

- Mira chica, no te entiendo – dijo la forense mirándola fijamente – estás encantada de besuquearte con el escritor y te molesta tener que mudarte a su casa.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Lanie? Voy a perder mi libertad viviendo en esa casa.

- Te ha dicho que te quedes en el apartamento.

- Claro, para correr al juez y pedir la custodia en cuanto no aparezca por allí.

- No creo que hiciese eso.

- Pues yo no lo sé, no le conozco.

- Pero te gustaría hacerlo – afirmó la forense.

- Lanie…

- ¿Qué? Ese tipo te gusta. Lo ha hecho siempre. Y has estado viviendo en su casa, dices que es agradable, atento, un amor con su hija… ¡Y le has besado! Y no una vez, Kate, varias.

Kate no dijo nada.

- Entiendo que estés molesta. ¡Yo lo estaría! Tu mundo ha dado un giro en diez días. Pasaste de tener tu trabajo, un médico buenorro como novio, una casa para ambos, planes de futuro… A tener que ocuparte de la noche a la mañana de un bebé que no es tuyo pero que depende de ti, a descubrir que Josh tenía un cerebro de mosquito, verte de repente con tus cosas en la casa de tu escritor favorito y que un juez te diga que si quieres hacerte cargo del niño tendrás que convivir con él… Pero yo no estaría enfadada por mucho tiempo, yo directamente le daría un beso al juez por ponérmelo tan fácil.

- ¡Lanie!

- Reconócelo Kate, pon en una balanza el cerebro de mosquito y el cariñoso escritor…

- Josh fue un fraude.

- Efectivamente.

- Pero no sé como será Richard.

- Por lo pronto algo tenemos seguro.

- ¿Qué?

- Que él no se cambia de ciudad sin que lo decidáis entre ambos, es una orden del juez – dijo la forense y ambas se echaron a reír.

Kate salió de la morgue mucho más relajada. Hablar con Lanie siempre le hacia bien. Volvió a la doce y apunto en su pizarra los datos que entre bromas le había dado la forense sobre la víctima. Minutos después Ryan y Espo entraban escoltando a un hombre que caminaba con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Kate a Ryan mientras Espo metía al detenido en la sala de interrogatorios.

- El ex de la novia de la víctima.

- ¿El ex de la novia?

- ¿Puedes creértelo? Se lo ha cargado con la esperanza de que ella volviese de nuevo a él.

- ¿Tenéis pruebas? – preguntó a ambos cuando Espo se acercó.

- Cuando le hemos detenido llevaba la pistola aún en el coche. La hemos enviado a balística – dijo el moreno.

- ¿Queréis que le interrogue?

- Este es sencillo, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos – contestó Ryan y su compañero asintió.

La confesión del homicida fue rápida. Su ego por haber acabado con el novio de su ex, era más grande que su percepción del futuro que se le venía encima en la cárcel. Gracias a eso, los tres detectives pudieron volver pronto a sus casas esa tarde. Entraron en el ascensor los tres juntos.

- ¿Qué tal esa nueva faceta de madre? – preguntó Espo.

- Complicada – dijo escuetamente ella.

- ¿Una cerveza y nos la cuentas? – ofreció Ryan.

- Chicos, otro día. Tengo cosas que hacer hoy.

- Pero ¿Nos lo contarás no? – insistió Ryan.

- Kevin, el juez me obliga a vivir con Richard Castle hasta que Robert sea mayor de edad – dijo sin ganas – así que ahora mismo la verdad es que no me apetece hablar del tema.

- Vaya – exclamó Espo saliendo del ascensor – eso es una putada.

- Y de las grandes – confirmó ella.

- ¿Es muy idiota? El escritor ese, digo – preguntó Ryan.

- No le conozco lo suficiente.

- Pues por lo que te ha dicho el juez vas a tener tiempo de hacerlo – añadió sonriente Espo.

- Javi te creerás muy gracioso.

El moreno dejó de sonreír de inmediato al ver la cara de su compañera y recibió un codazo de reproche por parte de Ryan.

- ¿Te acercamos a alguna parte? – preguntó Ryan al ver como ella se alejaba del aparcamiento.

Kate aceptó el ofrecimiento. Su nueva casa no estaba lejos y podía ir andando, tardaba menos haciéndolo que buscando aparcamiento para su coche oficial.

Entró en el apartamento y miró a su alrededor. Hubiese sido genial vivir allí. Quizá con el tiempo podría hacerlo. Fue hasta su habitación y comenzó a hacer una maleta. En los últimos días había repetido ese gesto demasiadas veces.

Caminó por la calle arrastrando la pesada maleta. Lo peor es que tendría que ir trasladando poco a poco todas sus cosas hasta aquella casa, cosa que además no le apetecía en absoluto.

Pensó en Richard. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de la decisión del juez. Por un momento se paró a pensar que posibilidades hubiese tenido de ganar ella y quedarse con Robby. Hubiesen sido mínimas.

Entró en el portal y el conserje se hizo cargo de su maleta antes que ella intentase subir los cuatro escalones que la separaban del ascensor.

- Gracias.

- De nada señorita Beckett.

Kate sonrió. ¿Cuándo había dicho a ese hombre su nombre?

- ¿Cómo sabe quien soy?

- El señor Castle me informó.

Kate asintió y dejó que el hombre metiese la maleta en el ascensor.

Se paró en la puerta de la casa del escritor, tomando aire. Llamó al timbre y una sonriente Martha la abrió instantes después, saludándola efusivamente. Kate entró y miró a su alrededor.

Alexis, sentada junto a Robby en la alfombra la dedicó un saludo. Kate se acercó a ellos hablando al pequeño y el niño comenzó a agitar sus bracitos contento.

Kate se sentó junto a ellos sentando al pequeño sobre sus piernas.

- Me alegra que te quedes aquí – dijo Alexis sonriendo.

- Gracias.

Kate no reparó en Richard hasta que oyó un quejido proveniente de la cocina. Giró su cabeza y le vio sacudiendo su mano y metiéndola bajo el grifo.

- ¿Te has quemado? – preguntó Alexis.

- No cariño, tranquila, no es nada.

Kate besó en la cabeza a Robby, aspirando el olor a bebé y junto a él, el olor de la comida que estaba preparando Richard.

Cerró los ojos un instante.

¿Sería tan malo acostumbrarse a formar parte de esa familia?


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Kate se despertó. Era viernes. La semana había pasado de un modo apacible, conviviendo con la familia Castle. Tampoco es que se hubiesen visto demasiado, pues ella había tenido un caso que le había ocupado hasta la tarde del jueves y había llegado bastante tarde cada día. Apenas había podido dar el biberón un par de noches a Robby y conformarse con verle dormir.

Richard había sido bastante amable con ella, dejándole cena preparada y preguntándole cada día si estaba menos enfadada. Incluso se había levantado temprano y había hecho café antes de que ella saliese de la ducha. Ella siempre le había contestado que no, que seguía enfadada, aunque en el fondo estaba dándose cuenta que le hubiese resultado imposible cuidar de Robby ella sola y su enfado si había disminuido. Pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Tener a Richard, a su madre y a Alexis ocupándose en equipo del niño era realmente lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Kate esperaba poder poco a poco, ir acostumbrándose a la idea de tener a Robby e disminuyendo sus horas de trabajo en comisaría para así llegar antes y disfrutar un poco más del pequeño, poder bañarle y darle la cena.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a correr. Mientras recorría a toda velocidad las calles de su nuevo barrio, no podía dejar de pensar en el fin de semana que se avecinaba. Si todo salía bien, podría salir del trabajo sobre las cinco de la tarde y no tendría que volver hasta el lunes.

Entro en el loft intentando como cada mañana no hacer ruido y subió a su habitación pasando primero por la habitación de Robby, acercándose al niño y acariciándole suavemente. Se metió en la ducha mirando el reloj, tendría que darse prisa.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y sonrió al notar el olor a café. Como cada mañana desde el martes, Richard se levantaba, preparaba café y se lo dejaba sobre la encimera junto a un croisant y una nota deseándole un buen día.

Kate se acercó hasta la encimera y comenzó a comerse el dulce. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las apañaba él, pero el café tenía la temperatura justa para poder beberlo, ni estaba demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío. Además tenía el sabor que a ella le gustaba, con un poco de vainilla y un par de nubes de leche desnatada. Estaba claro que Richard se fijaba en sus gustos.

Pensó que debería empezar a ser más amable con él. Comportarse fríamente con Richard no iba a cambiar nada. El juez había dictado una sentencia firme y él no tenía ninguna culpa.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la casa, cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta andando vacilante, sin tenerlo muy claro, hasta la habitación de él. Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y divisó su figura tumbada en la cama y de espaldas a ella. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para iluminarlo todo.

- Richard – llamó con suavidad.

Él no contestó y Kate arrugó los labios y dio marcha atrás, saliendo finalmente de la casa.

Richard oyó la puerta de su casa y se permitió soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Se lamentaba de no haberse dado la vuelta y preguntarle si quería algo, pero su curiosidad le había llevado a hacerse el dormido, esperando que ella se acercase a él, cosa que Kate no hizo.

¿Qué era lo que ella querría decirle? Ahora se quedaría con la curiosidad de saberlo. Pensando en lo que podría hacer para conseguir que a ella se le pasase el enfado durante el fin de semana, se quedó completamente dormido.

Kate llegó a comisaría y se sentó en su silla dispuesta a dejar terminado lo antes posible los informes del último caso. Kevin y Espo entraron juntos y la saludaron, sentándose en sus sillas. Ella les miró, adivinando que estaban tan cansados como ella. La semana había sido larga.

Después de un buen rato, miró la hora y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que llevaba un par de horas inmersa en papeleo sin percatarse del avance del reloj. Eso era bueno. La mayor parte de sus casos solían aparecer de madrugada o en las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando la gente, al empezar a hacer su vida normal, descubrían una nueva víctima. Pero eran ya pasadas las diez de la mañana y no habían recibido ninguna llamada y eso significaba que tenía casi un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de no tener un nuevo caso, y si lo tuviese, las posibilidades de atrapar al culpable eran mucho mayores por el día, puesto que la ciudad estaba en pleno apogeo y era complicado cometer un crimen a plena luz del día sin ser visto.

Se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la sala de descanso a prepararse un café. Miró con desgana la vieja cafetera, estaba claro que no estaría tan bueno como el que había tomado aquella mañana en la casa del escritor, pero no había otra cosa, así que tendría que conformarse o tener la suerte que alguno de sus compañeros tuviese que salir y al volver le trajese un café de la cafetería de la esquina. Pero eso parecía poco probable, Espo y Ryan estaban trabajando en sus informes, al igual que ella.

- Detective – dijo Montgomery a su espalda sobresaltándola.

- Señor – contestó.

- ¿La he asustado?

- No… Estaba distraída.

- ¿Qué tal esa nueva vida?

- Complicada – suspiró.

- Créame que la entiendo – dijo Montgomery nostálgico - cuando nació Evan, Evelyn y yo pensábamos que jamás íbamos a acostumbrarnos a esa vida. Pañales, biberones, baños, llantos, horas sin dormir…

- Sí – dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Pero aun así ambos estábamos deseando salir de nuestros trabajos para ir a casa y sufrir al pequeño tirano. Tuvimos mucha suerte, mi suegra se hizo cargo de cuidar a los tres mientras nosotros trabajábamos.

Kate se quedó pensativa. Era cierto que ella también deseaba volver a casa pronto para poder ver al niño.

- Richard se hace cargo de él durante el día – dijo finalmente Kate.

- Debería pensar en reducir sus horas de trabajo si quiere ver a ese niño – dijo Montgomery – no es algo que me haga gracia, cuento con usted, pero entiendo que quiera hacerlo.

- De momento tengo que poner en orden mi vida y más adelante estudiar esa posibilidad – admitió Kate.

- Bien. Creo que debería ser al revés, primero estudiar esa posibilidad y luego poner en orden su vida. De todas formas, piénselo. No tiene que resolver cada caso en las veinticuatro horas siguientes a que se le asignen. Ya encontrará el equilibrio.

- Gracias señor – contestó ella agradecida.

Montgomery salió de la sala y la dejó allí más pensativa aún de lo que había entrado.

- Por cierto – dijo volviendo a entrar - ¿Sabe cuando va a venir el señor Castle a ver como trabajamos?

- No – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – no me ha dicho nada.

- Espero que no tarde mucho, Evelyn no para de preguntarme…

El capitán volvió a salir y dejó a Kate algo molesta.

Se había olvidado por completo la promesa que había hecho Richard de ir a comisaría. Y encima ella tendría que hacerse cargo de él. Según estaban las cosas entre ambos no le apetecía lo más mínimo, aunque… Quizá durante el fin de semana suavizaban posiciones. No quiso pensarlo más, total, sería un único día, tampoco iba a ser el fin del mundo. Volvió a su escritorio y se sumergió entre sus papeles.

Richard estaba sentado en el sofá con el portátil sobre sus piernas, escribiendo a toda velocidad mientras echaba de vez en cuando un ojo a Robby que jugaba sobre la alfombra sin prestar ninguna atención a la televisión, que estaba encendida y que no paraba de vomitar dibujos animados. Era curioso el comportamiento del pequeño. Si apagaba la televisión parecía inquieto, pero si la mantenía encendida aunque no la miraba, el sonido parecía gustarle. Se apuntó mentalmente volver a Giggle y comprar música para bebés.

- ¿Qué tal van mis chicos? – preguntó Martha bajando por las escaleras y haciendo que Richard volviese la cabeza para mirarla y que Robby lanzase un gritito.

- ¿Qué tal tu cena de anoche? ¿No crees que deberías parar un poco?

- ¡Oh vamos! No seas aguafiestas Richard - dijo acercándose y besando al pequeño – hacía siglos que no salía.

- Pues te estas desquitando bien…

- ¿Y a ti que más te da?

- Lo digo por tu bien… Y sobre todo por el de tu hígado.

Martha hizo un gesto con su mano y fue hasta la cocina para prepararse café.

- ¿Qué tal con Katherine?

- Sigue enfadada.

- Entiendo.

- Pues yo no. Yo no tengo la culpa.

- Y ella lo sabe cariño, pero tienes que darle tiempo, toda su vida ha cambiado. Eso es complicado de asimilar.

- Creo que además está enfadada por el apartamento.

- Fue muy arriesgado alquilarle el tuyo sabiendo que era policía y podía averiguarlo.

- Yo sólo quería ayudar.

- Lo sé – dijo Martha sentándose a su lado – pero si unes todo, ella debe sentirse bastante mal. Te ocupas de su mudanza, de su apartamento, tiene que convivir contigo, te ocupas de Robert, preparas su cena e incluso te levantas para dejarle el café preparado…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Soy tu madre. Te conozco.

- Intento que se sienta cómoda.

- Creo que debe creer que piensas que no es capaz de hacer las cosas por sí sola.

- Yo no creo eso.

- ¿Qué pensarías tú en su lugar?

Richard miró a su madre en silencio.

- Te juro que solo intento ayudar y que se sienta bien aquí.

- Lo sé y seguramente cuando pase un tiempo ella pensará igual, pero ahora…

- Intentaría hablar con ella, pero no me deja.

- Tampoco es que haya pasado mucho por aquí ésta semana…

- Ya. Su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar ésta noche? Puedo cancelar mis planes y quedarme con los niños.

- Como Alexis te oiga llamarla niña…

- Siempre será mi niña. ¿Qué me dices?

- No lo sé madre. Intentaré llamarla.

- Hazlo. Vamos. Ve a tu despacho y llama. Yo me quedo con este pequeño granujilla.

Richard se levantó y entró en su despacho cerrando la puerta.

Cogió su móvil y marcó su número para acto seguido cortar la comunicación. No se veía capaz de llamar. Intentó relajarse un instante y pensar con cuidado las frases que iba a decirle.

Volvió a marcar su número y se dio cuenta que una pequeña revolución de mariposas se había despertado en su estómago.

- Beckett – contestó ella.

- Hola. Soy yo, Castle – dijo intentando bromear.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Robby? – preguntó ella deprisa.

- No. No. El niño está bien… ¿Sigues… ¿Sigues enfadada?

- Creo que ya van cien veces que me lo preguntas ¿Cuál crees que es mi respuesta?

- Por descarte… Sí.

- Eureka.

- Mira Kate, yo… ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos?

- Estoy trabajando Castle – dijo ella marcando el nombre adrede.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No digo ahora ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar esta noche?

- Si claro… - contestó ella con ironía – Y luego si quieres vamos a bailar.

- Por favor, estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien. Te pedí que pasase lo que pasase intentásemos ser amigos – suplicó él.

Kate se quedó callada. Él tenía razón. Antes del juicio él le había pedido en varias ocasiones que intentasen ser amigos aunque uno de los dos ganase.

- Debemos hablar y no sólo por intentar llevar bien todo esto, además hay asuntos de Robby que debemos ir zanjando – añadió él.

- ¿Y tiene que ser cenando?

- Mi madre estará esta noche en casa, se queda con Robby y Alexis y así podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan baños, cenas, pañales o biberones…

Kate lo pensó por un instante. Él tenía razón. Tenían que decidir muchas cosas sobre el pequeño y si intentaban hablar en casa, con Martha, Alexis y Robby, resultaría complicado no verse interrumpidos constantemente.

- Está bien.

- ¿Tienes alguna predilección especial por algún tipo de comida?

- Evidentemente vas a pagar tú…

- Por supuesto, por supuesto, soy yo quien te invita.

- Lattanzi, en la cuarenta y seis con la novena.

- No lo conozco.

- Ya, pues yo sí.

- Llamaré para reservar – dijo de inmediato esperando que ella no se arrepintiese - ¿Saldrás muy tarde hoy?

- Si todo va bien, podré salir a las cinco.

- Bien… ¿Te parece bien sobre las nueve?

- Sí, está bien.

- Bien… Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Richard colgó sonriendo.

Kate colgó mirando su móvil. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acababa de aceptar una cita con el escritor?


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24.**

El móvil de Kate volvió a sonar y sin mirar quien era contestó.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa Castle? – dijo llamándole por su apellido.

- ¿El escritor te llama mucho? – preguntó Lanie.

- ¡Ah! Hola Lanie, eres tú.

- ¿Desencantada?

- No – contestó sonriendo.

- Luego me lo cuentas. ¿Comemos?

- Vale, pero rápido, quiero acabar cuanto antes.

- ¿Planes?

- He quedado a cenar.

- Vaya. ¿Y quien es el afortunado?

- Luego te lo cuento.

Richard salió sonriendo de su despacho.

- Hoy tendrás que darle un descanso a tu hígado madre.

- Haré ese esfuerzo – dijo mirándole divertida – entiendo que Katherine ha aceptado.

- Sí, pero ha elegido ella el restaurante, Latoni o algo así, debo llamar para reservar.

- Lattanzi.

- Eso… Creo ¿Lo conoces?

- Es un encantador y modesto restaurante italiano. Es muy tranquilo y se come muy bien. Es una buena elección.

Richard consiguió el teléfono del restaurante y reservó una mesa para dos a las nueve de la noche.

- Madre, iré a comprar música infantil para Robby, parece que le gusta. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos dando un paseo y comemos los tres juntos?

- Bueno, esa será una buena forma de compensar que cambie hoy mis planes.

- No sé porque, pero me parece que no estás muy disgustada con el cambio.

- Estoy mayor para salir todos los días.

- Ya… Seguro que es eso – dijo Richard achicando los ojos mientras la miraba.

Martha se perdió escaleras arriba sonriendo. Que cenasen juntos era un pequeño paso para que hiciesen las paces.

Kate cogió su chaqueta y salió para comer con Lanie. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Lanie era la única que conseguía que ella viese el aspecto positivo de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Y en ese momento y habiendo aceptado una cita con el escritor, necesitaba más que nunca a su amiga. La cena, aunque estaba disimulada como una conversación para decidir sobre Robby, era sobretodo, un momento para ellos dos.

- ¿Qué tal Lanie? – preguntó al sentarse junto a su amiga que llevaba un rato esperándola.

- Intrigada.

- Imaginaba. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Mientras ambas comían sus respectivas ensaladas, Kate había puesto al día a su amiga.

- Pues no entiendo porque te enfadaste con él.

- No tardó ni diez segundos en pedirle al juez que me trasladase a su casa.

- Pero Kate, ¿Preferías mudarte a Queens?

- Al menos estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones.

- Bueno, siempre podéis buscar otra casa que os convenza a los dos.

- La casa está bien Lanie.

- ¿Entonces por qué tanta queja?

- No lo sé… - dijo ella bufando.

- Vale. – dijo Lanie levantando una mano y dando por zanjado el tema - Ahora quiero saber que vas a ponerte esta noche para ir a cenar.

Kate la miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

- En serio Kate – dijo Lanie mientras ambas caminaban para volver a sus respectivos trabajos – haz las paces con el escritor de una vez.

- Sí, Lanie, lo sé.

- Y preséntamelo, tengo una curiosidad…

- Tranquila. Montgomery está empeñado en tenerle de visitante un día. Le llevaré a tu laboratorio y te lo presentaré.

- Eso me gusta.

A las cinco en punto, Kate abandonó la comisaría y tomó un taxi hasta la casa de Richard. Quería llegar cuanto antes para poder salir con el niño a dar un pequeño paseo.

- Hola querida – saludó Martha cuando ella abrió la puerta - ¡Que pronto hoy!

- Hola Martha. He tenido suerte y he podido salir a mi hora. ¿Robby está durmiendo?

- ¡Oh no! Richard ha ido a buscar a Alexis al colegio – explicó Martha – antes no iba nunca, Alexis no se lo permite desde hace un par de años, pero ahora parece ilusionada cuando Robby y Richard van a buscarla.

- Entiendo – dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Creo que después iban a dar un paseo por Central Park.

- Ya.

- ¿Desilusionada?

- Pensaba salir un rato con el niño al parque.

Kate miró la hora.

- ¿Por qué no les llamas? Seguro que estarían encantados de que les acompañases.

- Sí… Supongo que es una buena idea.

Quince minutos después Kate bajaba de un taxi y entraba por uno de los accesos a Central Park, buscando con la mirada a Richard. Cuando por fin le vio, empujando la sillita de Robby, cargando en su espalda la mochila de Alexis que caminaba del brazo de su padre, levantó la mano saludándoles y él correspondió al saludo comenzando a andar hacía ella.

- Hola – saludó cuando estuvo a su altura y Alexis se acercó para besarla.

- Hola – contestó Richard sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado este pequeño? – preguntó agachándose junto a la silla del niño y besándole repetidamente.

- Ha sido muy bueno y ahora debería merendar. Íbamos a buscar un banco cerca del estanque y los patos…

- Bien.

Minutos después los tres estaban sentados junto al estanque. Kate daba de merendar al pequeño, que sentado en su sillita señalaba entusiasmado los patos que nadaban cerca de ellos. En cuanto terminó su papilla de frutas, Alexis decidió llevarle al otro lado del estanque donde una anciana estaba dando de comer a los patos y tenía a su alrededor toda una serie de fauna: patos, ardillas, gorriones, palomas…

- Hoy has salido pronto – dijo al fin Richard sin dejar de mirar a su hija al otro lado del agua.

- Sí. Ha sido un día tranquilo. ¿Es esto lo que habéis hecho cada tarde?

- Sí. ¿Te parece mal?

- No. En absoluto. Al contrario. Os envidio.

Richard sonrió.

- Sé que soy afortunado. Escribir también me permitió disfrutar de la niñez de Alexis. Robby necesita salir a tomar el sol y el aire…

Kate asintió y miró la hora.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos ya?

- Me gustaría tomar una ducha…

- Iremos dando un paseo hasta el coche.

- ¿Habéis venido en coche?

Richard se encogió de hombros. Antes apenas utilizaba el coche, pero desde que Robby estaba con ellos, había vuelto a sacarlo a diario.

Cualquiera que les viese paseando hasta el coche pensaría que eran una familia. Cuando llegaron hasta el aparcamiento, Richard sacó a Robby de la sillita entregándoselo a Kate mientras se ocupaba de plegar el carro y meterlo en el maletero del coche.

Kate aprovechó tener a Robby en sus brazos para llenarle de besos mientras le sentaba en la sillita del interior del coche. Alexis se acomodó al lado del pequeño. Richard se sentó ajustándose el cinturón y espero hasta que ella lo hizo a su lado para arrancar el coche.

- Kate – la llamó Alexis.

- Dime – dijo ella girándose para mirarla.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ir mañana a mirar ropa?

- Bueno… Claro… Supongo que sí – dijo mirando a Richard.

- Por mí no hay problema – admitió él - ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

- ¡Papá!

- Prometo no meterme en las tiendas salvo para pagar lo que compres.

Alexis negó con la cabeza y Kate reprimió una sonrisa. Iba a ser complicado deshacerse del escritor.

- Venga – dijo suplicante - y os invitaré a comer donde elijáis – dijo mirando a su hija por el retrovisor.

- No intentarás elegir mi ropa.

- Me quedaré fuera de cada tienda con Robby – aseguró.

Alexis no quiso protestar. Si su padre prometía no entrar a las tiendas e interferir en las compras, todo iría bien. No le molestaba que fastidiase su salida con Kate, pero se aprovecharía para comprar todo lo que le gustase, sabiendo que su padre no se opondría.

Kate se había quedado callada. Fue incapaz de decirle que no a Alexis, pero en ese momento, salir de compras en familia le asustaba un poco. Sabía que Lanie le diría que simplemente era un paso más, pero no por eso dejaba de asustarla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Martha se hizo cargo de Robby de inmediato, liberando a ambos para que pudiesen prepararse. Kate subió corriendo a su habitación y se metió en la ducha. Richard hizo lo mismo después de remolonear un rato jugando con Robby y convenciendo a Alexis para que le ayudase a elegir corbata si quería que no pusiese pegas al día siguiente cuando tuviese que pagar las compras de la chica.

Kate se tomó su tiempo para prepararse. Intentó recordar cuanto tiempo hacía que no salía a cenar un viernes, y se remontó varios meses atrás. Su vida con Josh pasaba por apenas coincidir en su tiempo libre y cuando lo hacían a ninguno de los dos le apetecía salir de casa.

Decidió recoger su pelo en un moño desarreglado que dejaba caer algunos de sus rizos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Se maquilló ligeramente, haciendo hincapié en sus ojos, perfilándolos para que resaltasen.

Tras echar un último vistazo a su cara en el espejo, se puso el vestido que había elegido, negro, ajustado, con escote en forma de uve, espalda parcialmente al aire, mangas cortas y la falda muy por encima de las rodillas. Se calzó unos zapatos de excesivo tacón y cogió su abrigo y su bolso. Respiró profundamente, miró la hora viendo que quedaban escasamente veinte minutos para las nueve y bajó a la planta de abajo.

Martha silbó al verla aparecer por las escaleras, provocando que Richard se girase mirándola embobado.

- ¡Vaya querida! Estás preciosa.

- Gracias Martha.

Kate notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder mientras notaba la mirada de Richard fija en ella. Armándose de todo el valor que disponía, se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó incómoda al comprobar que él no dejaba de mirarla.

- Sí… Sí claro – dijo él dejando de mirarla y cogiendo su propio abrigo.

Kate aprovechó ese momento para mirarle. Se había puesto un traje negro, una camisa de color vino, una corbata también negra.

- Chicos – dijo Richard acercándose a su hija y besando su cabeza – portaos bien.

- No te preocupes papá – contestó Alexis sonriendo.

Kate dio un beso a Alexis y cogió a Robby en brazos despidiéndose del pequeño llenándole de besos.

- Divertíos – dijo Martha cuando ambos salían por la puerta.

Un taxi les esperaba en la puerta y les llevó en pocos minutos hasta el restaurante. Ambos habían permanecido prácticamente callados durante el trayecto. El maître les condujo hasta su mesa y ambos se sentaron revisando la carta en silencio.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas? – preguntó Richard mirando sin interés la carta.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Sabes? Me arriesgo. Pide por mí – dijo cerrando la carta y centrándose en mirarla – al fin y al cabo tú conoces éste sitio.

Después de que Kate eligiese por ambos y el camarero les sirviese vino, Richard se atrevió a hablar.

- La pregunta del millón. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? – preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos.

- Supongo que no – dijo al fin provocando que a Richard el corazón se le acelerase.

- Es una gran noticia.

- Mira, Richard…

- Puedes llamarme Rick, o Ricky, o incluso puedes hacerlo por mi apellido… Richard es como me llama mi madre y me suena bastante raro que lo hagas tú también – admitió.

Kate le miró moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Bien, Castle entonces – dijo marcando el nombre – siento haber estado borde contigo.

- No importa… – dijo él sorprendido – Supongo que lo entiendo.

- Tú no has tenido la culpa y no debí pagarlo contigo.

- Lo entiendo, en serio. Me puedo poner en tu lugar y lo entiendo.

- No creo que puedas ponerte en mi lugar. Tú sigues en tu casa, con tu vida, mientras yo he tenido que cambiar absolutamente todo.

- Mi vida también ha cambiado Kate, no sería justo que dijeses que sigo igual.

Ella mantuvo un momento de silencio. Él tenía razón. Ella estaba en su casa aunque estuviese más cómodo que ella, también estaba compartiéndola con una completa desconocida.

- Insisto, acepta mis disculpas – dijo al fin.

- No pasa nada.

Ahora fue él quién se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.

- ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

- Ya lo has visto. Ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

- Supongo que algún día me contarás algún caso.

- No creo que te gustase escucharlo mientras cenas.

- Bueno detective, no soy tan tiquismiquis…

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- En serio, no quiero montar un espectáculo. Me encantaría poder volver a este lugar.

- Vale – dijo sonriente.

- Hablando de mi trabajo, mi jefe me ha pedido que te recordase que…

- ¿Sí? ¿En serio deja que vaya?

- Pensé que te lo había dejado claro – dijo Kate entrecerrando los ojos.

- Y yo que lo decía por quedar bien – admitió Richard.

- Te agradecería que me dijeses cuando quieres ir.

- Cualquier día de la semana que viene.

- Vale – contestó ella.

- Eso además me recuerda a un tema que quiero hablar contigo – dijo el escritor.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre llevar a Robby a una guardería por las mañanas. ¿Qué te parecería? No es que quiera librarme de él, pero unas horas relacionándose con otros niños…

- Me parece bien – dijo ella sin pensarlo.

Richard sonrió. Esperaba que ella dijese que no.

- Sé que hablaste de una guardería cerca de tu comisaría…

- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres llevarle a alguna exclusiva para niños ricos?

- No es necesario – dijo muy serio – serán unas horas y aún no necesitamos que nos garanticen una formación exclusiva. Aún es un bebé.

- ¿No? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

- A no ser que tú quieras llevarle a otra, entonces decidiremos…

- Me parece bien la que te dije.

- ¿Podemos ir un día de la semana que viene a verla para asegurarnos? – preguntó.

- Creo que podré escaparme un rato.

- Estupendo.

Richard tomó su copa dando un sorbo de vino.

- Está bueno – admitió.

- Sí – dijo ella sonriendo – aunque no es tan caro como los que tienes en tu bodega.

Él comenzó a reír.

- No es justo que me juzgues sin conocerme. Ahora puedo permitirme muchos lujos que pueden parecerte frívolos – dijo – pero seguramente que mi niñez no fue tan desahogada como la tuya. Valoro lo que tengo. Crecí sin ello.

Kate no contestó. Mentalmente viajó en el tiempo. A ella no le había faltado de nada. Tenía a sus padres, sus abuelos, un buen colegio, regalos en su cumpleaños, en Navidad. Sintió que era la segunda vez que tenía que pedir perdón esa noche.

- Lo siento.

- Tu no tienes la culpa que yo me criase sin padre, que mi madre no consiguiese trabajos fácilmente y que cuando lo hacía se pasase meses fuera de casa dejándome incluso en algún internado. Puede que ahora tenga todo lo que quiero, pero eso no podrá compensar jamás todo lo que no tuve.

Kate vio como una sombra de tristeza le invadía.

- Por eso intento dar todo lo que yo no tuve a Alexis. Aunque su madre y yo no hemos sido capaces de darle una familia, pero yo lo he intentado.

Kate asintió. Afortunadamente el camarero intervino para llevarles la comida. Richard la felicitó por la elección. Miró a su alrededor. Le gustaba el sitio, la comida y sobre todo… La compañía.

- Deberíamos pensar que hacer con la casa de Robby – dijo Richard – o la vendemos e invertimos el dinero o la alquilamos, pero tener una casa cerrada…

- Lo sé. Sólo trae gastos y se deteriorará.

- Es una bonita casa. Tiene un jardín envidiable. No creo que cueste mucho venderla.

- ¿Qué haremos con el dinero?

Richard se encogió de hombros.

- De mis inversiones suelen ocuparse mi abogado, puede reunirse con tu padre y que estudien lo mejor.

- Bien. Me parece buena idea.

Hasta el momento, ambos parecían de acuerdo en todo.

- ¿Qué tal si ahora hablamos sobre nosotros? – preguntó él.

- ¿Nosotros? – dijo Kate atragantándose.

- Hemos campeado bien la situación estas dos semanas, pero tú necesitarás tu tiempo libre… Y yo el mio.

- ¡Ah! – dijo aliviada- Si, claro… Por supuesto.

- ¿Qué te parecería si elegimos tener un fin de semana libre cada uno? – tanteó él.

- Mi trabajo…

- ¿Trabajas en fin de semana? –preguntó extrañado.

- Alguno.

- Vaya. Eso complica las cosas.

- Lo siento. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que no te afecte – dijo pesarosa.

- No te preocupes, mi madre estará en casa si necesito salir a alguna firma. Suelen ser los fines de semana y fuera de la ciudad.

- Cuando pase eso quizá pueda cambiar mis turnos.

- Buscaremos soluciones – dijo Richard sonriendo – creo que aprenderemos a coordinarnos y todo saldrá bien.

Kate le miró agradecida.

- Hay un tema delicado – dijo Richard – que si quiero dejar muy claro mientras vivamos en la misma casa.

- Tú dirás – contestó ella intrigada.

- Hasta ahora ambos teníamos nuestras casas y hacíamos lo que queríamos, pero tengo que decirte algo que no permitiré que hagas.

Kate empezó a pensar que todo eso de vivir juntos por cuidar a Robby no iba a ser buena idea.

- Te escucho – dijo un poco a la defensiva.

Richard tomó aire.

- No voy a ponerte ninguna pega a que recibas a tu familia o tus amigos en casa, pero no voy a tolerar visitas de hombres en tu habitación.

- ¡Oye! ¿Pero que te has creído? – dijo molesta dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

- ¡No! Por favor, déjame terminar.

Ella asintió.

- Antes de conocer a Gina, jamás metí en mi habitación a ninguna mujer, ni voy a hacerlo ahora porque esté divorciado. Le debo un respeto a mi hija y te pido que tú también lo tengas. Mientras ella esté en casa…

Kate sonrió.

- ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Una persona normal? ¿Con relaciones normales? – preguntó sin maldad.

- Si piensas así sobraba la advertencia.

- Lo siento. Lamento si te ha sonado raro. No es porque sea mi casa, te lo hubiese pedido igual si hubiésemos tenido que mudarnos a Queens.

- ¿Alguna regla más? – preguntó ella levantando ligeramente una ceja.

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien?

- No quiero que los niños nos vean discutir. Solucionaremos nuestras diferencias cuando ellos no estén delante. ¿Trato? – preguntó extendiendo su mano por encima de la mesa para que ella la estrechase.

- Trato – dijo correspondiendo al gesto de él.

El resto de la cena trascurrió tranquilamente, hablando del trabajo de ambos. Mientras esperaban que el camarero devolviese la tarjeta de crédito del escritor, ella habló.

- Richard… - dijo Kate y él la miró levantando una ceja – Perdona… ¿Castle?

- Mejor.

- Tenemos que hablar de dinero.

- ¿Dinero?

- Claro. No voy a vivir gratis en tu casa. Tenemos que compartir gastos.

Él se echó a reír.

- No quieres pagar el alquiler del apartamento pero quieres compartir gastos – dijo bromeando.

- No te preocupes, pagaré el alquiler mientras tenga mis cosas ahí. En unos meses lo dejaré libre.

- No te molestes, no pienso admitir que saques tus cosas de ahí, ni quiero que me pagues el alquiler, pero acepto compartir gastos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Conserva el apartamento, seguro que te apetece ir allí y estar sola de vez en cuando.

Kate le miró sopesando el ofrecimiento.

- Eso sería…

- Pues listos. Será tu retiro para cuando no soportes a la familia Castle.

- Pero te pagaré el alquiler.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No lo necesito. Siempre me dio pena vender mi primer apartamento. No lo alquilo por dinero, es sólo por no dejarlo vacío. ¿Cómo supiste que era mio?

Kate comenzó a reír.

- La señora Wells.

- Esa vieja cotilla… Me sorprende que aún viva.

El camarero volvió con su tarjeta y Richard la guardó.

- Y dime detective… ¿Volvemos a casa o te apetece una copa?

- Lo siento Castle… Será mejor que volvamos. Estoy cansada.

- En otra ocasión entonces – dijo sonriendo.

- En otra ocasión – afirmó ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Salieron del restaurante y Richard paró un taxi. Hablaron del centro comercial al que irían al día siguiente y bajaron del taxi cuando llegaron al loft sin dejar de hablar animadamente.

Richard abrió la puerta y dejó que ella pasase. Cerró la puerta tras de él y miró a su alrededor.

- Mi madre ha debido de caer con ellos – dijo al observar que la sala estaba vacía.

Kate asintió.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo aquí?

- Está bien – dijo ella – pero…

- Lo sé… Estás cansada y te irás a dormir rápido – dijo acercándose al mini bar - ¿Qué te apetece?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Elige tú.

- ¿Me devuelves la jugada? – dijo él buscando una de sus botellas.

Richard colocó dos vasos y puso un único hielo en cada uno de ellos mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Kate se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de él que era incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

- Es un excelente whisky escoces – dijo dándole uno de los vasos y sentándose junto a ella.

- No voy a preguntarte cuanto ha costado la botella – dijo ella tomando el vaso que él le entregaba.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba al notar como él la miraba, recostado en el sofá, la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano, con el codo doblado.

Hablaron durante unos minutos sobre el día que él visitaría la comisaría.

- Prometo que no te molestaré.

- Ya.

- En serio, te doy mi palabra.

Ella le miró y escondió su labio inferior.

- Es tarde.

- Sí – dijo él levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a que ella también lo hiciese.

- Gracias

Kate se incorporó y él no soltó su mano.

- Creo que no te he dicho que estás increíble con ese vestido.

- Ya… - dijo ella notando como su corazón se aceleraba – Gracias.

- Ha sido todo un placer cenar contigo.

Ella sonrió.

- Últimamente eso es…

- Me gustaría poder repetirlo -dijo él cortándola.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio. Deseaba decirle demasiadas cosas.

- Yo también lo he pasado bien.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Ella movió la cabeza mirando hacía un lado.

- Sí – dijo al fin – supongo que sí.

Richard sonrió y miró sus labios.

- Será mejor que… - dijo Kate dando un paso hacía atrás para ir a las escaleras.

- Sí, claro.

Kate se giró para marcharse dándole la espalda, pero él no había soltado su mano, los brazos de ambos se estiraron y cuando Kate pensó que él la soltaría, notó un tirón de su mano y él la acercó a su cuerpo haciendo que se girase para mirarle.

- Buenas noches detective – dijo mirándole alternativamente los labios y los ojos.

- Buenas noches – contestó ella sin retirarse ni un milímetro.

Richard elevó su mano libre y la llevó hasta la mejilla de ella, rozándola con la yema de sus dedos sin dejar de mirar profundamente sus ojos.

Kate sintió que todo a su alrededor se eclipsaba y desaparecía, dejando únicamente en su campo de vista los ojos de él. Notó que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su cabeza, sus oídos la quemaban, su nariz únicamente notaba el olor de la colonia de él, los labios la temblaban.

Richard se inclinó levemente sobre ella, dando un primer paso para alcanzar sus labios y parando para saber si ella se lo permitiría o se retiraría. Al observar que ella no ofrecía resistencia, terminó de acercarse y cerrar el camino entre sus bocas.

Comenzó a besarla con suavidad, rozando apenas sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo la delicadeza de su boca. Sus dedos recorrieron su cara hasta llegar a la nuca aferrándose con fuerza para asegurarse que no iba a echarse atrás y cuando estuvo seguro, se abrió paso lentamente en el interior de su boca, buscando con su lengua la de ella, alcanzándola y deleitándose en su sabor mezclado con whisky.

Kate se dejó besar y cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, correspondió al beso con la misma exquisita lentitud, dejándose perder en su sabor, en el olor que la inundaba, en el calor del cuerpo que poco a poco se pegaba a ella.

Richard decidió entonces dejar de tentar a su suerte y lentamente finalizó el beso. Kate se giró despacio, sonriéndole y se perdió escaleras arriba. Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, Richard sonrió.

- Esta vez vas a hacerlo bien tío – dijo en voz muy baja.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Gracias a todos los "guest" que dejan sus comentarios y a los que no puedo contestar.**_

**CAPITULO 25**

Kate acunaba a Robby comprobando que estaba completamente dormido y lo dejó en su cuna, arropándolo. Salió del cuarto del pequeño y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Alexis. La joven estaba metida en su cama, leyendo.

- Pensé que dormías – dijo Kate entrando.

- Estoy repasando para mañana.

- Te dejo estudiar – dijo Kate volviendo a la puerta

- Kate…

- Dime.

- Gracias por acompañarme ayer a comprar – dijo sonriente.

- Fue divertido.

- Sobre todo al ver la cara de papá.

- Sí.

Kate sonrió recordándolo. Richard no quería darse cuenta que su hija era ya una adolescente con decisión propia sobre su estilo.

- Buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana Kate.

Kate bajó las escaleras con el biberón de Robby.

- ¿Ya se ha dormido? – preguntó Richard.

- Se durmió mientras tomaba el biberón y al ir a dejarle en la cuna volvió a despertarse. Al final se lo ha tomado todo y se ha quedado frito – dijo Kate limpiando el biberón.

- Bueno, ha sido un día duro, no hemos parado.

- Sí – dijo ella dejándose caer en el sofá cerca de él.

- No sabía que el beisbol podía ser divertido – confesó él sirviendo una copa del vino que tomaba a Kate– aunque los chavales de tu padre no hayan ganado.

- Suele pasarle – contestó ella sonriendo y aceptando la copa – pero le hace muy bien entrenarles.

- Al menos Robby tendrá quien le enseñe a lanzar, porque yo…

- ¿No sabes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Me crie sin padre ¿Recuerdas? Nadie me llevaba al parque a lanzar.

- ¿Qué hacías de niño Castle? – preguntó.

- Si no tenía colegio mi madre tenía que llevarme con ella a sus obras o ensayos, solía sentarme por cualquier rincón donde no estorbase y leía libros que me prestaban en la biblioteca.

- ¿Por eso eres escritor?

- Supongo que era eso o peluquero o maquillador. Me pasaba horas viendo como se preparaban los actores.

- ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes.

- Y podría maquillarte y peinarte. Te sorprendería.

Kate se echó a reír.

- No te imagino.

- Créeme puedo hacerlo. En ocasiones me dejaban ayudarles. Hasta que… - dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Kate le miró inquisitivamente.

- Empecé a ser un poco gamberro. Maquillé con betún a uno de los actores y no pudo salir a escena, tuvieron que sustituirle.

- ¡Castle! ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?

- Empezó a salir con mi madre y no me caía nada bien. Me trataba como si fuese estúpido y le estorbaba siempre.

- ¿Conseguiste alejarle de Martha?

- Lo consiguió él solito cuando comenzó a zarandearme como un animla, insultándome al ver su cara en el espejo – dijo Richard con tristeza.

- Martha se enfadó contigo.

- No. Más bien me enfadé yo conmigo mismo. No pretendía que ella se diese cuenta de como era aquel tipo con una escena como aquella. No volví jamás a sus ensayos ni sus obras. Salvo para verlas desde el patio de butacas – puntualizó.

- Lo siento.

Richard la miró sonriendo.

- Bueno. Las cosas fueron así y ahora creo que no me fue tan mal ¿No?

- Para nada. No puedes quejarte.

- No puedo hacerlo. Aunque no sepa lanzar – dijo divertido.

- Bueno, tendremos que dejar que mi padre enseñe a Robby.

- Sí, pero esperemos que le deje crecer un poco, ese guante que le ha puesto hoy abultaba más que él.

- Sí – dijo Kate riendo – se ha emocionado.

La puerta del loft se abrió y Martha entró.

- Hola chicos.

- Madre.

- Martha.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? –preguntó la actriz.

- ¿Quieres una copa de vino madre?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Richard se levantó a por una copa y Martha se sentó junto a Kate.

- ¿Qué tal estás entre nosotros querida?

- Bien Martha. Es sencillo adaptarse. Ahora me doy cuenta que hubiese sido complicado estar sola con Robby.

- Criar a un hijo sola es posible – dijo Martha – aunque muy estresante, te lo digo por experiencia. Y más cuando tu hijo se empeñaba en ser el gamberro gracioso del colegio – dijo mirando a Richard que le entregaba el vino.

- Precisamente hablábamos de eso… - dijo Richard – Le contaba mi experiencia con el betún.

- ¡Ah! Eso – dijo Martha con media sonrisa – al menos los dos aprendimos algo.

Kate les miró sin entender demasiado lo que Martha quería decir.

- Como castigo apunté a Richard a clases de piano.

- Lo odiaba – confirmó él.

- Y yo aprendí a no fiarme de…

- Madre… - la cortó Richard – Te duró poco el escarmiento.

Martha meneó la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su copa.

- Bueno, tú tampoco tocas demasiado bien.

- Más bien no toco el piano, lo aporreo.

Kate les miraba con curiosidad.

- Será mejor que cambiemos de tema – dijo Martha - ¿Cuándo iréis a ver esa guardería?

- ¿Mañana? – preguntó Richard mirando a Kate.

- Intentaré escaparme un rato, si no surge ningún caso..

- En el caso que os guste ¿Cuándo empezará a ir?

Kate miró a Richard.

- Will y Susan ya le llevaban a una guardería, no creo que sea traumático para él – dijo Kate – supongo que podríamos llevarle cuanto antes.

- Sí – dijo Richard – tienes razón.

- Podría dejarle por la mañana de camino al trabajo – dijo Kate.

- Y yo le recogería a la hora de comer – afirmó Richard.

- Veo que os coordináis muy bien –intervino Martha.

- No lo creo madre, seguro que te necesitaremos en alguna ocasión.

Kate la miró asintiendo.

- Sabéis que podéis contar conmigo siempre que me sea posible.

- Aunque intentaremos que no influya en tu vida, Robby es una responsabilidad nuestra – dijo Kate.

- Lo sé querida, pero ya te he dicho que sé lo que significa criar a un niño sola. Y ahora – dijo levantándose – creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir si quiero ocuparme de Robby cuando vayáis a esa guardería.

Martha se despidió de ambos y subió a su habitación.

- Si mañana decidimos que Robby empiece en la guardería, podrías fijar un día para tu visita a comisaría.

- ¿Te parece bien el martes? Llevamos a Robby juntos y voy contigo.

- Perfecto. Mañana se lo diré a mi jefe. Y ahora… - dijo Kate dejando su copa en la mesa y levantándose – Creo que será mejor que yo también vaya a dormir.

- Claro – dijo él levantándose.

Kate sintió que las piernas le fallaban al ver como él daba un paso hacía ella. Desde su salida del viernes y el beso que habían compartido, no habían vuelto a tener tanta cercanía. El día anterior Kate se acostó temprano, mientras Richard y Alexis veían la televisión. Richard dio otro paso acercándose más a ella.

- Castle… Yo… - dijo ella mirándole.

- Kate… Yo me muero por besarte – dijo él pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kate y pegándola a él con suavidad – pero si tu no estás de acuerdo…

Ambos no dejaron de mirarse y Richard se inclinó sobre ella besándola. Kate correspondió al beso de inmediato, juntando sus manos en la nuca de él.

- Será mejor que… - dijo ella separándose de él pero sin apartar sus manos de la nuca.

- Buenas noches detective – dijo él besando la punta de su nariz – te llamo mañana.

- Buenas noches – contestó ella acercándose para darle un corto beso sobre los labios para separarse definitivamente de él y subir las escaleras.

Richard la vio alejarse y suspiró. Espero unos segundos y apagó las luces dirigiéndose hasta su habitación.

Kate se despertó horas después y comenzó su rutina diaria. Ropa deportiva y carrera por el barrio, ducha, elección de ropa y un café recién hecho con un bollo cortesía de un desaparecido Richard junto a la nota diaria deseándole un buen día.

Kate sonrió mientras saboreaba su café. Se estaba acostumbrando a ese café y como un día él no se levantase antes que ella para dejarlo preparado, dudaba que fuese capaz de desayunar antes de ir a trabajar.

Caminó hasta su trabajo sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Estaba bien eso de ir andando, pero si encontraba una plaza de garaje cerca de la casa de Richard, podría utilizar su coche oficial, aunque eso implicase tener que poner y quitar a diario la sillita de Robby y guardarla en el maletero. Tendría que hablar con Montgomery para saber si lo autorizaba.

Cuando Espo la vio entrar sonriente en comisaría, se levantó y se sentó junto a su escritorio mirándola inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Javi?

- Se te ve diferente – dijo él.

- ¿Diferente a qué? – preguntó mientras veía a Ryan acercándose a ellos y saludando.

- Diferente… ¿Verdad tío? – preguntó a su compañero.

- ¿Qué es diferente? – preguntó Ryan sin enterarse.

- Beckett. Está diferente.

Ryan la miró de arriba abajo.

- Pues yo no veo nada diferente – confesó.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Kate a Javi – No hay nada diferente.

- Que este lerdo no vea nada diferente no quiere decir que no lo haya.

- ¡Oye tío! – protestó Ryan.

- Tu calla e invítame a un café – dijo levantándose y andando con Ryan hasta la sala de descanso – no te enteras de nada.

Kate sonrió viendo como se alejaban.

- ¡Beckett! – dijo Montgomery saliendo de su despacho.

- Señor.

- Tienen un caso… ¿Y sus compañeros?

Minutos después los tres llegaban a las oficinas de una empresa. La secretaría de la empresa había llegado la primera, como cada mañana, encontrando el cuerpo sin vida de su jefe, sentado en su sillón y con un agujero de bala en la sien.

- ¿Qué nos cuentas Lanie? – preguntó Kate acercándose al cadáver.

- Que lleva más de cuarenta y ocho horas muerto – contestó la forense sin dejar de tomar notas.

- ¿Y nadie le ha echado de menos en todo ese tiempo? – preguntó Kate mirando a sus compañeros.

- Comprobaré si estaba casado – dijo Espo.

- Revisaré sus llamadas – añadió Ryan y ambos salieron de allí.

Lanie les miró mientras salían.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te ha echado de menos alguien este fin de semana? – preguntó Lanie entonando la pregunta y sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué quieres saber Lanie?

- Chica, me mandas un mensaje el viernes por la noche para decirme que has vuelto a besarle y no he vuelto a saber de ti durante todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz?

- Tranquila. Contesta.

- Ya. Lo siento, hemos estado ocupados.

- ¿Ocupados?

- El sábado pasamos todo el día de compras con Alexis. Yo creo que renovó por completo su armario.

- ¿Y ayer?

- Fuimos a ver a los chicos que entrena mi padre y comimos con él.

- ¡Vaya!... En familia.

- Yo pensaba ir sola con Robby pero Alexis convenció a su padre, nunca había ido a un partido de beisbol. Aunque fuese de niños.

- ¿Y qué opina Jim de todo esto?

- Que quiere que Robby se haga mayor pronto para entrenarle.

- Vaya… Y eso que no es su nieto.

- No pero le agrada la idea.

- Y con la otra parte ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Qué otra parte? Lanie… ¿Estos son arañazos? – preguntó Kate señalando unas marcas en la nuca de la víctima.

- Sí pero son anteriores, un día antes diría yo.

- Averiguaré con quien se peleo.

- ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado con el escritor?

Kate levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de su amiga.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntarte?

- ¿Aquí?

- Nadie va a oírnos – dijo la forense señalando a los compañeros de la científica.

Kate miró a su alrededor y se pegó un poco a su amiga.

- Volvimos a besarnos anoche.

Lanie la miró interrogante.

- Nada más. Me dejó muy claro el viernes que no puedo meter hombres en mi habitación y él no meterá mujeres en la suya.

- Pues como no lo hagáis en el sofá…

- ¡Lanie!

- ¿Qué? Es terreno neutral ¿No?

- No voy a acostarme con él – dijo en voz muy baja.

- Oye tu no eres de las que vas besando por ahí a cualquiera.

Kate la miró girando levemente la cabeza.

- Bueno, al menos la Kate Beckett que yo conozco. A la oscura Kate Beckett no me la han presentado todavía.

- Lanie yo creo que no es buena idea liarme con él.

- ¿Ahora dices eso?

- Los dos acabamos de salir de una relación y…

- ¿Y qué? Lo entendería si estuvieseis en una relación pero tú lo has dicho, ya no lo estáis.

- ¿Y Robby? Esto puede ser solo un capricho de ambos y si no funciona seguro que él pagará las consecuencias.

- Ya salió la Beckett que yo conozco…

- No lo sé Lanie, estoy hecha un lío.

- Eso es porque te gusta.

Kate miró a su amiga que sostuvo su mirada durante un instante.

- Sí. Me gusta. Mucho.

- Pues date el gusto chica.

- No lo estás entendiendo.

- Más de lo que tú crees.

- Hablo en serio Lanie.

- Kate, vais a tener que estar con ese niño durante dieciocho años. Tu vida ha cambiado por completo al igual que la de él. Os gustáis. Si no funciona siempre os podéis tirar la casa a la cabeza y pedirle al juez que intervenga dejando que seáis como dos divorciados que comparten custodia en diferentes casas, pero ¿Quién dice que no va a funcionar y podéis dar a ese niño lo que ha perdido?

Kate se quedó callada durante un instante. Tal vez Lanie tenía razón. Si aquello funcionaba Robby ni siquiera sabría que era un huérfano hasta que no tuviese edad para entenderlo y tendría una infancia feliz tal y como sus padres habían querido para él y la mala suerte le había arrebatado…. Padres, abuelos y una hermana mayor…

- Es difícil Lanie.

- No hay un crimen fácil y sueles resolverlos todos. La vida suele ser más sencilla y tú te empeñas en complicártela Kate. Déjate llevar. Deja que fluya…

Kate río al ver la cara de Lanie mientras hablaba. Siguieron hablando de trabajo durante un buen rato.

- Bueno, me lo llevo al laboratorio. Te llamaré si tengo algo más.

- Vale – dijo ella mirando su reloj – Yo voy a llamar a Castle…

- ¿Castle?

- No quiere que le llame Richard dice que parezco su madre y…

- ¿No podías llamarle Rick como lo debe hacer el resto del mundo?

Kate se encogió de hombros. En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Beckett.

- Aquí Castle. Hola detective. ¿Qué tal llevas la mañana? ¿Crees que podrías escaparte un rato?

- Tengo un caso, pero puedo acercarme de camino a comisaría. ¿Qué tal en veinte minutos?

- Allí estaré.

Lanie la miró esperando que ella hablase.

- Vamos a ver una guardería que hay cerca de comisaría – dijo informándola.

Lanie sonrió.

- Es una lástima que no puedas presentármelo hoy.

- Puede que mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

- Si dejamos a Robby mañana en la guardería, vendrá a comisaría.

Kate salió deprisa de aquellas oficinas, dando instrucciones a Espo y Ryan para que la cubriesen durante una hora.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la guardería, él estaba allí esperándola con Robby en sentado en su sillita.

- Pero bueno ¡Que sorpresa! ¿No ibas a dejarle con Martha? – dijo Kate agachándose y llenando al niño de besos.

- Sí. Pero pensé que él también tendría que opinar sobre el sitio ¿No? – dijo sonriendo.

La responsable de la guardería les enseñó las instalaciones. Richard llevaba a Robby en brazos caminando detrás de Kate que no paraba de hacer preguntas a la mujer.

- ¿Cuándo podríamos empezar? – preguntó Kate.

- Hoy mismo si quieren.

- Hoy no – dijo Richard desde atrás – mejor mañana.

- Sí – confirmó Kate – mañana. ¿Qué datos necesita?

- Necesitaré que paguen en efectivo este mes, para los siguientes será necesario que me faciliten una cuenta bancaria. Tenemos dos modalidades, una en la que los padres traen de casa todo lo necesario para el niño, ya saben, su comida, pañales, toallitas, esas cosas… Y la otra en la que nosotros nos encargamos de eso, es algo más caro pero a cambio no tienen que ocuparse de traer nada.

- La segunda opción – dijo Richard sin pensarlo.

- Bien, en ese caso necesitaremos que traigan ropa de recambio para el niño, un par de chupetes, biberones, algún juguete del que no quiera separarse…

Kate asintió tomando nota mental de todo.

- Necesitaremos varios teléfonos de urgencia, por si le pasase algo.

- Si, no hay problema. Mi trabajo está aquí al lado, en la comisaría.

- ¿Policía? – preguntó la responsable.

- Sí.

- En ese caso sabe que tenemos una tarifa especial y los horarios se adaptaran a los suyos.

- Sí, gracias.

- Bien, pasen a mi despacho y haremos la ficha – dijo dejando pasar a Richard y acariciando a Robby al tenerle delante.

- Gracias – dijo Kate sentándose.

- Este pequeño tiene los mismos ojos que su padre – dijo la mujer sonriéndoles refiriéndose a los ojos del escritor– y déjenme decirles que hacen una pareja estupenda…

Kate sonrió mirando a Richard y él se adelantó para contestar a la mujer.

- ¿A que si? Todo el mundo lo dice y eso que ella al principio no quería salir conmigo…


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Kate le miró con la boca abierta a punto de protestar.

- No lo niegues cariño… – se adelantó para callarla- Ni se imagina la cantidad de flores que tuve que enviarle para que aceptase cenar conmigo – dijo Castle a la mujer.

- Pues no entiendo como le puso resistencia – contestó ella con media risita – sinceramente yo no habría podido hacerlo.

- Ya – dijo Kate casi en un susurro molesta – yo tampoco…

- Y lo peor de todo es que Robby ha salido tan cabezota como su madre – dijo Richard.

- Vaya… Veo que tiene genes de los dos – dijo riendo.

La mujer les dio un impreso para que los rellenasen y salió del despacho disculpándose para atender un pequeño asunto.

- ¿Pero como se te ha ocurrido decir eso?

- ¿Y que más da?

- No somos sus padres.

- A ellos no les importa.

- Pensarán que quiero beneficiarme del acuerdo con el departamento y no puedo hacerlo hasta que la adopción sea legal.

- Pues no nos beneficiaremos. Pero no pienso consentir que se rían de él porque no tiene padre.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Castle! ¡Son bebés! Nadie va a reírse de él.

- Ni te imaginas lo crueles que pueden ser los niños – dijo levantando una de sus cejas y poniendo cara de seriedad.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué harán? ¿Tirarle del chupete y morderle sus peluches?

- Yo ya he pasado por eso y él no va a hacerlo.

Kate iba a contestarle pero un ruido en la puerta hizo que desistiera.

- ¿Tienen ya el impreso? – preguntó la mujer volviendo al despacho.

- Sí – contestó Kate entregándoselo.

Revisó los datos que habían rellenado.

- Robert Castle, Richard Castle, Katherine Beckett– dijo - ¿Conserva su apellido de soltera?

- No estamos casados – contestó Kate mirando a Richard molesta porque él hubiese puesto su apellido a Robert.

- De momento – puntualizó él con su mejor sonrisa – y convencerla supongo que me costará media floristería – dijo a la mujer que le sonrió con complicidad.

- No ha rellenado la parte correspondiente a sus datos como policía – apuntó la mujer a Kate.

- No queremos tener trato especial por eso – se adelantó Richard – ¿Es algún problema?

- No – dijo la mujer extrañada – pero no es lo habitual.

- Créame, nosotros no somos muy convencionales – contestó él sonriendo a Kate.

- Entiendo. En ese caso y como nos haremos cargo de pañales y comida, serán 500 dólares mensuales. El horario habitual es de siete de la mañana a cinco de la tarde y podrán ampliarlo siempre que su trabajo se lo requiera, cada hora extra serán seis dólares y las cobraremos al final del mes. Funcionamos las veinticuatro horas del día, si sus turnos requieren que no se ajuste al horario habitual, necesitaremos un informe de su comisaría y adaptaremos el horario al que necesite.

- Bien – dijo Richard metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacando un pequeño fajo de billetes sujetos por una pinza.

Kate le miró y él la ignoró contando los billetes y dejando sobre la mesa los quinientos dólares que la responsable había dicho.

- Necesitaré una cuenta bancaria para los próximos recibos – indicó la mujer.

- Mañana se la traemos sin falta – dijo Kate sabiendo que tenía que hablar seriamente con Richard sobre ese tema.

Instantes después salían del despacho y se despidieron en la entrada. Una mujer joven aprovechó para acceder a la guardería con su pequeña de poco menos de un año y mientras sacaba a su niña de la sillita habló con la responsable.

- ¿No es ese el escritor Richard Castle?

- ¿Quién? – preguntó la mujer sin entender nada.

- Ese hombre que ha salido. Es Richard Castle. El escritor.

- ¿Escritor? No lo sabía. ¿Es muy famoso?

- Mucho.

- Pues tendré que leer alguno de sus libros y aprovechar para que me lo firme. Mañana comenzarán a traer a su pequeño aquí. Ella es policía.

- ¿Su pequeño?

- Sí. ¿No forman una familia adorable? – dijo mirándoles alejarse.

Jill asintió sorprendida. No sabía que el escritor tenía un hijo. Sus últimas noticias sobre él era que estaba casado con su editora y no tenía hijos con ella. Tal vez se habría divorciado y ahora estaba con esa policía.

A unos metros de allí, Kate comprobando que ya no podían oírla, se paró para hablar a Richard.

- En serio Castle, eso no ha sido gracioso.

- No pretendía que lo fuese. ¿A quién le importa si es hijo nuestro o no?

- Tampoco pasa nada porque lo sepan.

- Tenemos que dar a Robby normalidad.

- ¿Por eso ahora él es Robert Castle? ¿Cuándo has decidido eso y por qué no me has consultado?

- ¿Y que quieres? Imagina que nos llaman a todos para ir a buscar a Robert Sorenson, tu te presentas como Katherine Beckett, yo como Richard Castle, ya sólo falta que Alexis lo haga como Rodgers…

- ¿Alexis se apellida Rodgers? – preguntó curiosa.

- No, aunque es mi verdadero apellido. Me llamo Richard Alexander Rodgers, cambié mi apellido para aumentar las ventas…

- ¿Y tu padre que opina sobre eso?

- Cuando te dije que me crie sin padre es porque no le conocí. No sé como se llamaba. Castle es inventado.

Kate entendió que no debía preguntar sobre el tema.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre dinero Castle.

- ¿Otra vez? Deja que me ocupe yo de esto hasta que tengamos claro que hacer con su casa. Cuando lo sepamos podemos utilizar parte de ese dinero para su educación.

Kate asintió.

- Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo.

- Te acompañamos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa

- Claro. Este pequeñajo y yo vamos a dar un gran paseo hoy.

Siguieron andando de camino a la cercana comisaría. Después de varios minutos y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la misma, Kate se agachó para despedirse del pequeño.

- Hey Beckett – dijo Espo acercándose.

- Hola Espo.

- ¿Este es el pequeño Sorenson? Javier Esposito – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Richard.

- Richard Castle – contestó correspondiendo al saludo.

- Tengo entendido que vendrás a ver como trabajamos.

- Sí. Un día de estos.

- Si quieres documentarte para un compañero de Derrick Storm, cuenta conmigo – dijo Espo sonriendo.

- Gracias, pero creo que a Storm le quedan pocas tormentas…

- Será mejor que volvamos a trabajar – intervino Kate.

- ¿Volverás a casa pronto? – preguntó Richard ganándose la segunda mirada enfadada de Kate de ese día mientras Espo contenía la risa.

- No lo sé Castle. Luego hablamos – dijo Kate volviendo a besar al niño.

Richard se quedó mirándoles mientras ambos detectives desaparecían por la puerta de la comisaría.

- Creo que se ha enfadado un poquito – le dijo a Robby agachándose junto a él.

Kate y Espo entraron en el ascensor.

- ¿Vale ya? – dijo Kate mirando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su compañero.

- ¿Volverás a casa pronto? – repitió imitando la voz de Richard.

- Tenemos que cuidar del niño, nos repartimos las tareas – intentó excusarse.

- Ya… Lo que tú digas, pero eso no sonaba precisamente a "_llega pronto que hoy te toca bañar al niño_"

- No seas retorcido Javi.

- Reconócelo este jueguecito tuyo a las casitas es lo que te está cambiando. Se te ve feliz.

Kate le miró negando con la cabeza y salió del ascensor seguida de su compañero.

- No digas tonterías. No he cambiado. Estoy como siempre.

- Vale. ¿Volverás a casa pronto? – volvió a repetir imitando a Richard y dando un codazo a Ryan que se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio.

- Beckett. Tiene que volver a casa pronto con su nuevo chico.

- ¿Nuevo chico? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Ryan abriendo la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

- Mi nuevo chico tiene seis meses – dijo ella defendiéndose.

- Vale – dijo Ryan ignorándoles – tengo las llamadas de nuestra víctima las horas antes a su muerte.

Richard continuó su paseo con Robby. Sonreía al comprobar como muchas mujeres que en otro momento le habrían ignorado, le miraban sonriendo al ver como él empujaba la sillita del niño. En otra circunstancia habría aprovechado para entablar alguna que otra conversación y obtener los números de teléfono de aquellas mujeres. Pero en ese momento ni se le pasaba por la imaginación hacer eso.

Una hora y media después entraba a su casa.

- Hola madre – saludó a Martha.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal la guardería?

- Nos ha parecido bien y este chicarrón comenzará a ir mañana – dijo sacando a Robby de la sillita y dejándole sentado en la alfombra con sus juguetes.

- ¿Irás mañana con Katherine?

- Sí. ¿Necesitas algo?

- No. Tan sólo que me avises si tengo que ir a buscar a Robby y me des la dirección de la guardería.

- No creo que sea necesario. Estaré un rato en la comisaría, no quiero ser un estorbo. ¿Te vas?

- Me han citado para un casting.

- Perfecto – dijo sonriendo él.

- Es para una obra alternativa, no creo que me guste el papel.

- ¿Vas a rechazarlo?

- Si no cumple mis expectativas…

- Claro madre – dijo él moviendo la cabeza – como te llueven las ofertas – dijo en tono bajo para que ella no le oyese.

Martha besó al pequeño y se marchó. Richard se sentó en el sofá junto al niño y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en su portátil. Pensaba terminar con esa maldita novela de Derrick Storm en menos de quince días.

Kate y los chicos continuaron su día intentando averiguar quién podría tener motivo, oportunidad y falta de coartada para asesinar a David Melvin sin que avanzasen nada.

Cuando Martha regresó al loft, Robby dormía plácidamente la siesta en el sofá mientras Richard seguía escribiendo sin parar en su portátil.

- ¿No vais a buscar a Alexis hoy?

- Hoy no. Tenía que hacer un trabajo de física con su compañera, ha ido a la biblioteca y vendrá tarde.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Qué tal el casting?

- El papel es mío.

- Me alegro madre, es una buena noticia.

- Pero… No sé si aceptaré…

- ¿Por qué?

- Como ya te dije es una obra alternativa, los actores no tienen sueldo.

- Ya.

Castle dejó su portátil y se levantó acercándose a Martha y abrazándola.

- Ya encontrarás otro papel.

- Supongo que sí.

- Ya lo verás.

- Será mejor que suba a cambiarme, parecías muy concentrado, no quiero distraerte.

- Voy a acabar la novela antes de plazo.

- Supongo que eso a Gina le hará muy feliz.

- Francamente me da igual si le hace feliz o no.

Martha subió las escaleras y Richard volvió a su portátil, tecleando con rapidez. Un rato después y mientras Martha volvía junto a su hijo, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Ya abro yo – dijo Martha mirando a Robby que no parecía haberse despertado.

- Gracias

Martha abrió la puerta a un hombre corpulento y trajeado.

- ¿Richard Castle por favor?

Martha miró hacía el interior de la casa.

- Ya voy – dijo Richard poniéndose en pie y acercándose - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Le hago entrega de una demanda – le dijo el agente judicial entregándole un sobre que él aceptó.

Cerraron la puerta sin que Martha dejase de mirar a su hijo.

- Supongo que es Gina y su petición de divorcio – aseguró abriendo el sobre.

Richard comenzó a leer.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Me demanda por infidelidad y exige la mitad de mis bienes más una compensación de medio millón de dólares por daños por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y negarme a tenerlo con ella!

- Tranquilo Richard – dijo Martha tocándole el brazo – vas a despertar a Robby.

- ¡Voy a matarla!

- Richard…

- Sabe de sobra que el niño no es mio y que yo no le he sido infiel.

- Pero el juez no. Y ella querrá jugar a sentar una duda. Habla con tu abogado y tranquilízate. Puedes demostrar que no es cierto.

Richard negó con la cabeza e intentó respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Robby comenzó a protestar desde el sofá.

- Ya voy campeón – dijo él dirigiéndose al sofá seguido por Martha.

Después de un largo día en el que fue imposible dar con un sospechoso claro, los tres detectives decidieron dejarlo por ese día. Espo, al volante, paró frente al edificio de Castle dejando que Kate bajase.

- Hasta mañana – dijeron ambos despidiéndose de ella.

La siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el interior del portal.

- En serio tío – dijo Espo – ese escritor le gusta. Y mucho. Si no lo ves es porque eres el peor detective que conozco.

- ¿Tú crees? Quizá lo que pasa es que no me meto en su vida privada como tú. ¿A ti que más te da si le gusta o no le gusta?

- Me preocupo por ella. Es nuestra compañera… Es como nuestra hermana pequeña…

Ryan se quedó pensativo durante un instante.

- Será mejor que investiguemos sobre ese escritor – dijo al fin Ryan y Espo le miró sonriendo.

Kate respiró con profundidad antes de abrir la puerta de la casa. Ahora tenía quien la esperaba tras esa puerta y debía dejar atrás los problemas laborales. Tenía que olvidarse de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el caso para centrarse en Robby. Volvió a respirar y finalmente abrió la puerta sonriendo.

- ¡Hola! – dijo mientras cerraba.

- Hola querida – contestó Martha desde el sofá.

Kate miró a su alrededor, Robby estaba sentado sobre una manta infantil, Martha en el sofá leyendo… ¿Y Richard?

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Kate.

- Bueno – dijo Martha señalando con la cabeza el despacho de su hijo – hoy estamos un poco alterados. Ha llegado la demanda de Gina.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Kate haciendo una mueca con la boca.

- Y mi querida ex nuera, ha decidido dejar en la ruina a Richard.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento.

- Richard está reunido con su abogado.

- ¿Es muy grave?

- Hasta que no acabe la reunión, no sabré nada.

Kate se sentó junto al pequeño que comenzó a darle piezas de plástico para que ella las apilase. Martha le contó a Kate lo que había ocurrido en su casting y a su vez Kate le contó lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en la guardería.

Ambas mujeres reían cuando la puerta del despacho de Richard se abrió y Richard y su abogado salieron.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Richard – Has llegado pronto.

- Sí.

- ¿Recuerdas a Todd? – preguntó Richard

- Sí – dijo ella levantándose para saludarle tendiéndole la mano - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Un placer volver a verte – dijo el hombre correspondiendo al saludo – bien Rick, mañana te llamaré.

- Espero tu llamada – dijo el escritor acompañándole a la salida.

Richard cerró la puerta y volvió junto a ellas.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó Martha.

- Se quedará con un buen pellizco – confesó él – por el contrato prematrimonial, pero no sacará ni un centavo más.

- Cariño – le dijo Martha – intenta relajarte.

- Hoy será complicado – admitió él.

- ¿Qué tal si preparas la cena?

Kate le miró. Notaba la tensión en su cara. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle hablar con su madre.

- Subiré a bañar a Robby.

- Es pronto – protestó Richard – ha dormido un buen rato por la tarde.

- Bien, no le dormiré todavía, yo también necesito un baño, bajaremos después de bañarnos – aseguró Kate.

Richard se mantuvo en silencio imaginando la escena de ver a Kate bañándose junto al pequeño y asintió.

Kate subió al pequeño al piso superior y preparó el baño para ambos. Richard hundió medio cuerpo en la nevera sacando los ingredientes de lo que sería la cena de la familia mientras hablaba con Martha sobre las conclusiones negativas de la charla con su abogado.

- Fuiste demasiado condescendiente al firmar que ella tendría un buen porcentaje de las ventas de los libros que escribieses mientras durase vuestro matrimonio.

- Eso me hace pensar que no debo terminar la novela hasta que no estemos divorciados.

Alexis entró en la casa con cara de cansancio.

- Te meterás en la cama en cuanto cenemos – advirtió Castle besándola sobre el pelo.

- ¿Puedo irme ya?

- ¿No quieres cenar con nosotros? Kate ya ha llegado.

- Si no tardas mucho con la cena…

- Ve a cambiarte, estará lista en media hora – ordenó Richard.

- ¿Dónde está Kate?

- Arriba, bañando a Robby – contestó Martha.

Martha sonrió. Su nieta había entablado una buena relación con Kate.

- Voy a verlos.

- Se están bañando juntos – advirtió Richard.

- Vale. Pediré permiso para entrar – dijo la chica subiendo por la escalera.

Martha miró a su hijo adivinando que a él también le gustaría poder pedir permiso y entrar a ese baño.

Un buen rato después los cuatro se sentaban a la mesa para cenar. Habían sentado a Robby junto a ellos en su trona y le entretenían con unas cucharillas de plástico.

- Alexis, si ya has acabado, ve a la cama – dijo Richard mirando a su hija.

- Sí – obedeció la joven – estoy agotada.

- ¿Me dejáis que intente dormir a este pequeño hoy? – preguntó Martha mirando a Kate.

- Sí, claro Martha.

- Pues nosotros también nos vamos – dijo la mujer levantándose y tomando al niño en sus brazos.

Richard se levantó y comenzó a recoger los restos de la cena, Kate le imitó ayudándole.

- ¿Estás bien? – se atrevió a preguntarle.

- No.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras metía los vasos en el lavavajillas, esperando a que él hablase.

- Me siento un idiota. Cuando firmé ese contrato prematrimonial no pensé que llegaría a utilizarlo.

- Ni te molestarte en leerlo – afirmó Kate.

- No.

- Es normal. Estabas enamorado y no pensaste que tu matrimonio podría tener una fecha de caducidad.

- Ahora creo que no estaba realmente enamorado, pero no lo sabía.

Richard movió su cabeza lateralmente estirando el cuello a un lado y a otro.

- ¿Te duele?

- Creo que los nervios me han provocado una contractura.

Kate le miró durante unos segundos.

- ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

Richard perdió la respiración por un instante.

- ¿Harías eso?

- Date la vuelta un momento – le ordenó y puso su mano en su nuca palpando despacio

Richard se quejó.

- Pues sí. Aquí tienes una contractura. ¿Tienes alguna crema anti inflamatoria?

Él asintió desapareciendo por la puerta de su habitación. Salió instantes después con un tubo de crema.

- Quítate la camiseta y túmbate boca abajo en el sofá.

Richard la miró.

- ¿El sofá?

Kate sintió que sus mejillas la ardían. Recordó las palabras de Lanie "_Como no lo hagáis en el sofá que es terreno neutral_…"

- Tienes que tumbarte – dijo ella al fin - ¿Prefieres el suelo?

- Preferiría la cama…

Kate le miró negando con la cabeza.

- Oye no pienses mal, soy demasiado grande para tumbarme boca abajo en el sofá. Lo haré en el suelo – dijo agachándose.

- No. Da igual. Túmbate sobre la cama, te daré el masaje y así no tendrás que moverte.

Kate le siguió hasta su habitación y esperó a que él retirase el edredón y se quitase la camiseta tumbándose boca abajo como ella le había indicado. Kate se sentó a un lado de su cadera y se puso una pequeña cantidad de crema en las manos, extendiéndola por su nuca mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos sobre la zona, haciendo presión para conseguir relajar los músculos.

- Esto es imposible – se quejó ella levantándose después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Así no puedo – dijo quitándose las zapatillas y subiendo sobre el colchón para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él sin rozarle.

- ¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí? – preguntó él con sorna.

- Ni lo sueñes – contestó de inmediato.

Kate volvió a hundir sus dedos sobre la nuca de él, moviendo las manos por la zona, extendiendo más crema e intentando relajarle. Richard cerró los ojos centrándose en la suavidad de las manos de la detective y sintiendo como poco a poco dejaba de sentir las punzadas de la contractura.

Después de unos minutos Kate dejó de mover sus manos.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó sin moverse.

- Perfecto.

- Tienes una buena contractura, me duelen los dedos.

- Lo siento – dijo él intentando mirarla.

- No importa.

- Te debo una.

Kate se elevó sobre sus rodillas para levantarse y él se giró rápidamente sentándose en la cama y quedando frente a ella.

- Deberías seguir tumbado y…

Kate no pudo continuar hablando, él la tomó por la nuca mirándola fijamente.

- Gracias – dijo sobre sus labios, rozándolos.

- Castle… - susurró intentando separarse.

El escritor atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo recorrió despacio con la lengua, agarrándola con firmeza de la nuca. Kate comenzó a corresponder al beso, relajándose y doblando sus rodillas hasta sentarse sobre las piernas de él, que aprovechó para pasar una mano por su cintura. Compartieron el oxigeno que circulaba entre sus caras, saboreándose y acariciándose mutuamente con sus bocas. Kate le acarició la mandíbula, pasando su mano libre por el cuello de él.

Richard gimió levemente al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Kate recorrerle la espalda con exquisita suavidad, estaba perdido en el olor a frutas del gel que ella había utilizado en su baño.

Kate bajó la mano desde la mandíbula hasta el pecho del escritor mientras dejaba que él explorase por completo el interior de su boca. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus pectorales y en ese momento supo que debía parar en ese mismo instante.

Se separó suavemente de él, que cabeceó intentando seguir en su boca.

- Castle… No…

El agachó levemente la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no pretendía…

Kate se incorporó levantándose de la cama apoyándose en sus hombros para hacerlo. Él cogió una de sus manos y tiró de ella con suavidad para acercarla.

Kate se agachó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana Kate…

Ella soltó su mano y se alejó saliendo de la habitación. Richard se dejó caer contra el colchón sonriendo y llevándose los dedos a su boca.

Kate cerró la puerta de la habitación y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Martha que la miraba divertida.

- Martha… Richard… Tiene… Tiene una contractura en la espalda y yo… yo estaba ayudándole con la crema…

- Claro querida…


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Kate notó que sus mejillas ardían. Martha continuó mirándola mientras limpiaba el biberón de Robby.

Richard salió de inmediato de la habitación.

- ¡Kate! – dijo él acercándose a ella rápidamente pero parando al ver a su madre - ¿Se ha dormido Robby? – preguntó intentando aparentar normalidad.

- Como un ángel – dijo Martha sonriendo al comprobar lo mal que lo estaban pasando – os dejo solos.

Martha sonrió al pasar por su lado y Richard se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesta su camiseta. Kate le miró.

- No me has dicho… ¿A que hora mañana? –preguntó esperando que su madre le oyese.

- ¿Te parece bien sobre las siete?

- De acuerdo.

Richard comprobó que su madre había desaparecido en el piso superior y se acercó a Kate.

- Voy a… - dijo ella señalando el piso superior.

- Gracias de nuevo – dijo él – hoy no ha sido un día fácil.

Kate asintió y se giró para subir a su habitación, pero Richard la agarró del brazo haciendo que se girase y pegándola a él la besó suavemente separándola y sonriendo.

- Buenas noches…

- Buenas noches – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y subiendo.

Richard la observó desde abajo y cuando dejo de verla, apagó las luces y entró en su habitación, poniéndose la camiseta y suspirando.

Kate subió confundida. Él le gustaba demasiado, pero no era el momento.

Entró en la habitación de Robby para darle un beso y se encontró a Martha allí. Kate se inclinó sobre el pequeño viéndole dormir y le dejó un beso sobre la cabeza saliendo seguida de Martha.

- Había olvidado conectar el chisme ese – confesó Martha.

- Ah, claro.

Kate sonrió algo forzada y se giró para ir a su habitación.

- Kate.

- Dime Martha.

- No es asunto mío lo que ocurra entre Richard y tú.

Kate la miró extrañada.

- Ya me entiendes… Ambos sois mayorcitos y no voy a juzgarte.

- Martha entre Richard y yo no…

Martha levantó la mano para que la dejase continuar.

- Solo quiero que sepas una cosa.

Kate asintió.

- Richard puede ser un mujeriego empedernido, su fama le precede y él jamás lo ha negado ni se ha escondido durante esas épocas locas de una chica cada noche... Pero cuando mi hijo quiere a alguien… Lo hace para siempre, se compromete al cien por cien con esa persona.

- Martha…

- Sólo quiero que lo sepas querida. Vais a compartir el cuidado de ese niño hasta que sea mayor de edad. Me encanta tenerte en casa, mi nieta te adora y a mi hijo le gustas demasiado. Pero no quiero que os hagáis daño mutuamente. Ambos acabáis de salir de una relación y todo este asunto os ha puesto en una situación bastante comprometida.

A Kate le cambió el semblante, comenzó a darse cuenta que Martha estaba preocupada por lo que había intuido que había pasado entre ambos.

- Sé como es Richard y conozco su capacidad de seducción – confesó Martha – y te juro que espero que no esté haciendo lo mismo contigo. Quiero creer que no es así y no quiero que seas un capricho de una noche para él y por supuesto tampoco quiero que él sea lo mismo para ti.

- No… Martha, yo no…

- Querida – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Kate – nada me gustaría más que fueses tú. De verdad. Solo os pido que no os precipitéis.

Martha dejó a Kate en el pasillo y entró en su habitación. Kate se quedó unos segundos parada en el pasillo. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora lo tenía claro. Tenía que controlarse con Richard, le gustaba demasiado, pero Martha tenía razón. Tenían que convivir durante muchos años y lo mejor era no estropearlo por acostarse juntos.

Entró en su habitación y se metió en la cama. Le costó conciliar el sueño. Aún sentía las manos de él en su cintura, el tacto de su pecho bajo sus dedos, su olor, sus labios… Y francamente, siendo sincera con ella misma… No le gustaba nada la idea de tener que dejar de sentirlo…

Martha entró en su habitación convenciéndose a si misma que había hecho lo correcto. Rogando no haber sido demasiado dura con Kate. Sabía que su hijo no era capaz de ir más despacio y deseaba con todas sus ganas que Kate supiese mantenerle a raya hasta que ambos se diesen cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Richard dio un par de vueltas en la cama. Había estado a punto de meter la pata con Kate. Tenía que ir despacio, sentía algo más con ella que no había sentido con nadie…

Horas después Kate apagó la alarma de su móvil y saltó de la cama poniéndose su ropa deportiva. Bajó sigilosamente y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Voló por las calles, apretando más el paso que de costumbre, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Richard y Martha. Volvió más fatigada que de costumbre y pensó mentalmente que debía volver a repetir ese ritmo más veces.

Entró en la casa. Richard no parecía haberse levantado. Tendría que darse prisa para vestir a Robby. Subió a su habitación y se metió a la ducha. Se dio más prisa de lo habitual en arreglarse y cuando fue a por Robby se encontró con la cuna vacía.

Bajo por las escaleras y les vio en la cocina. Richard tenía en brazos al niño mientras le daba un biberón y sobre la encimera había dos tazas y un plato con dos bollos. Se acercó sonriendo.

- Buenos días detective.

- Buenos días chicos.

- Tú café es el de la izquierda.

- Gracias. Pensé que aun dormías.

- Creo que volviste de correr cuando yo estaba vistiéndome.

Kate comenzó a tomar su café y cogió uno de los bollos.

- ¿Vamos bien de tiempo? – preguntó Richard mirando el biberón de Robby.

- Sí – contestó ella consultando su reloj de muñeca.

- ¿Ese reloj no es demasiado grande? – preguntó él.

- Es un recuerdo al que no quiero renunciar.

Richard supuso que detrás de aquel reloj de caballero habría alguna historia que algún día esperaba le confesase. Robby acabó su biberón.

- ¿Te importa cogerlo mientras lavo el biberón?

- Claro – dijo ella tendiéndole los brazos a Robby que no dudo ni un segundo en ir con ella – hola cariño…

Richard les observó. No le importaría en absoluto que todas sus mañanas fuesen así. Sacó de un armario una caja de cereales y puso una buena cantidad dentro de un bol que dejó sobre la encimera. Fue a la nevera y sacó una manzana y un sándwich dentro de una bolsa de plástico dejando ambas cosas junto al bol.

- ¿Vas a desayunar todo eso?

- Es para Alexis.

- ¿Pretendes que ella desayune todo eso?

- Únicamente los cereales. El sándwich y la manzana son para el almuerzo en el colegio – le explicó.

Kate sonrió. Richard era un padre preocupado y atento. Robby bostezó y se apoyó sobre el hombro de Kate.

- Es un buen madrugón para él – dijo Richard.

- Creo que sí. Tal vez no va a ser buena idea llevarle tan temprano.

- Sí… Quizá sea mejor que le lleve yo cuando se despierte y no cuando vayas a trabajar.

Kate asintió. No tenían necesidad de obligar a Robby a madrugar tanto.

- Estamos de acuerdo. Solo madrugará si es necesario. Es muy pequeño.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo. Parecía que ponerse de acuerdo era más sencillo de lo que pensaron en un principio. Richard terminó con el almuerzo y desayuno de Alexis y se tomó su café y su bollo casi al vuelo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Kate caminó con Robby en brazos hasta la entrada, Richard acercó la sillita para que Kate le sentase en ella, descubriendo que el pequeño se había quedado completamente dormido.

- Es tan adorable – dijo Kate en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- Es un niño estupendo. Susan y Will estarían orgullosos de él.

Kate se incorporó con tristeza. En los últimos días no había pensado en ellos, únicamente había pensado en ella y en como asimilar toda su nueva vida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Richard abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

- Puedes pensar que soy una egoísta, pero desde que nos dijeron que nos dejaban a Robby no he pensado en ellos, me he limitado a pensar en mí, en el cambio que suponía Robby en mi vida, en como afrontarlo… Pero no me he parado a pensar en ellos…

- Kate, tu también puedes pensar que yo soy un egoísta, pero desgraciadamente ellos ya no están aquí, y no importa si nos acordamos o no, porque no podemos hacer nada por recuperarlos. Pero si podemos hacer todo por Robby y es lo que estamos haciendo. Piensa solo en eso, no eres egoísta. Lo has dejado todo por él. Y es lo que nuestros amigos querían. Que nos ocupásemos de su niño.

Kate sonrió mientras entraban al ascensor. Las palabras de Richard habían conseguido convencerla.

Durante el trayecto a comisaría hablaron sobre la posibilidad de Kate para encontrar un garaje y poder utilizar su coche oficial.

- Tengo tres plazas de garaje en el edificio. Te cedo una.

- ¿Tres? – preguntó extrañada Kate – Es complicado encontrar una en Manhattan y… ¿Tú tienes tres?

- Bueno, necesitaba una para mi coche. Otra para el coche de Gina y una tercera para la joya de la corona.

- ¿La joya de la corona?

- Mi Ferrari.

- ¿Tienes un Ferrari?

El asintió y ella comenzó a reír.

- No puedo creérmelo. Vives en Manhattan y tienes dos coches, uno de ellos un Ferrari.

- Fue un capricho, estaba deseando comprarme ese coche y lo hice con el dinero que me pagaron por la primera novela de Derrick Storm. Después me di cuenta que está bien conducirlo, pero realmente no lo necesitaba, aun así no he sido incapaz de deshacerme de él y a veces lo saco a la calle y me pierdo en los atascos... Aunque la mayoría de las veces lo uso sólo para ir a fiestas… Pensarás que soy absurdo.

- No. No lo pienso. Era tu sueño y lo conseguiste.

- Bueno, pues asunto solucionado, puedes utilizar tu coche oficial.

- Ahora sólo queda pedir permiso a Montgomery y que me deje llevar una sillita de seguridad para Robby en el maletero.

Llegaron a la guardería y una de las empleadas les indicó el lugar donde debían dejar la sillita de Robby.

- Ese será vuestro lugar y ese pequeño armario es para que podáis dejar cualquier cosa que penséis que podemos necesitar.

- Hemos traído ropa y algún juguete.

- Dejadlo en el armario, tiene su nombre.

Kate cargaba con el pequeño dormido, siguieron a la mujer hasta una de las habitaciones en las que había varias cunas, alguna de ellas ocupada.

- Esa de ahí es la de Robby – dijo señalando una de ellas con su nombre rotulado – les daré la contraseña para que puedan acceder a las cámaras por internet.

Después de un rato, Kate y Richard salieron de la guardería.

- Me da mucha pena – dijo Kate en cuanto pisó la acera – es tan pequeño.

Richard rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y le dio un beso sobre la cabeza.

- Ya iba a la guardería cuando estaba con ellos. Tranquilízate, estará bien y podrás comprobarlo en cuanto te sientes en tu ordenador.

Richard la obligó a andar sin soltarla de los hombros. La misma mujer del día anterior, se cruzó con ellos mientras empujaba la sillita de su pequeña y les sonrió.

- ¿Qué me espera hoy en tu comisaria? – preguntó soltando sus hombros e intentando que ella dejase de pensar.

- Tenemos un caso a medias. Tengo que ir a ver a Lanie y hay que revisar unos vídeos…

- ¿Quién es Lanie?

- ¡Ah! ¿No te he hablado de Lanie? Es médico. Forense. Y una buena amiga. Y… Está deseando conocerte.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso?

- Cosas de Lanie…

- ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

- ¿Preocuparte? – preguntó Kate mirándole.

- Si, ya sabes… ¿Es alguna de esas fans locas que quieren a toda costa conocerme o es simple curiosidad?

Kate se echó a reír.

- Tengo que reconocer que Lanie está un poco loca, sí – dijo entre risas – pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

- Bien. Entonces conoceré a Lanie – aseguró.

Entraron a la doce. Kate identificó a Richard como su visitante al agente de la recepción, que tomó nota de sus datos y le entregó un identificador para que lo sujetase en su solapa. Entraron al ascensor y Kate pulsó el botón de la cuarta planta. Cuando salieron del mismo todas las miradas fueron hacía ellos. Richard la siguió hasta su mesa. Ella soltó su chaqueta y la bolsa que siempre llevaba con sus cosas.

- Vamos a ver al capitán – le dijo haciendo una seña para que la siguiese.

Richard miraba todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó Kate al llamar con los nudillos sobre la puerta del despacho de Montgomery.

- ¡Hola! – dijo él quitándose las gafas y levantándose tendiéndole la mano – Bienvenido.

Kate salió del despacho. Les dejó hablando mientras Montgomery le daba una caja con la colección completa de los libros de Castle para que se los firmase.

- ¿Ya está aquí tu noviete? – preguntó Espo.

- No digas tonterías Javi. ¿Tenemos esos videos?

- Sí, Ryan está en la sala ordenándolos. ¿Vamos a verlos?

Kate miró el despacho de Montgomery y le vio hablando animadamente con Richard.

- Vamos – dijo levantándose y siguiendo a su compañero.

Comenzaron a ver aquellos videos de forma rápida. Media hora después Montgomery les interrumpió.

- Beckett – la llamó y ella salió de la sala.

- Señor.

- ¿Sabe que el señor Castle es amigo personal del alcalde?

- No. No tenía ni idea.

- Ha prometido darle las gracias por dejarle hoy aquí. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

- No señor – dijo ella extrañada.

- Significa que tiene que hacer que el señor Castle vuelva hoy a su casa contento y satisfecho para que pueda decirle al Alcalde lo contento y satisfecho que se ha sentido hoy aquí. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

- Sí señor.

- Haga lo que tenga que hacer, enséñele todas las instalaciones, déjele participar, invítele a comer… Haga lo que sea necesario, pero que hoy vuelva contento.

- Está bien – dijo ella algo molesta.

- Lo que sea – volvió a repetir señalando su despacho – vaya a buscarle. Será su sombra.

Kate entró al despacho de Montgomery.

- Beckett le enseñará nuestro trabajo – aseguró Montgomery – y no se vaya sin despedirse de mí.

- Lo haré – afirmó él volviendo a estrechar la mano del capitán y volviéndose para mirar a Kate que le mostraba la puerta.

Salió del despacho y Kate cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué es eso de que eres amigo personal del Alcalde?

- Jugamos al póker un par de veces al mes. ¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?

- Parece ser que para mi jefe si lo es – dijo enfadada.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Haga lo que sea necesario para que se vaya contento y satisfecho – dijo imitando la voz de su jefe.

Richard paró en seco y ella se volvió para mirarle.

- Pues se me ocurre una cosa… - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y sonriendo.

- ¿Te he dicho que podría dispararse mi arma por error? – dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho incómoda por la mirada de él.

Kate bufó y volvió a andar hacia la sala audiovisual seguida por él.

- Lo decía en broma – dijo a su espalda en voz baja.

- A Espo ya le conoces – dijo entrando en la sala sin mirarle y Espo le tendió la mano – y él es Kevin Ryan.

- Hola – dijo el rubio apretando su mano.

- Chicos, sigamos… ¿Cuántos videos quedan?

- Dos – dijo Ryan.

Siguieron durante un rato hasta que vieron todos los videos.

- Nada – bufó Ryan – no entró nadie al edificio que no trabajase allí.

- O utilizó otra entrada que no conozcamos – dijo Espo.

- O es alguien que trabaja allí – dijo Kate.

- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que buscáis? – preguntó Richard.

- Revisamos los videos de seguridad del edificio donde trabajaba la víctima. Según su secretaría se quedó sólo a partir de las cinco de la tarde, según los registros de acceso, solía hacerlo todos los días, volvía a su casa tarde.

- ¿Los viernes también? – preguntó Richard – Todo el mundo vuela los viernes…

- Eso es lo curioso, los viernes solía irse a su casa a la hora de comer y no volvía hasta el lunes, pero ese viernes se quedó en su despacho.

Richard miró a Kate.

- Chicos, tengo que ir a ver a Lanie – dijo Kate – necesitamos una lista de todos los que trabajan en ese edificio, trabajasen ese viernes o no.

- ¿Y Castle? – preguntó Espo.

- Hoy será mi sombra – contestó ella molesta por las palabras de Montgomery.

Richard salió de la sala siguiendo a Kate y haciendo un gesto con las cejas a los dos detectives, Kate pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor.

- ¿No te pones tu abrigo? – preguntó Richard.

- No saldremos del edificio.

El asintió y entraron al ascensor.

- Oye, siento que tu jefe te haya puesto en un aprieto, si estás enfadada puedo volver a casa… No quiero molestarte.

Kate le miró.

- No importa – contestó ella - supongo que esto también forma parte de mi trabajo aunque no me guste que un civil se mezcle con nosotros.

- Prometo no estorbar.

- Te conozco poco – le dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos – pero creo que tu curiosidad supera con creces tu promesa de no estorbar.

Él frunció el ceño. Quizá ella tenía razón. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron del mismo. Estaban en un sótano, no había ventanas por las que entrase luz natural. La siguió por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado y pudo ver que a ambos lados había salas. Kate empujó unas puertas abatibles y entró en una de ellas.

- Hola Lanie ¿Tienes ya algo? – preguntó directa.

Richard miró a su alrededor. Era una sala con tres camillas metálicas, sobre una de ellas debía reposar un cadáver cubierto en su totalidad por una sábana verde. Alrededor de la sala había una encimera con todo tipo de instrumental médico y quirúrgico. Una mujer de baja estatura y pelo azabache se inclinaba sobre un microscopio. Richard no podía ver su cara.

- Depende de lo que tú tengas para mí… ¿No ha venido tu chico?

- ¡Lanie!

La mujer se dio la vuelta y Richard la observó con detenimiento. Era afroamericana, aunque su tez no era demasiado oscura, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos oscuros que lo observaron con curiosidad. Su cara era redonda y su expresión muy agradable. Tenía buen tipo, unas generosas curvas sobre todo en su delantera.

- Te presento a Richard Castle, escritor, hoy es observador invitado en la doce – dijo Kate haciéndose a un lado – Lanie Parish, forense del departamento de policía de Nueva York.

- Un placer – dijo él tendiéndole la mano con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Lanie quitándose un guante de látex y correspondiendo el saludo – Debo confesar que eres más guapo en persona que en las fotos de tus libros.

- Vale – cortó Kate – y ahora que ya nos conocemos todos… ¿Tienes algo?

- Sí – contestó Lanie volviendo a ponerse un guante y caminando hasta la camilla con el cadáver.

- Castle, Lanie va a mostrarme un cadáver, puede que sea demasiado para ti y…

- No… No importa…

Kate asintió a Lanie que levantó la sábana mostrando a la víctima.

- Como ya te dije las heridas de su nuca son anteriores al viernes – dijo la forense – pero si creo que intentó defenderse antes de morir.

La forense señaló una línea de hematomas en uno de los brazos.

- Parecen dedos – dijo Castle.

- Sí – contestó sonriendo la forense – como si alguien le hubiese agarrado con fuerza del brazo.

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar y ella se separó de ellos contestando a la llamada y saliendo de la sala.

- ¿Son dedos de hombre o de mujer? – preguntó curioso inclinado sobre el cadáver.

- No puedo determinarlo, pero quién lo hizo tenía bastante fuerza.

- ¿Qué es eso de su chico? – preguntó sin dejar de observar las marcas.

- Me refería a ti.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó arrugando la nariz.

- Le gustas – dijo directa Lanie.

- ¡Ah! – dijo él dejando de mirar el cadáver y centrándose en mirar a la forense a los ojos.

- Yo lo que quiero saber si es algo mutuo – dijo ella sin pensárselo.

- ¡Forense! ¿Me estas preguntando si…?

- Vamos escritor… Si la besaste sería por algo…

- ¿Ella te ha dicho que nos hemos besado?

Lanie asintió levantando sus cejas en espera de la respuesta de él.

- Está bien… Me gusta… Claro que me gusta.

- Ven – le dijo Lanie acercándose a una de sus encimeras seguidas por él - ¿Ves todo esto? –le preguntó señalándole varios escalpelos.

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque no dudaré en usarlo con tu amiguito de la entrepierna como se te ocurra hacerle daño….

Castle levantó una de sus cejas con cara de pánico. Kate volvió a entrar en la sala.

- ¿Por donde íbamos? – preguntó extrañada al ver a Richard con cara de susto.

- Le decía al chico escritor que quien le agarró del brazo tenía mucha fuerza – contestó Lanie con cara de inocente.

- Ya – dijo Kate mirando a ambos alternativamente.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó a Richard – Los chicos ya tienen la lista.

- ¿Hay algún zurdo entre los nombres de la lista? – preguntó Richard.

- ¿Zurdo?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Lanie – Bien observado. Quién le agarró era zurzo – sentenció Lanie – por la posición de los dedos y la fuerza… Era zurdo.

Richard sonrió con suficiencia y Kate se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

- Llámame si encuentras algo más – le dijo a Lanie.

- Vale – dijo Lanie – adiós escritor – se despidió mientras le hacía una señal moviendo un bisturí.

Richard salió corriendo alcanzando a Kate y caminando a su lado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Castle?

- No… No… Nada

Kate sonrió entrando al ascensor. Conociendo a Lanie seguro que había hecho alguna de las suyas…


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Richard sintió alivio en cuanto volvieron a pisar la cuarta planta. Recordó las palabras de Kate "_Tengo que reconocer que Lanie está un poco loca, sí…"_ Si eso era estar un poco loca, no quería pensar que significaba estar completamente chiflada.

- ¿Tenéis la lista chicos?

- Ha sido sencillo – dijo Ryan – todo el mundo tiene que pasar su tarjeta identificativa por recepción y me han enviado los datos por internet en un formato sencillo y fácil de tratar.

- ¿Cuánta gente había en el edificio en el momento del asesinato?

- Veamos… Cincuenta.

- Esa es mucha gente – dijo Richard.

- Pero ya son menos que los que teníamos antes – dijo Kate sin mirarle.

- Casi todos son obreros, en la octava planta estaban haciendo una reforma.

- ¿Y el resto?

- Limpieza, mantenimiento y un par de ejecutivas de marketing.

- ¿Alguien fuera de su horario normal? – preguntó Richard.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Espo interviniendo.

- Nuestro hombre estaba trabajando un viernes por la tarde. Cosa extraña en él, según habéis dicho, solía hacerlo el resto de los días pero no el fin de semana. ¿Qué tal si hubiese sorprendido a alguien haciendo algo que no debía?

Kate hizo una mueca a Espo. Puede que tuviese razón.

- ¿Puedes comprobar eso Kevin?

- Tendré que pedir los horarios habituales, sólo tengo el del viernes.

- Voy a por un café – dijo Espo.

- Te acompaño – dijo Richard siguiendo al detective.

Kate fue hasta su mesa e hizo un par de llamadas mientras Kevin hablaba con la empresa de seguridad y control del edificio.

Richard probó el café de la vieja cafetera que había en la sala de descanso.

- Sabe a óxido y pis de mono a partes iguales – le dijo a Espo que se echó a reír.

- No tengo ni idea de cómo sabe el pis de mono tío, pero míralo de otro modo, es gratis.

- Ya pero no porque sea gratis tienes que causarte una úlcera de estómago. ¿Kate toma café aquí?

- Kate… - dijo Espo entrecerrando los ojos por la familiaridad que se tomaba con su jefa.

- Es por llevarle uno… - dijo el escritor extrañado tirando el suyo por el desagüe del fregadero.

- Beckett – respondió Espo remarcando el nombre – no suele tomar café aquí, cuando puede se escapa para comprar uno en la cafetería de la calle de enfrente.

- Inteligente por su parte.

- ¿Qué pasa? No está tan malo. Es café de polis…

- Ya…

- No es apto para señoritas, tío – le dijo riendo mientras bebía un sorbo.

Richard se giró y salió por la puerta.

- Ahora vuelvo – le dijo a Espo que siguió con su café mientras le veía salir de la sala.

Espo terminó su taza y volvió junto a sus compañeros.

- ¿Y Castle? – preguntó Kate.

- Ha dicho que ahora volvía.

- ¿Le ha gustado nuestro estupendo café? – preguntó con sorna Ryan.

- Sí… Mucho. Lo ha definido como mezcla de óxido y pis de mono a partes iguales–añadió sonriendo.

- No creo que se aleje mucho de la realidad – aseguró Kate.

- Pues alguna vez te he visto beberte uno de esos cafés – acusó Espo.

- Sí, cuando no he tenido más remedio y mis compañeros no han querido moverse para traerme uno decente.

- Ahora vamos a ser nosotros los culpables.

- ¿De mi dolor de estómago al día siguiente? Claramente sí.

Continuaron trabajando. Kate oyó el timbre del ascensor y elevó la mirada inconscientemente esperando ver a Richard saliendo del mismo. Y así fue. Richard se acercó sonriendo y la entregó un vaso de cartón.

- Cuidado, está caliente – dijo rozando sus dedos intencionadamente.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias.

El escritor había leído su mente.

- ¿Tú no tomas? – preguntó Kate al ver que únicamente había llevado un vaso.

- Ese pis de mono me ha revuelto el estómago. Supuse que te apetecía un café decente y baje a por él.

Kate se sonrojó. Esperaba que sus compañeros no hubiesen oído eso.

- Gracias – repitió llevándoselo a los labios y comprobando que era justo como ella lo tomaba.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Para nosotros no hay? – preguntó Espo acercándose y viendo el vaso de Kate.

- Pensé que te gustaba ese café para polis duros con pis de mono de vuestra estupenda cafetera y no el café para señoritas de la cafetería de enfrente – le contestó Richard provocando la risa de Kate.

- Te lo has buscado – dijo Ryan riendo y chocando su mano con la de Richard.

Los listados que había pedido Ryan habían llegado y se pusieron a trabajar con ellos. La mañana fue pasando y Kate miró su reloj.

- Montgomery me pidió que te invitase a comer – dijo poniendo a su jefe como excusa, aunque realmente era a ella a quien le apetecía pasar un rato con él sin niños ni compañeros.

- La verdad es que es interesante ver como trabajáis pero debería ir a por Robby.

- Sí… Claro.

En ese mismo momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Richard que se levantó contestando la llamada y alejándose de la sala. Kate se desilusionó al saber que se marchaba, aunque pensó en Martha y su consejo advertencia para que no se precipitasen. Quizá sería mejor que fuese a por Robby y volviese a casa dejando que ella trabajase con normalidad.

Richard volvió sonriendo y guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Bueno detective, si tu jefe paga, acepto esa invitación a comer – dijo él – era mi madre, irá a por Robby y luego pasará a recoger a Alexis al colegio.

Kate contuvo una sonrisa y se levantó cogiendo su abrigo.

- Chicos – dijo a sus compañeros – volvemos en un rato.

- Vale – dijeron ambos sin levantar la cabeza de los listados que revisaban.

Salieron de comisaría.

- ¿Conoces algún sitio por aquí? – preguntó él.

- Sí – confesó ella – conozco todos a decir verdad. Pero si no te importa prefiero alejarme un poco de aquí.

- Vale – dijo Richard siguiéndola.

Kate le señaló uno de los coches y ambos subieron al mismo. Kate condujo durante unos minutos acercándose a la ribera del East River hasta que llegaron a la Calle cincuenta y dos con la Primera Avenida y le señaló un restaurante.

- Le Perigold – dijo Richard leyendo el rotulo - ¿Francés?

- Sí. Me encantan sus pastelitos de maíz rellenos de salmón ahumado y el lenguado al grill con salsa de mostaza.

- Suena bien. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? – preguntó siguiéndola.

- Alguna que otra vez con mi padre. Supongo que no estará a la altura de los restaurantes exclusivos a los que acostumbrarás a ir, pero…

- Para tu información, me encantan los perritos calientes de los puestos ambulantes… Y los pretzell… Y los kebak… Y…

- ¡Vale! Ya me he hecho una idea.

- Aunque adoro el Masa…

Kate negó con la cabeza. El precio medio de una cena en el Masa podía rondar los cuatrocientos dólares, algo que un policía medio de Nueva York no podía permitirse.

- Te llevaré a cenar un día – aseguró Richard sin pensarlo – no es que no me gustase el restaurante del otro día, pero la próxima vez me toca elegir a mí. Iremos al Masa.

A Kate se le aceleró el corazón. Que él pensase en volver a salir a cenar con ella, aunque fuese a compartir un perrito caliente de un puesto ambulante, le hacía sentirse bien. La atracción que sentía por ese hombre era inevitable.

Richard sonrió al no oír ninguna negativa por parte de ella. Volverían a cenar juntos, solos, y no sería en un día muy lejano.

A Richard le sorprendió el lugar. Era un restaurante tan sencillo y modesto como lo era el restaurante en el que habían cenado juntos el viernes anterior, pero a la vez era un lugar donde se comía realmente bien. Estaba claro que el precio no era siempre sinónimo de calidad y Kate se lo estaba demostrando. Pensó en Gina y toda la vida de lujos que había llevado junto a ella ¿Realmente eso le había hecho feliz? No. Definitivamente no.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - preguntó Kate saliendo del restaurante.

- ¿Por qué yo no conozco sitios como éste? – preguntó él siguiéndola.

- Porque sitios como Maza, Per se, Serendipity, Balthazar o Alain Ducasse tienen un negocio que mantener gracias a ricos como vosotros.

- ¿Ricos tontos?

- No – dijo ella medio riendo – más bien ricos ignorantes.

- Por lo que veo conoces bien los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad – dijo Richard mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella no le contestó, limitándose a sonreírle mientras caminaban hasta el lugar donde Kate había dejado aparcado su coche.

Richard supuso que le iba a costar bastante tiempo averiguar todos esos secretos que ella parecía esconder. Pero él no tenía ninguna prisa. Bueno, alguna si tenía, pero tenía que aprender a controlarse, aunque de vez en cuando le apeteciese darse prisa. Y eso era lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Que tenía mucha prisa y poca paciencia.

Kate se acercó hasta la puerta del coche y las desbloqueó con el mando a distancia abriendo la suya. Richard que iba junto a ella no pudo contenerse más y se acercó cerrándola y mirando fijamente a la detective.

Kate no dijo nada, sorprendida por la acción del escritor. Le miró interrogante sin saber muy bien que debía hacer, hasta que sintió el brazo de él colarse por detrás de su cintura y su otra mano tomando su barbilla acercándose a ella. Él iba a besarla.

Le sostuvo la mirada, no debía hacerlo, no debía dejarse besar, quería mantener la calma y hacer caso al consejo de Marta.

Richard apretó su brazo haciendo que ella se pegase a su cuerpo. Movió su mano acercándola a los labios de Kate, rodeándolos con el dedo índice, acariciándolos, marcándolos. Poco a poco fue aproximando más su cara a la de ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. El ruido del tráfico, los transeúntes, el viento y el olor del cercano río desaparecieron por completo, dejando paso a los latidos de los corazones de ambos, al dolor de ojos causado por intentar no volverse bizcos sosteniendo la mirada del otro y a sus olores, Richard reconoció el olor del perfume que le había regalado días antes y ella pensó que estaba preparada para distinguir sin problema la colonia de él si se la mostrasen en cualquier perfumería.

Richard mordió con sus labios los de ella, jugando a apretarlos, deseando comérsela. Kate se sorprendió a si misma cuando sus manos fueron hasta el pecho de él, apoyándose, agarrando la solapa de su chaqueta para impedir que se separase. Dejó que él jugase con sus labios y le rozó con la punta de la lengua, dándole a entender que ella también deseaba su boca. Y Richard estaba esperando esa señal para lanzarse a explorar su interior, danzando con su lengua alrededor de la de ella. Saboreó el chocolate del postre que ella acababa de comer y Kate lo mezcló en su boca con el gusto a mousse de limón que había tomado él.

Se besaron sin pensar en el tiempo, Richard se pegó a ella atrapándola entre el coche y su cuerpo. Mezclaron sus alientos, sus sabores, sus olores, sus caricias... Daban igual los consejos, la mente y la razón. Todo pasaba a un segundo plano. Lo único importante en ese momento era la necesidad que el uno tenía del otro, los torpes y recién estrenados sentimientos que poco a poco parecían hacerse dueños de ambos.

- Ri… Castle – dijo ella separándose.

Richard la miró desilusionado. No podía estar arrepintiéndose. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo estuviese haciendo. No quería darle esa opción y volvió a besarla, ésta vez sujetándola por la nuca, temiendo que huyese de él.

Kate se aferró a ese segundo beso con más ímpetu dejándose llevar sin poder pensarlo, ese hombre estaba volviéndola loca, tanto que era incapaz de controlarse.

Tras un instante apasionado que a ambos les pareció excesivamente corto, Richard se separó lentamente de su boca aunque sin abandonarla y comenzó a besar con suavidad sus labios, acariciándolos y atrapándolos entre los suyos, separándose para volver de nuevo a besarlos, jugando a intentar mirarse, pero incapaces de dejar de besarse.

Finalmente Richard se separó apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente sin saber realmente que pasaba por la mente del otro y deseando que no fuese arrepentimiento.

- Castle…

Un relámpago de temor le atravesó y Richard tembló ligeramente al oírla.

- Tenemos que volver al trabajo…


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29.**

Richard se separó lentamente, no sin antes depositar un ligero beso en su frente, queriendo ser perdonado si el atrevimiento de besarla, en mitad de la calle y frente al restaurante que solía visitar junto a su padre, había ido demasiado lejos.

Kate agachó la mirada turbada. No entendía porque a esas alturas de su vida se sentía tan extrañamente vulnerable y tímida por el besar a ese hombre. Se giró y abrió la puerta del coche, sentándose rápidamente.

Richard dio la vuelta al coche, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y casi lanzándose a su interior manteniéndose en silencio mientras ella conducía de vuelta a comisaría. Intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el instante que acababan de compartir, pero le resultaba del todo imposible, cada pensamiento diferente a Kate, volvía irremediablemente a ella, a sus labios, a su olor, a su tacto…

Kate se sentía incómoda. En ninguna de las anteriores ocasiones en las que se habían besado habían hablado sobre el tema y parecía que tampoco iba a ser ese el momento. Sinceramente no tenía muy claro si quería hablar sobre el tema o dejarlo pasar. Decidió ser valiente.

- Castle…

- ¿Sí?

- Deberíamos hablar sobre…

- ¡Ah sí! Tenemos un tema pendiente – dijo él.

Ella le miró brevemente volviendo al tráfico de Nueva York.

- La verdad es que necesito una persona nueva – continuó él.

- ¿Una persona nueva? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Claro. Estaba harto, pero ya sabes, por comodidad seguía con ella. Afortunadamente todo termina y nuestra relación llegó a su fin.

- Por comodidad – repitió ella.

- Sí. Y ahora puedo elegir a quien quiera y he aprendido la lección. Ahora sé que si no estoy a gusto y si no me convence, buscaré otra… – aseguró.

Kate no pudo soportar lo que estaba oyendo y giró bruscamente parando el coche en una zona prohibida.

- ¿Si no te convence buscarás otra? – preguntó mirándole fijamente.

- Bueno – dijo él asustado por como había parado – también podemos decidirlo entre los dos, pero yo tengo más experiencia…

Kate bufó. Le mataría en ese mismo momento.

- Claro, tú tienes más experiencia. Mucha más que yo. Tienes razón.

- Sí – dijo él totalmente extrañado.

Kate se recolocó en su asiento, intentando calmarse y formar una frase para mandarle literalmente a la mierda con toda la educación posible.

- Castle – comenzó ella a decir furiosa – no pensaba que eras tan retorcido y superficial.

- ¿Retorcido y superficial? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- No eres más que un rico caprichoso que crees que puedes manejar a la gente a tu antojo, tenerla como si la comprases con ese dinero que te sobra y tirarla a la basura cuando te aburras. Las cosas no van a salirte así Castle, al menos conmigo. Por mí puedes elegir a quien te de la gana y aburrirte y conseguir otra cuando quieras, pero conmigo no cuentes.

Richard la miró totalmente extrañado.

- Bien… No sabía que ibas a tomarte tan en serio el tema del pediatra de Robby…

Kate se sintió totalmente estúpida e intentó disimular todo lo posible para salir del atolladero y que él no se diese cuenta.

- ¡Pues claro que me lo tomo en serio! – dijo fingiendo estar indignada – Tenemos que elegir con cuidado, pero no pienso cambiar de pediatra cada dos por tres. Es algo serio.

- Lo sé… Para mí también es importante que tengamos la mejor.

- ¿Por qué has dicho antes que seguías por comodidad?

- ¿La pediatra de Alexis? – preguntó y ella asintió sin saber nada – Demasiado mayor, no me gustaba, pero conocía al dedillo a Alexis y por comodidad no quise cambiar, pero ya está, por suerte Alexis ya tiene catorce años y ya ha pasado a un médico de adultos y todo acabó. Ahora he aprendido que si no me convence, es mejor cambiar…

- Ya…

- ¿Conoces a alguna que sea buena?

- Tú lo has dicho antes, no tengo tanta experiencia con pediatras como tú. ¿Por qué tiene que ser una mujer? – preguntó algo celosa

- Bueno, supongo que las mujeres sois más…

- ¿Más? – preguntó mientras volvía a incorporarse al tráfico.

- No sé, supongo que una mujer tratará mejor a un niño que un hombre…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo pedir la custodia plena de Robby porque según tú lo trataré mejor que tu? Porque puedo llamar de inmediato a mi padre y que trabaje sobre esa afirmación.

Richard comenzó a reír y Kate permitió relajarse al fin.

- No… No he querido decir eso – dijo sin poder dejar de reírse – elegiremos el mejor sea hombre o mujer. Y por supuesto que creo que trato bien a Robby, al igual que lo he hecho con Alexis.

- Puedo preguntar a Lanie si conoce a alguien…

- No por favor, a Lanie no…

- ¿Por qué? Lanie es médico ella conoce a más médicos… No todos tienen porque ser forenses…

- No es por eso… Es que…

- Está bien… ¿Qué te ha dicho Lanie? – dijo ella suponiendo que Lanie le había asustado.

- Nada.

- ¡Vamos! Conozco a Lanie… ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Richard se mordió nervioso el nudillo de su dedo índice.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de decírmelo? – le dijo elevando la voz

- Me ha dicho que yo te gusto y que como te haga daño me castrará… - dijo de seguido.

Kate le miró y comenzó a reír.

- ¡No es para reírse! Me amenazó con un bisturí.

- Es lógico, es mi amiga – dijo ella mirándole - aunque no debes preocuparte, voy a matarla.

Richard fijó sus ojos por un momento en Kate, que estaba pendiente del tráfico. En ese momento cayó. Era completamente imbécil al no darse cuenta antes de las palabras de Lanie y repetirlas como un loro inconsciente sin darse cuenta que lo verdaderamente importante no era que Lanie le hubiese amenazado. Era que Lanie le había confesado que él le gustaba. Sonrió largamente sin darse cuenta que Kate le miraba intermitentemente.

- ¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?

- Vas a matar a Lanie.

- Debería.

- ¿Por decirme que yo te gusto?

Kate no contestó. Estaba demasiado alterada y notaba el calor en sus mejillas y un extraño cosquilleo en el interior de sus oídos, el corazón parecía latir en sus tímpanos.

- No te preocupes – dijo él después de ver sus mejillas – yo tuve que confesarle que tú también me gustas a mí.

Lejos de dejar de ruborizarse, Kate sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo al oírle.

- Le dijiste que nos habíamos besado – dijo él – me sorprendió… Pensé que eras más introvertida, debo de estar perdiendo facultades. Antes se me daba mejor hacer un pequeño resumen de personalidad a conocer a alguien…

Kate entró al parking externo de la comisaría y aparcó. Giró la llave deteniendo el motor y se movió en su asiento, mirándole con dificultad a los ojos, demasiado nerviosa.

- Castle… Verás… Yo…

- Tranquila Kate – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de ella – no pienso decirle a nadie que me encanta como besas…

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y sintiendo de nuevo que sus mejillas ardían.

- Preferiría que quedase entre nosotros…

- Lo entiendo…

- Mi vida privada… Prefiero mantenerla al margen del trabajo.

- No hubiese dicho nada, pero estaba claro que habías hablado con Lanie. Por lo que a mi respecta, puedes estar tranquila.

- Ella es ante todo mi amiga. No quiero decir que Kevin y Javi no lo sean, pero…

- Seré una tumba.

- Gracias. ¿Vamos? – dijo ella tirando de la manecilla de la puerta para abrirla.

- Sí.

Caminaron hasta la comisaría en silencio. Ella intentando normalizar su nerviosismo después de que él confesase, ya no solo que ella le gustaba, si no también que le encantaba como besaba. Sonrió pensando en la historia que se había inventado ella solita cuando él hablaba sobre un pediatra.

Richard por su parte pensaba en lo fructífera que había sido su visita a comisaría. Más de quince días conviviendo en su casa y en unas horas había averiguado mucho más sobre ella que en todo ese tiempo. Le volvía loco y le enternecía a partes iguales ver como ella se avergonzaba y sus mejillas acababan de un encantador color rosado, con ese brillo en sus ojos y el ligero temblor de su labio inferior, que ella intentaba disimular escondiéndolo bajo el superior.

Kate saludó al agente que controlaba los accesos, preguntándole por su hijo y sus logros en baloncesto. Richard les miraba con media sonrisa observando como el agente contestaba a Kate con orgullo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos se despidieron del agente, pulsando el botón de la cuarta planta.

- ¿Te ocuparás del pediatra? – preguntó Richard mirando al techo.

- ¿No quedamos que tú tenías más experiencia?

- Pero creo que tú tienes más amigos que pueden darte consejo…

- ¿Lo dices por Edgar? – preguntó extrañada refiriéndose al agente de la puerta.

- Tiene un hijo pequeño, lo llevará a un pediatra…

- Preferiría preguntarle a Lanie. Edgar es un buen tipo, pero seguro que es su mujer quien se encarga de todo lo que no sea baloncesto…

- A Lanie…

- Sí. Es preferible Lanie. Es más, se me ocurre una idea… ¿Por qué no bajas tú y le pides consejo?

Kate se echó a reír al mirarle la cara mientras salían del ascensor. Él había arrugado el entrecejo poniendo ojos de pánico.

- ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó muerta de risa señalando la sala de descanso.

- Ni de broma… Pero tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo separándose de ella y caminando hacía la sala.

Kate se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre su silla.

- ¿Tenéis algo nuevo? – preguntó a sus compañeros.

- Sí – dijo Ryan – tenemos dos nombres. Martin Bell y Jane Krasinski. Tienen otro horario pero trabajaron ese viernes.

- ¿A qué se dedican?

- Él trabaja en el mantenimiento del edificio y no trabaja los viernes ni los sábados y ella es una ejecutiva de marketing que tenía que terminar un proyecto.

- ¿Habéis hablado con ellos?

- Ella viene de camino – dijo Espo - en cuanto a nuestro hombre, no le localizamos y hoy no ha ido a trabajar. Tenía que haber entrado a su turno hace dos horas pero llamó a su jefe asegurando que tenía un problema familiar.

- ¿Y que opinas?

- Que no ha faltado ni un solo día a su trabajo desde que le trasladaron allí, y hace más de cinco años.

- Mandad una patrulla a su casa.

- Ya lo hemos hecho. No está allí, ni él ni nadie de su familia.

- Que se queden allí hasta que aparezca.

- Vale jefa – contestó Ryan.

Richard se había acercado a ellos oyendo la última parte de la conversación. Kate bufó y se alejó de sus compañeros cogiendo un rotulador y escribiendo un nombre en el lado derecho de la pizarra. Él la observó.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó.

- Ahora investigaremos sus movimientos bancarios para ver si podemos averiguar donde ha huido, aunque puede haber salido del país perfectamente – dijo mientras revisaba su pizarra

- ¿No podéis dar una orden de búsqueda?

- No tenemos pruebas contra él.

- ¿Enfadada?

- Frustrada. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

Él asintió.

- ¿Has podido hacer tu llamada? – preguntó ella todavía sin mirarle, concentrada en su pizarra.

- Sí… Ya… Ya está.

Kate de giró y caminó hasta Ryan.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba la ejecutiva?

- Jane Krasinski.

Kate volvió a su pizarra y escribió el nombre de la chica bajo el del hombre de mantenimiento.

- ¿No la descartas?

- Hasta que no hable con ella, no puedo hacerlo.

Kate se disculpó para ir al baño y él estudio con detenimiento la pizarra. Lanie había asegurado que quién agarró del brazo a la víctima tenía fuerza.

Cuando volvió del baño, Kate le vio tan concentrado en su pizarra que aminoró la marcha observándole con detenimiento. Richard Castle ejercía un poder de atracción sobre ella que no podía controlar. Se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo y cambió de inmediato su expresión por miedo a ser descubierta.

- ¿Ves algo que yo no veo? – le preguntó acercándose.

- ¿Puedo entrar contigo cuando interrogues a esa mujer?

- No voy a interrogarla. Tan sólo tendremos una charla en una de las salas de visita.

- ¿No vas a interrogarla?

- No tengo pruebas, meterla en la sala de interrogatorios podría ser… Conflictivo.

- ¡Ah! Claro.

- Pero puedes acompañarme cuando hable con ella. Siempre que te mantengas en silencio – advirtió.

- Claro – mintió – no podría hacer otra cosa.

Cuando media hora después, Jane Kansisky entró en la sala de visitas y Kate comenzó a hablar con ella, Richard no pudo evitar intervenir y preguntar sin permiso por las actividades deportivas preferidas de la ejecutiva, llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kate. La mujer le respondió algo confusa que practicaba la escalada y él titubeó pidiendo perdón a la detective.

Kate quería reprenderle por su actuación tras la marcha de la mujer, pero Montgomery hizo entrar a Richard a su despacho y estuvieron hablando largo tiempo. Cuando por fin salió, Kate ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó él.

- Sí. Martin Bell no aparece y no tiene movimientos bancarios desde hace unos días. Ni su mujer ni su hija han aparecido por su casa. Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva y prefiero ir a casa y estar con Robby a esperar aquí.

- Bien – dijo él mostrándole una leve sonrisa – yo también tengo ganas de ver a ese enano.

- ¿Todo bien con Montgomery?

- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Me ha dado permiso para seguir con vosotros hasta que acabe el caso.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Te molesta?

Media hora después Kate salía del ascensor y Richard se detenía frente a su puerta.

- Sé que me dijiste que no podía intervenir, pero necesitaba preguntárselo – dijo abriendo la puerta - Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

- ¡Claro que no volverá a pasar! – aseguró ella entrando a la casa – Porque si vuelves a intervenir, te mando a casa.

Martha estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mientras el pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo. Kate se acercó sonriéndole.

- Ma… Ma… - exclamó el niño agitando su mano en la que sujetaba un muñeco de goma con forma de jirafa.

Kate se agachó acercándose y llenando de besos al niño.

- Hola cariño ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la guarde?

- La cuidadora ha dicho que se ha portado muy bien – dijo Martha.

- Claro que si… Eres un niño muy bueno… ¿Quieres que vayamos a bañarnos?

Martha miró a Richard que observaba la escena.

- ¿Qué tal vosotros? –preguntó Martha

- La cuidadora de Richard dice que no se ha portado demasiado bien hoy – dijo Kate mirándole de reojo.

- Vaya… - contestó Martha – Espero que no me hayas traído otro expediente de expulsión.

- ¿Otro? – preguntó Kate.

- Siempre estaba metido en líos, sé que era culpa mía por no poder estar con él todo lo que necesitaba.

- Vale… Estoy delante – protestó él - ¿Dónde está Alexis?

- Arriba. Estudiando.

- Subiré a ver que hace para que podáis seguir hablando de mí.

Martha sonrió a Kate, que cogió entre sus brazos a Robby dándole besos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho mi hijo ésta vez? – preguntó Martha cuando él ya no podía oír lo que decía.

- No ha hecho nada malo, al contrario, creo que se ha dado cuenta de un detalle que los demás habíamos pasado por alto, pero… No se lo digas ¿Vale?

- No te preocupes.

- Tiene demasiada curiosidad –admitió Kate – y le ha hecho preguntas a una de las sospechosas.

- Querida, creo que eso es por culpa de mis genes.

- ¡Martha!

- No. Es cierto, tengo que admitirlo. Yo también soy demasiado curiosa.

Kate sonrió ante la confesión de Martha.

- Soy tan curiosa que llevo todo el día preguntándome algo.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Kate acariciando al pequeño y sin dar importancia a Martha.

- Anoche no debí…

Kate centró su atención en mirar a Martha.

- Lo siento, no debí decirte nada. Siento haberte molestado.

- No… No Martha, está bien…

- Querida, no es asunto mío y no debí decirte nada.

- Pero lo entiendo, es lógico, es tu hijo… Entiendo que estés preocupada Martha…

- Sí. Pero eso no me da derecho a presionarte.

Kate asintió.

- No me he sentido presionada.

- Gracias.

Kate besó a Robby y se levantó del suelo con él en brazos.

- Será mejor que vayamos a tomar un baño.

- Pero aún sigo preguntándome algo…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo de lejos habéis llegado? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo avanza vuestra relación…?

- ¡Martha!


	30. Chapter 30

**_Gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia. Espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. Disculpar pero fue imposible hacerlo antes._**

**_Esta historia cambia a "M" en previsión a próximos acontecimientos._**

**CAPITULO 30.**

Martha se encogió de hombros mirándola.

- Ya te dije que era cosa de los genes.

- Pero…

Martha se levantó acercándose a Kate y Robby.

- Que ambos sentís atracción el uno por el otro, lo veo, puedes saltarte esa parte.

Kate abrió la boca sorprendida por la afirmación de Martha.

- Querida, ver a Richard salir corriendo de su habitación con el pijama a medio poner y persiguiéndote… - dijo sonriendo

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- No era lo que parecía.

- Ya sé, ya sé – dijo Martha moviendo la mano – solo un inocente masaje en la espalda.

Kate asintió.

- Tenía una contractura y yo…

- ¡Querida! – dijo Martha moviendo su cabeza negativamente – No soy ciega.

- Está bien…

Kate cogió aire. Se sentía como uno de sus sospechosos en la sala de interrogatorios.

- Nos atraemos…

- Katherine, esa no era mi pregunta… Ya te he dicho que eso es evidente.

- Me siento un poco incómoda…

- Y yo un tanto decepcionada… - dijo Martha inclinando un poco la cabeza esperando que Kate confesase.

Robby se revolvió en los brazos de Kate.

- Ma…Ma…Ma…Ma

- Al menos alguien aquí tiene las cosas claras… - dijo Martha acariciándole.

- Martha yo…

- Vamos, querida tampoco es para tanto, tengo un hijo, no creo que haya pasado entre vosotros nada que yo no haya hecho antes…

- ¡Por favor Martha! Tan sólo nos hemos besado.

Martha sonrió abiertamente.

- Y dime… ¿Sólo ayer?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- Bien querida – dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina – entonces va bien.

Kate no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero en ese momento…

- ¿Qué es lo que va bien? –preguntó Richard bajando por la escalera.

- El progreso de Robby – contestó Martha para no incomodar más a Kate.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Richard sin entender nada.

- Será mejor que tomemos ese baño – aseguró Kate dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir.

- Prepararé la cena mientras vosotros os bañáis y Alexis termina con sus deberes – dijo Richard.

Kate asintió mirando a Martha y subiendo por las escaleras. Martha la siguió con la mirada mientras Richard abría la nevera y comenzaba a sacar cosas.

- Esa chica es adorable.

- Lo sé.

- Y… Dime… ¿Cómo va lo vuestro?

- Bien, su jefe me deja que siga acompañándola hasta que el caso quede resuelto, ya sabes, he utilizado el recurso de tener que documentarme y ha colado. Su jefe parece entusiasmado con mi presencia allí.

- Ya… Pero no me refiero a eso.

- ¿Ah no? Pues no te entiendo – dijo sacando la cabeza de la nevera para mirarla.

- ¿Cómo avanzas con ella?

Richard se incorporó y cerró la puerta de la nevera sin dejar de mirar a Martha, que abría una botella de vino sirviéndose una copa.

- Pensé que me habías dicho que no lo estropease metiéndola en mi cama.

- Sí – aseguró ella- te dije eso. Pero hoy he cambiado de opinión.

Richard avanzó dos pasos acercándose a su madre. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que he cambiado de opinión.

Richard arrebató la copa de la mano de Martha bebiendo un sorbo y abrió la boca para decir algo. Martha levantó la mano para que la dejase hablar.

- Por favor, no me interrumpas. Cuando fui a recoger a Robby me entretuve un rato hablando con la cuidadora, me aseguró que estaba deseando saber si convencerías a tu novia para casaros llenando la casa de flores como habías dicho.

Richard sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Dijo que eráis una pareja estupenda y que le encanta cuando ve a los padres de sus pequeños tan enamorados.

- Ya, bueno, el día de la entrevista nos tomó por pareja y yo le seguí el cuento…

- Y luego fui a buscar a Alexis con Robby… Y ahí terminé de convencerme. Mi nieta está entusiasmada con su nueva familia. Adora a ese niño. Me hizo entrar en su clase para enseñárselo a su profesora. Y adora a Kate. No para de hablar de ella, de lo agradable que es volver a casa después del colegio y cenar en familia, de los fines de semana haciendo cosas juntos…

- ¿Dice eso? Pero si Kate no lleva aquí ni un mes…

- Lo sé. Pero a Alexis le gusta esta forma de vida. Y no me extraña, nunca ha tenido una familia, Meredith os dejó. Tú te pasaste años de flor en flor. Y después con Gina o estabais trabajando o de cenas y fiestas…

- Entiendo.

- Alexis está viviendo lo que llevaba pidiendo a gritos desde hace años…

Richard agachó la mirada hasta el suelo. Había intentado ser el mejor padre posible para Alexis, pero no sabía que su hija echaba tanto de menos vivir en una familia tradicional.

- Las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere…

- Lo sé querido, lo sé.

- Yo… He intentado hacerlo bien… Pero no funcionó…

- Pues ahora parece que tienes una buena oportunidad a tu alcance.

Richard levantó la mirada y buscó los ojos de su madre, que le asintió.

- No la dejes escapar cariño.

Él asintió varias veces acercándose más a su madre y abrazándola.

- Intento ir con cuidado… Me dijiste que fuese despacio…

- Y ahora sólo quiero que te asegures de ser contundente, aunque vayas despacio. Me gustaría que Alexis tuviese lo que yo no pude darte a ti.

- Madre, no te sientas culpable, yo fui feliz…

- Pero podrías haber sido más feliz si yo hubiese encontrado a la persona adecuada y tú hubieses tenido una familia, pero no pude dártela…

- No lo he echado de menos madre.

- Pero Alexis si lo hará si lo estropeas – le aseguró – ella lo está viviendo ahora.

Richard la separó para mirarla.

- Intentaré no estropearlo, te lo prometo.

- Más te vale hijo.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Y ahora será mejor que haga la cena o Kate bajará y se enfadará conmigo.

- Dudo que haga eso.

Richard volvió a abrir la nevera y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de la cena.

En el piso de arriba, Kate reía mientras bañaba al pequeño. Alexis entró al baño sonriendo al ver la escena.

- ¿Podré bañarle yo algún día?

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Quieres continuar tú?

- ¿Puedo?

- Ven – le dijo haciéndose a un lado – sujétale la cabecita así y con la otra mano coge la esponja.

Kate se quedó a su lado observándola durante un momento y cuando comprobó que Alexis lo tenía todo controlado, se levantó.

- Ya que estás aquí, voy a preparar su pijama.

- Vale – dijo la pelirroja jugando con el niño.

La detective fue a la habitación de Robby dándole vueltas a las palabras de Martha. No entendía a la mujer. Si la primera vez que había hablado con ella sobre su hijo parecía dejarle claro que no deberían tener una relación para no hacerse daño mutuamente, ahora al saber que se habían besado varias veces, parecía contenta y satisfecha.

Después de preparar lo necesario para vestir al pequeño volvió al baño y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirando a Alexis y Robby que jugueteaban chapoteando y provocando las risas de ambos.

- ¿Te atreves a sacarle del agua?

- Claro.

- Debes sujetarle con fuerza por debajo de los brazos para que no se escurra – dijo mientras cogía una toalla desplegándola para recibir al pequeño en cuanto Alexis se lo diese.

Kate dejó que Alexis vistiese al pequeño observándola con atención mientras hablaban sobre sus compañeros de clase.

Minutos más tarde, la detective con el niño en brazos bajaba por la escalera seguida por la pelirroja que no paraba de hablar.

Richard miró la escalera y sonrió ante la escena. Su madre tenía razón, Alexis necesitaba una familia.

- ¿Ya estáis listas para probar mi pollo especial?

- Yo ya lo he probado más veces papá – aseguró Alexis.

Kate se acercó hasta él que aprovechó la cercanía para besar a Robby en la frente.

- Huele bien – dijo la detective.

- ¡A la mesa! – llamó Martha mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos.

Kate miró a Richard que la sonrió señalando con la cabeza hacía su madre viendo que ella no se movía.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- Sí – dijo ella tímidamente.

Cenaron contestando a las preguntas de Alexis sobre el trabajo en comisaría mientras Richard y Kate se alternaban para dar de comer al pequeño, sentado en su trona entre ambos.

Martha se ofreció a recoger dejando que los cuatro se sentasen en el sofá mientras veían la televisión. La mujer les miraba desde la cocina sonriendo. No le extrañaba que su nieta estuviese tan entusiasmada.

Una hora después Kate se levantó para preparar un biberón a Robby que acusaba el madrugón y comenzaba a frotarse los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó Richard levantándose.

- Sí. Lo subiré y le cambiaré el pañal.

- Alexis - llamó Richard – a la cama.

Martha terminó su copa adivinando que la pareja querrían estar un rato a solas en cuanto Robby se durmiese.

- Creo que yo también me iré a descansar – dijo Martha levantándose.

- ¿Estás segura madre? – preguntó extrañado Richard.

- Mi piel necesita doce horas de sueño para poder seguir luciendo así de joven – explicó desapareciendo escaleras arriba siguiendo a Alexis y Kate.

Richard negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras calentaba el agua para el biberón del pequeño, cuando lo terminó, comprobó la temperatura y subió para dárselo a Kate.

Entró en la habitación de Robby y se encontró a Kate sentada en el sillón con el niño medio dormido en su regazo.

- Lo siento, no pensé que había tardado tanto – dijo tendiéndole el biberón – no está caliente.

- Y no lo has hecho, pero está rendido – Kate estimuló al pequeño dándole golpecitos en los labios con la tetina del biberón.

Richard observó como Robby capturó el biberón y comenzó a succionarlo.

- Voy a comprobar que Alexis se ha metido en la cama – dijo alejándose - ¿Bajarás después?

Ella asintió y él se dio la vuelta sonriendo. Entró a la habitación de Alexis y se acercó a oscuras hasta la cama de la chica.

- Ya estoy en la cama, tranquilo.

- No te pongas a estudiar que te conozco – dijo él medio riendo.

Richard se inclinó sobre su hija y la dejó un beso sobre el pelo y se dio la vuelta para salir.

- Papá – le llamó.

- ¿Va todo bien cariño?

- Me gusta tener a Robby y a Kate aquí.

- Lo sé. A mí también me gusta tenerlos aquí.

- Sólo quería que lo supieses.

- Y que no haga tonterías que provoquen que se marchen.

- Exacto – dijo la chica riendo.

- Intentaré no hacerlas, pero si ves que lo hago, te doy permiso para regañarme.

- Eso está hecho.

Richard volvió a besar a su hija y salió de la habitación. Se asomó despacio a la habitación de Robby y vio que el pequeño ya llevaba la mitad de su biberón. Bajo al piso inferior y fue hasta el mueble de los licores, preparó dos vasos y les puso hielo.

Instantes después se giró, Kate bajaba por las escaleras con el biberón casi vacío.

- ¿Se ha dormido ya?

- Completamente.

- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

- Lo que tú tomes estará bien.

Richard llenó los vasos con bourbon mientras Kate limpiaba el biberón.

- Entonces… ¿Mañana le llevarás tú a la guardería más tarde? –preguntó Kate acercándose.

- Le dejaré dormir y le llevaré cuando se despierte – aseguró entregándole uno de los vasos – y después iré a comisaría.

Richard se sentó en el sofá y ella le imitó sentándose a su lado.

- Mañana deberíamos solucionar lo del pediatra – dijo él pensativo - ¿Por qué sonríes?

Kate no pudo evitar acordarse del malentendido.

- Por nada. Preguntaré a Lanie mañana.

El asintió. Seguramente la forense era la más indicada para recomendarles a alguien.

- ¿Crees que habrán vuelto a casa Martin Bell y su familia?

- No.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Porque la patrulla que vigila su casa tiene orden de avisarme en cuanto aparezcan – dijo cogiendo su móvil y mirándolo – y no lo han hecho.

- ¿Siempre es así?

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero decir… ¿No descansas nunca? Si te llaman… ¿Saldrás corriendo?

- Que me avisen no quiere decir que salga corriendo a comisaría. No tenemos pruebas que indiquen que haya sido él. No podemos detenerle por las buenas. Solo invitarle a ir a hablar con nosotros.

Richard tomó un sorbo de su vaso y se reclinó en el sofá mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sonrojada.

- Me gustan tus ojos. Desde el primer día que nos vimos me gustaron.

- Muy bonito. En un funeral y te fijas en mis ojos –dijo aún más sonrojada.

- No fue esa la primera vez que nos vimos.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Fue en la boda de Susan y Will. Estabas con tu novio y nos cruzamos al pedir una bebida.

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Sí.

Kate le miró sorprendida. Ella recordaba ese momento, pero claro, él era un escritor famoso y ella le había reconocido.

- No podría olvidar tus ojos.

- Los tuyos también me gustan – se atrevió a decir ella.

Kate bajó la mirada de inmediato. No sabía como se había atrevido a decirle eso. Richard se acercó un poco más a ella, levantando su barbilla con el dedo índice.

- Es curioso que toda una detective de homicidios – dijo mirándola fijamente sin retirar el dedo – se atreva a perseguir a asesinos por Nueva York y se sonroje cuando le dicen algo bonito.

Lejos de conseguir que ella se sintiese más cómoda, las mejillas de Kate comenzaron a arder.

- Y debo decirte que ese color rosado te favorece – aseguró acariciándole la barbilla con el pulgar.

Kate bebió de su vaso, nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado observándola.

La detective negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que decirte algo.

Richard retiró la mano de la cara de Kate y bebió un sorbo esperando a que ella hablase, temiendo que le dijese que no se acercase a ella.

- Tu madre…

El escritor se relajó.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Sabe que nos hemos besado.

- ¿Y eso es un problema? – preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno… Ella… Me dijo que…

- No me lo digas – cortó él – seguro que te dijo que tuvieses cuidado conmigo o algo parecido.

- Sí. Algo parecido. Pero hoy…

- Hoy te ha dicho lo contrario – afirmó.

Richard sonrió de medio lado mientras ella asentía.

- Hazme un favor – dijo el escritor mientras llevaba la palma de la mano a la cara de Kate – no hagas ni caso a mi madre.

Kate mantuvo su mirada.

- ¿Ni caso? – le preguntó pícaramente.

- Bueno… Debería decirte que la hicieses caso hoy, es más, es lo que quiero decirte, pero… - dijo acariciándole la cara - No quiero que te vuelva loca. Es mi madre, la quiero y acepto todos sus consejos, pero eso no quiere decir que ella deba dártelos a ti. Aunque vivas aquí. Haz lo que quieras hacer.

Ella asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarla.

- Dilo por favor – suplicó él – di lo que pensabas.

Kate sonrió mirando unos segundos hacía otro lado, intentando que la mirada de Richard no la intimidase.

- ¿Sabes? – se atrevió a decir - ¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero hacer? – dijo volviendo a mirarle.

Richard negó silenciosamente con la cabeza. Ella le mantuvo la mirada, desviando lentamente sus ojos hasta la boca del escritor. Richard siguió acariciándola con el pulgar sobre la mejilla, sin hacer ningún tipo de presión con su mano sobre la mandíbula de Kate.

- Quiero hacer esto – dijo ella acercándose a él y besándole.

A él no le pilló de sorpresa ese beso, si la detective no se hubiese lanzado, lo habría hecho él. Por eso, dejó que ella tomase el control y salvo sujetarla firmemente la cara con su mano y pasarle la otra por detrás hasta la mitad de su espalda, se dejó besar.

Kate atrapó el labio inferior de Richard entre los suyos y llevó una de sus manos hasta el torso del escritor, acariciándole sobre la camisa. Su otra mano fue hasta la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre el corto pelo del escritor. Soltó con cuidado el labio de él, alejándose un segundo y volviendo a acercarse para atrapar esta vez el labio superior. Pasó su lengua despacio, saboreando el bourbon que instantes antes había bebido. Notó como Richard se mantenía estático, dejándola hacer y se asustó. Se separó lentamente bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

- Lo siento – musitó – yo… Pensé que…

- ¡Kate! – dijo él acercándose y atrapando su boca con la suya.

Richard se dio cuenta que ella había malinterpretado la situación. Él tan sólo había pretendido dejarse besar. Se separó para mirarla.

- Dijiste que era lo que querías hacer y yo… Yo sólo estaba dejando que lo hicieras – dijo en un susurro.

- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo ella muy bajito.

El negó con la cabeza poniendo cara de inocente mientras ella volvía a besarle.

Richard la abrazó y la atrajo contra si. Kate llevó sus dedos hasta la cara de él paseándolos despacio mientras él tiraba ligeramente de su labio atrapado entre sus dientes. Ella deslizó su mano hasta la oreja del escritor, pellizcándole con delicadeza el lóbulo de la misma.

En ese mismo instante él se atrevió a ir a más. Movió uno de sus brazos hasta deslizarlo bajo las rodillas de ella y la subió sobre su regazo. Kate se amoldó a su cuerpo cruzando sus brazos en la nuca del escritor.

Richard buscó la lengua de Kate con la suya enredándose en un interminable beso, apretándola contra su cuerpo, notando el calor de su piel a través de la fina camisa. Deseó levantar la tela y colar sus dedos por su cintura para poder acariciarla pero sabía que eso sería ir demasiado deprisa. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, ambos compartían el mismo aire saturado de hidrógeno pero ninguno quería separarse del otro. Richard respiró con profundidad por su nariz captando su aroma, ese que llevaba volviéndole loco desde hacía casi un mes.

Kate se pegó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Notaba que le faltaba el aire, pero Richard besaba condenadamente bien y era incapaz de separarse de él. Pero el escritor lo hizo por ella, abandonó su boca y la besó en la nariz.

- Kate… - susurró.

Ella le imitó dándole un corto beso sobre su nariz.

- Kate… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31.**

A Kate esa declaración le había pillado por sorpresa. Estaba completamente asombrada. Tanto que no supo que decirle. No estaba segura de sentir lo mismo por él, no todavía, aunque no lo descartaba en absoluto. Aún era demasiado pronto para saber si lo que sentía era porque se estaba enamorando o simplemente porque el escritor la atraía desde que le vio por primera vez en las portadas de sus libros y tener la oportunidad de conocerle más a fondo le estaba mostrando lo maravilloso que era él.

Se dio cuenta que si no decía nada heriría sus sentimientos, pero si decía algo, fuese lo que fuese, no sería completamente fiel a los suyos. Por tanto, decidió no hablar. Pero si actuar.

Le sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios, en la mejilla y se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello, rozándole la piel con su nariz, dejando lentos y cortos besos mientras se apretaba más contra él, realmente se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos.

Richard sonrió sabiendo que ella no podía verle, ocupada en acariciarle. Estaba claro que había hecho una confesión demasiado rápida y no esperaba que ella le contestase que sentía lo mismo, pero la forma en la que ella hundía la cara en su cuello le indicaba con simplicidad que ella no tenía ninguna intención de huir de él.

- Kate – dijo removiéndose después de un instante – si sigues besándome así…

La detective se separó de su cuello mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No soy de piedra – aseguró él sonriendo.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a hundir la cara en su cuello, besándole más detenidamente y mordisqueándole con cuidado.

- ¡Kate!

- Lo siento – dijo riendo y separándose de él.

- Si me provocas, vas a encontrarme – dijo mirándola y sujetándola con una mano por la nuca acercándola de nuevo a él para volver a besarla.

La detective correspondió al beso dejándose llevar por él. Sabía que si continuaban besándose de esa forma, las cosas no acabarían con un simple "buenas noches", pero se sentía estupendamente sentada sobre su regazo, oliendo su perfume, notando la presión de sus brazos alrededor de ella y el maravilloso sabor de su boca.

Cuando Richard dejó su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello, Kate decidió que era el momento de tomar el control y parar aquello. El hecho de sentir la prominente erección del escritor contra su cadera ayudó a que le empujase suavemente para separarle de ella.

- Richard…

Él se separó, pero se movió inclinándose y empujándola con su peso hasta que la espalda de Kate quedó sobre el sofá y él sobre ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó besando repetidamente sus mejillas

- Martha y los niños están arriba… - intentó excusarse ella.

- La puerta de mi habitación tiene cerrojo – dijo mirándola y sonriendo – pero sólo llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras llegar…

Richard se separó ligeramente, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus manos.

- Yo quiero llegar hasta mi habitación – comenzó a decirle ella incorporándose y dándole un suave beso – y quiero que tu vayas a tú despacho a escribir.

- ¿No prefieres compartirla conmigo?

- Creo que me dejaste muy claro que no ibas a permitir que metiese a ningún hombre en mi habitación y aseguraste que ninguna mujer entraba en la tuya.

Richard sonrió y se llevó la mano al corazón.

- Touché, detective.

Ella lanzó una pequeña risita de triunfo.

- Y ahora si no te importa – le dijo ladeando la cabeza e intentando salir de debajo de él - estoy cansada…

- ¡Claro! – se excusó de inmediato incorporándose para dejar que se levantase y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a hacerlo.

Kate se puso en pie con su ayuda, quedándose de nuevo a escasos centímetros de él, que no quitaba sus ojos de los de ella.

- Apuesto a que habría sido genial… – aseguró él.

Kate le besó en los labios y después fue hasta su oreja.

- No tienes ni idea… - le susurró separándose y caminando hasta las escaleras.

Richard no supo reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, ella ya había subido un par de escalones.

- ¡Kate! – la llamó en voz suave.

Ella se giró para mirarle.

- Puedo buscar un terreno neutral… - dijo acercándose.

- Puedes… - aseguró después de un par de segundos de silencio observándole y siguió subiendo las escaleras sonriendo sin que él pudiese verla.

Richard la observó mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba. Eso era un sí. De inmediato corrió a su despacho y buscó su móvil abriendo su lista de contactos y marcando un número.

- Restaurante Masa, buenas noches – contestó una voz de mujer - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Gillian? Soy Richard Castle…

Kate no se dio cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír. Entró a la habitación de Robby y se acercó hasta la cuna del niño. Le arropó y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre la cabecita rubia del pequeño, retirando el chupete que había soltado y tenía bajo la cara. Estuvo unos instantes observando el sueño de Robby, iluminado por la tenue lucecita anti miedo de la habitación. Se agarró a la barra de la cuna. En ese momento reflexionó sobre las últimas semanas. No recordaba días tan buenos desde hacía muchos años.

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para ir a su habitación, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que el intercomunicador estaba allí. Se agachó hasta ponerse frente a la cámara, la observó y se incorporó sonriendo.

- Buenas noches amor – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

A Richard el corazón pareció explotarle en el interior de su pecho. ¿Había oído bien? Estaba claro que iba dirigido a él y no al niño, puesto que, como cada noche, esperaba frente a la pequeña pantalla que ella apareciese para ver a Robby antes de irse a dormir y había sido testigo de cómo ella había mirado la cámara, sabiéndose observada. Aunque era algo que no se atrevería a preguntarle nunca.

Kate se desnudó y tomó una ducha de agua ardiendo antes de acostarse para intentar relajar la tensión de sus músculos. Estaba claro que si no lo hacía, no iba a conseguir pegar ojo dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar minutos antes sobre el sofá.

En la planta de abajo y como si sus mentes estuviesen sincronizadas, el escritor abría el grifo de su ducha, regulando la temperatura para que saliese más fría de lo normal. Los motivos de su ducha, obviamente, eran completamente diferentes a los de la detective, pero igualmente necesarios para poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando, minutos después Kate se metió en su cama, notó la vibración de su teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla pensando que ya había noticias de Martin Bell y abrió el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Para su sorpresa, no provenía de la central, si no del móvil de Richard Castle: "_No haba planes para el viernes, detective. El Masa está en terreno neutral_"

Kate sonrió ante la pantalla. Había prometido invitarla a ese caro restaurante y no lo había olvidado. Decidió contestarle para molestarle un poco. "_Le recuerdo, escritor, que tiene usted responsabilidades familiares esperándole en casa_"

Esta vez fue Richard quién sonrió al leer el mensaje de ella. "_Preocúpate únicamente por el vestido que vas a llevar puesto, que de los niños ya me ocuparé yo. Buenas noches…_"

Kate negó con la cabeza cuando leyó su respuesta. Estaba claro que iban a tener una cita. Pensó en las palabras del escritor y repasó mentalmente su armario. Hacía siglos que no salía tan seguido y no tenía ni idea de que iba a ponerse, no podría repetir el vestido que se había puesto cuando habían salido a cenar. Sin pensárselo dos veces escribió un mensaje para Lanie "_Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para comprar un vestido_"

La morena no tardó ni diez segundos en contestar, "¿_Otra cena con el escritor?_". Kate se esperaba una contestación así y supo que no iba a poder escaparse de su amiga. Marcó su teléfono.

- ¿Vais a volver a salir? – dijo la forense al descolgar.

- Acaba de decírmelo – confesó ella – y no te imaginas donde piensa llevarme.

- Suéltalo.

- Al Masa. El viernes.

- Guau… Pues tendrás que elegir un modelito bien elegante amiga.

- Lo sé.

- Conozco el sitio adecuado. ¿Mañana?

- ¿Nos daría tiempo a echar un vistazo en la hora de comer?

- Creo que sí.

- Pues mañana – aseguró Kate.

- Imagino – comenzó la forense con voz sensual – que también necesitarás un bonito conjunto de ropa interior.

- ¡Lanie!

- ¿Es una cita o no es una cita? – preguntó cambiando la voz.

- Vale. Es una cita. Y vale, miraremos también la ropa interior, aunque no creo que la necesite.

- Guau chica, vas a por todas.

- ¡No lo mal interpretes! Tengo un par de conjuntos sin estrenar.

- ¿Cuántos años hace que los compraste? – preguntó Lanie suspirando.

- ¿Recuerdas hace dos meses cuando Josh y yo teníamos pensado ir a pasar unos días a Quebec?

- Sí, cuando el muy capullo aceptó suplir a su compañero y te dejó sin viaje.

- Los compré para ese viaje.

- Espero que sean espectaculares. Tienes a un encantador escritor guapo y millonario al que conquistar.

- No me hace falta – contestó Kate riendo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

- Mañana te lo cuento.

- Nada de eso. Ahora.

- Lanie, estoy cansada.

- Haberte callado antes.

- Está bien… – dijo sabiendo que sería imposible escapar de su amiga – Hoy ha faltado poco, casi lo hacemos en el sofá.

- ¿Y que lo ha impedido?

- ¡Lanie! Su madre, los niños… No era el lugar…

- ¿Y dónde vais a ir después del Masa?

- No lo sé, no hemos hablado de ir a ningún sitio.

- Pues espero que el viernes no le pongas de excusa su familia…

- Lanie, de verdad estoy cansada, mañana hablamos.

- Pero no vas a escaparte…

- Vale… Hasta mañana.

Kate cortó la comunicación suspirando y mil mariposas revolotearon dentro de su estómago al imaginar que podría pasar después de esa cena. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta. Realmente ella también estaba enamorándose de Richard.

Martha, parada en el pasillo junto a la puerta de Kate, se retiró con sigilo a su habitación después de oír la conversación de Kate con su la que imaginó sería una amiga. No había sido su intención oír a la detective, pero después de leer durante un buen rato, se había levantado a comprobar que Alexis y Robby estaban tapados y no pudo evitar oírlo todo.

Martha se metió en la cama y tecleó sonriente un mensaje en su móvil, "_Julia, cancelo la salida del viernes, a mi hijo le ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que quedarme con mis nietos…"_


End file.
